


Home Base

by SoulofHorus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baseball, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Feels play, High School, Is Fiction, Minor Crude Language, My First Work in This Fandom, Nervousness, Rocky start, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Super High Tension, Trenton's nickname is Trent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: Moving from coast to coast is bad enough, but having to move to a place where you get instantly recognized is worse. Trenton Foster just wants to lay low and play baseball. He enjoys it for the game, not the fame. He's naturally gifted for the sport.Paige Grant is a girl who had been looking for someone to be with for a long time. She had a boyfriend who had a falling out with her. He wasn't the most faithful. She is a girl who is a romance type. She takes interest in Trenton because he doesn't seem like one of those people who likes being popular. Being one of the popular ones herself, she wonders what it will take to bring him back to home base.High school Drama at its finest.





	1. New Home, New School, but Same Old Me

**_Target on my back._ **

**_Lone Survivor lasts_ **

**_They got me in their sights…_ **

 

I hit the snooze button on my phone and I took a deep breath. I scared myself awake with the beginning instrumental, as much as I like listening to _Skillet_ during the day, waking up to the rock instrumental scares the living hell out of me, sometimes, especially when I’m having a good dream. Groaning a lot before I finally decided to get myself out of my warm comfy bed and begrudgingly go eat some breakfast. Now, this isn’t like everyone else who gets up and has a three-course breakfast.

For me, I get some milk and some cereal. To those who wonder, I pour the cereal first cause I just do. If you pour milk first, then my opinion on that is that your opinion to pour milk first before the cereal sucks absolute shit.

Anyway, getting my favorite cereal, Cocoa Puffs, I sat down at my kitchen table, struggling to keep my eyes open, I ate my cereal and grabbed my bath towel from my room.

My room was the standard size you could say, I had my bed in the corner adorned with simple red and blue sheets, representing my favorite baseball team, and my favorite sport. The trophies that line my top shelf display that. My dresser a foot away from the end of it, random posters from children’s movies, and some video game related stuff. My Xbox sits at the front of my room with a 36’’ TV. Being in high school in my senior year, after having moved away from my old high school, kind of sucks. The friends I made, the team…. Nothing bad happened, just my parents got new jobs with better pay and more benefits. My younger sister, who’s thirteen, wasn’t as affected as I was, but we are on a similar level. We moved from New York to California, coast to coast. From our small town of Cicero to San Diego. Yeah, it was that kind of move.

Speaking of her, I better go wake her up. Her room is across from mine. I knocked on the door, hearing a muffled ‘come in.’

I opened the door, her room covered in a light cream, beige color, breaking the ‘norm’ of pink room. “Hey, Trace, you gotta get up, it’s time for your first day of middle school,” I said in my tired voice, granted I was still trying to wake up, but a shower should wake me up.

“But I don’t wannnnnaaaa.” Tracy, or Trace, as I nicknamed her, pouted. That used to get me, but I built up a defense, not looking at her when she pouts. Her chestnut hair was short over her shoulders, her face and mine were similar in structure, we got it from our mom, rounded face, I got hazel eyes and she has brown eyes. That was our one difference, our eyes.

The thing is, I also don’t wanna go to school, I’ll be the loner, like how I first started out, before baseball. It was my saving grace, the only thing, besides my family, that kept me grounded. I struggle to be social, but that’s because I like playing video games with online friends. I am more social on there than outside of games.

Baseball is my favorite sport so I naturally wanted to play and I ended up being so good that I ended up making headlines back home. Yeah, at seventeen. I was making plays in baseball. I wanted to say natural ability, but it was all thanks to the time I put in between school and gaming. Yet, my favorite games aren’t MLB games. I’d rather play the sport for real.

“Trust me, Tracy, I don’t either, but it is the first day, and I’m leaving in thirty minutes. Breakfast is on the table, and the shower should be open when I’m done.” I said, leaning against the doorframe.

“Alright Trenton, I’ll be ready, go shower.” she politely kicked me out of her room. I went to the bathroom down the hall and hopped into the shower.

The warm, borderline hot, water covered me and I took a deep breath, _‘It’s only for one year’_ I thought to myself. It couldn’t possibly be _that_ bad. Maybe this will be a good thing.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts, “Trenton! Don’t use all the hot water! We have to leave in twenty!” Tracy called out. I finished up my shower, cleaning myself, and drying off. I went back to my room to put on some black shorts, my Destiny themed T-shirt, people say the game is boring, but I like the game but to each their own.

I grabbed my backpack, wallet, keys, phone, and headphones, and then walked out the door shouting to Tracy that I would be waiting. I entered in the directions of Franklin High, which contained the middle and high school,  into my phone and got the quickest but the most silent route possible.

Five minutes later, Trace walked outside and climbed into the truck, a GMC Sierra 1500. Our parents, who were at work at the time we got up, left us this car, for me, since Tracy couldn’t drive yet.

“Ready to go kiddo?” I asked her. She only nodded, and I grasped her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “If you need me, just text or call me and I’ll be there alright?” She nodded once more. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to school. Hopefully, everything goes alright.

The drive was quick and we pulled into the parking lot, and the size of the school surprised me, it was a lot bigger than I originally thought. I pulled the truck into one of the back parking spaces and braced myself for this. I only wanted to make sure that Trace was alright. She seemed to have a hidden excitement about this. “You’ll be good alright Tracy?”

“Don’t worry big bro, I’ll be fine. The question is, will you?” She knows I am not the most social so she is looking out for me.

“I’ll be good, thanks for looking out for me, lil sis. Now let’s go to the reception desk to get our class schedules.” I said, exiting the truck. Tracy followed. We entered the big double doors leading in, and my expectations were blown out of the water, it looked a lot nicer in person. The pictures didn’t do it justice. Tracy grabbed my hand and I led us to the clearly stated ‘Reception’.

The name on it was Ms. Delrino, and I looked up to see her typing away, “Excuse me?” I said to get her attention.

She looked up from her computer to see Tracey and I standing there, “Are you two new here?” she asked

“We are,” I replied.

“Names? I can get you your class schedules and maps of the school,” she explained.

“Trenton and Tracy Foster. I am a senior and Tracy is starting Middle school.” I answered.

“One moment dearies.” She said as she went back to her computer and presumable typed in our names, and a few moments later, the printer whirred to life and spat out some paper, our schedules, and maps.

She handed them to us and said, “The first bell rings in two minutes and the tardy bell rings in five. If you have any questions, please stop by when you have a chance. I’ll be here. Welcome to Franklin High!” She said in a faked cheerful voice. She must not like her job, then again, I wouldn’t either.

Stepping away from the desk, the schedules had our locker combinations and our homerooms, then our daily classes. I had English IV, AP Physics, AP Calculus, Lunch, PE (every other day), Study Hall alternating PE, then History, and then another Study Hall. Overall, that’s not bad.

Tracy had similar classes, at a lower level than me, obviously, but her schedule was English, Geometry, PE/Study Hall, History, Lunch, Study Hall, and Earth Science. Tracy had no complaints, but the first bell rang.

“You’ll be fine, good luck in your classes Tracy.” I kissed her head and hugged her.

“Same to you Trent.” She reciprocated the hug and kissed my cheek before she scurried off to her class. I should as well.

The room was 158A and I saw 103B next to me, so it was close but farther than I would have liked. My locker is 2588, which judging by the numbers next to me, which is 1567, I’m on the other side of the school.

“You lost?”  a voice said from behind me.

I turn to face the voice, a guy who looks like they know their way around here, “You could say that.”

“It happens to everyone. Name’s Christian, but you can call me Chris.” He stuck his hand out.

I shook his hand, “Trenton, or Trent if you prefer.”

“Where’s your first period?” Chris asked.

“158A”

“Ahh, that’s easy, follow me, I happen to have that class as well.”

I mentally thanked whoever gave me this person. There was never anyone back home to help new students, you were thrown to the wolves.

“So, Trent, when did you get here?” Chris inquired.

“We moved from New York to here over the summer, my little sister is in middle school, so she’s also in the building,” I said, hoping to end the conversation.

“Well, here is 158A, let’s hope the teacher this year isn’t so asinine.” Chris thought out loud.

“That bad huh?” I joked

“Trent, you have no idea.” Chris bellowed out.

 

English was fairly boring, Mr. Frags, yes that’s his name, isn’t too strict, but not too lean on the students. He might be in his mid-forties but still had a youthful vibe to him I thankfully didn’t have to introduce myself, since I am a little shy about it. We went over the syllabus and that was how it went for the classes up until lunch. I presumed that it would the same for the rest of the day, but you never know.

Physics was vaguely interesting, Mrs. Devonsworth was a fairly young woman, maybe mid to early thirties. Same as English, syllabus, questions, then we’re gone. Calc was the same deal. I wondered how Tracy was doing…. I _think_ she should be fine, but I shot her a text asking her how it was going. She replied back that she was already loving this school more than home. So that’s nice.

Lunch rolled around and Chris, who was also in AP Calc, invited me to sit at his table. I didn’t think it would hurt to be a _little_ more social, so I agreed. He guided me to the cafeteria and we both got a burger with absolutely everything on it. “A man of culture I see!” Chris said referring to the burger.

“I’m not one for plain stuff, gets boring too easily,” I said with a shrug

“I hear that.” Chris patted my shoulder. “Let’s meet my friends.” Oh boy.

He walked over to the middle of the cafeteria and I saw a table with about five to six others. “Sup fuckers?”

The response was a conglomerate of ‘sup shit-for-brains’,‘sup dickwad.’ to ‘Hello Chris.’

“Who’s this?” A girl said pointing to me.

“This is Trenton, he’s new here and I was kind enough to show him around.” Then he looked at me, “Trenton, this is Trevor, Jeremy, and Thomas.” He said pointing to the boys respectively. Then he pointed to the opposite side, “This is Gina, Sierra, and Katelin, or Katie.”

I exchanged greetings and looked at them all as I sat down.

Trevor had curly blond hair and dark green eyes, Jeremy had short black hair and blue eyes, and Thomas had long brown hair and brown eyes. The ladies in order, Gina had wavy silver hair, likely dyed, and blue eyes. Sierra had short straight crimson hair. Her hair short enough to put into a small bun if she so chose. Katelin had jet black hair and light green eyes, or were they hazel?

“So…”Gina spoke, “Where did you move from?”

“Gina… you know the rule.” Chris interrupted.

“Relax Chris, I don’t mind.” I said before directing my attention to Gina, “I moved from Cicero, New York to here. My parents got better jobs cross country and so we moved.” I said with a small shrug of my shoulders.

Sierra piped in, “You play any sports?” there was a hidden excitement as she waited for my answer. Did they….? I internally huffed, I swear if I answer and they freak out, I am leaving. As much as the attention would be good for some, I wouldn’t count on it. Direct attention makes me nervous and clammy.

I sighed, “I played baseball back home.”

“You said his name is Trenton, right Christian?” Gina asked as Katelin gazed up from her phone, her eyes slightly wide. _Oh no…._

“Yeah…. So?” He replied, not getting the hint.

“YOU GUYS!! THIS IS TRENTON FREAKING FOSTER! HE’S LIKE... THE NUMBER ONE IN ALL OF MINOR LEAGUE BASEBALL! HIS STATS ARE BETTER THAN SOME OF THE MAJOR LEAGUERS!” Katlin shouted so loud that everyone stopped talking and I could feel everyone’s eyes on me. Problem is, that’s true I may or may not have forgotten to mention that I am insanely skilled, so much so, that I was deemed ‘too good’ at Little League and I was moved up to Minor league where I was getting stats equivalent to some major league players. When I said I was making headlines, I was not kidding.

I winced at the sudden attention, “I _was_ hoping that no one would recognize me so soon, but c’est la vie.” I said as I stood up and left the cafeteria to calm my nerves. Everyone staring at me is super creepy. I even heard whispers like, “That really _is_ him! And he’s here at _our_ school!” “Think he’ll be able to play for our team?” and this last one that caught my attention “He’s kinda cute.” My face heated up and someone noticed, “Oh look, he’s blushing.” I looked over where I heard it and I saw a girl who had dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes and piercing they were because I felt a shiver run up my spine. She smirked and I continued to walk outside the lunchroom and went to find a bathroom to just breathe.

 

Can’t I just live a normal life for once?


	2. Transition Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on the first day, more stuff

Walking out of the lunchroom to avoid stares was easy, it was the lingering stares in the hallway that were getting to me. They must have heard the commotion in the lunchroom and are now looking at me in awe. I don’t need these stares. I shot Tracy a text

 

 _Me:_ _Well, people know who I am now…_

 

_ Tracy: Wdym?? _

 

_ Me: Baseball _

 

Tracy would understand this, she knows how popular I was back home, it annoyed me to no end. I just wanted to go to school, go home, and relax. But I don’t get that, not now, not ever.

 

_ Tracy: Trent, I’m so sorry, I thought you would be in the clear. I didn’t say anything, but who found out? _

 

_ Me: One of Christian’s friends, who I met today, and all it took was a couple of questions to figure it out. I’ll see you at the end of the day. Love ya, sis. _

 

_ Tracy: Love you too big bro. _

 

I slid my phone back into my pocket and continued walking down the hallway and I found a window sill I could sit on to gaze out the window, it overlooked the courtyard. I sighed and put my head in my hands and contemplated just not showing up to school. I hate the attention, I don’t like being the popular one, it doesn’t suit me, I wanted to slip by unnoticed.

“You good up there?” A feminine voice rang out

I pulled my head back to see the girl who stared at me in the lunchroom before I left, “Did you come here to rub it in?” I asked monotone. 

“Nope.” Was her response and before I knew it, she was sitting across from me, her leg dangling over the edge.

“I’m not going to ask how you did that, but I am curious. What do you want?” I asked already bored and want to be left alone, I need time to adjust to my new situation.

“Could you look at me please?” She asked, and so I did and that’s was it. Her piercing green eyes captured my hazel ones. I felt something  _ warm _ and something that I didn’t feel before.

“What…. Who are you?” I shook my head to break free of her gaze, but a small part of me wanted to look at her some more to absorb her….  _ What the hell am I saying? _

“The name is Paige and Trenton, I find it cute for you to blush.” She said with a smirk. As if on cue, my cheeks heated up at the compliment. Then she giggled, “Wow, you blush easy don’t ya?”

I took a moment to observe her lightly tanned skin, like a light bronze, and she giggled again, “You know it’s rude to stare.” I averted my gaze out the window to hold back the blush, but as you can tell, it didn’t work. 

I mumbled out a sorry and continued to stare out the window, “I just wish sometimes I could fly under the radar, not be noticed, and play baseball. It’s the sport I enjoy, not the fame that comes with it.”

“A humble one huh?” Paige said, and then I felt her a lot closer. I turned my head and hers was about three inches away. My breathing hitched and then picked up, My heart is beating faster at her proximity, she has crawled pretty much in between my legs, eye level with me. Her hands are right next to my butt, and she’s staring at me like how a predator traps its prey.

She tilted her head, “Do I make you… nervous Trent?” She said as she bites her bottom lip, and holy shit, that’s a turn on.  _ Why am I like this? I’m never like this. _

“N-no, I’m not n-nervous.” I stammered out.

She leaned closer to my ear,  _ “I beg to differ Trent. I can see how nervous you are. No one has done this to you before, and it is mmmhmmm oh so good.” _

I am now one hundred percent sure turned on right now, “Co-could you please back up? Lunch is over soon and I have class.”

She faux pouted, “Well alright, but I’ll be keeping an eye on you.” She winked and hopped off the window sill, leaving me to calm down my lower half.

“What the hell just happened?” I asked to no one in particular.

“Well, I would say, Paige has a crush on you.” a new voice said.

I looked down and saw Tracy, “Hey sis, how much of that did you hear?”

“Most of it big bro, I figured you would find a space to think and this is exactly where I’d think you’d be, plus I saw you from my class across the courtyard,” Tracy explained.

I didn’t respond as I was thinking about what Paige did, no one has ever been able to get that kind of reaction out of me. One where I felt trapped, one where I couldn’t escape, even if I wanted to.

“You’re distracted, Trent.” Trace waved a hand in front of my face.

“Sorry sis, I just…. Today has been quite the day.” I said in a frustrated tone.

“Is it because you’re now the talk of the school? And because Paige has taken a liking to you?” she asked.

My face paled, this is not what I wanted, to be popular. Paige is an entirely different issue, “Well, it is now.” As if on cue, the bell rang, meaning I had study hall to get to. “I’ll pick you up after your last class, think you can make it to the parking lot?” I asked.

“Yeah, and don’t worry, you’ll be fine Trent.” She said as I hopped down and gave Tracy a hug. “Thank you Trace. Be good.”

“I will bro, have fun with Paige,” she said with a mischievous tone.

“ _ Please,  _ don’t say it like that,” I whined at her.

Trace giggled, “Bye now.”

“Bye Tracy,” I said putting my headphones in my ear and turned on a song by  _ SLANDER & RIOT-You Don’t Even Know Me _ . My Study Hall was in room 104 close to the entrance. I followed the map back to it and entered the door. The bell didn’t ring yet and I sat in the back corner and pulled out my phone and scrolled through some books I found on an app. Some of them are so far out that if it actually happened, people would be sent to a mental asylum. The bell rang and the teacher had rules put up on the SMART board. Simple ones, no horseplay, no loud talking, do your work, et cetera. 

The door opened and I could feel eyes on me, almost immediately. I looked up and locked eyes with Paige, and she wasn’t alone. She had two others she was with. Both of them looked me from head to toe accessing me, I look away and focus on reading my book. Then the tardy bell rings and everyone sits down. Paige was in the seat next to me, her friends in the seat diagonally right from me and the one ahead of me. So in other words, I’m trapped. Can’t I catch a break?

I stopped reading my story to switch to YouTube. There is a new game coming out soon and one of my friends sent me the trailer for it. I normally don’t catch up on news like this but I find it nice to not have to scour the entire Internet for it. I checked the clock on the wall and saw it was 11:45 AM and this doesn’t end until 12:30 PM. I figure now would be a good time to ask the teacher to explore the school. School ends at around 2:30, so I better ask now.

I stood up and went to the teacher’s desk. Mr. Hope, the teacher, looked up, “How can I help you?”

“Would you mind if I just explored the school? I’m a new student here and I still have trouble finding my way around.” I explained.

“Sure, as long as you come back before 12:30, so that way I know you aren’t cutting your other classes.” He said with a scowl.

I chuckled, “Trust me, after what happened in lunch, I would have cut school, but I have a younger sibling here, and I can’t leave her here. I promise to be back before the bell.”

“Do you mind taking someone to accompany you, since I also don’t want you to get lost.” Mr. Hope asked, well, more like demanded since he  _ is _ the teacher here.

“I volunteer!” I heard a voice that made me wince, Paige. It’s not like I’m trying to leave so she can’t follow me or anything like that.

“Ms. Grant, would you give….?” He trailed off, not knowing my name

“Trenton Foster,” I said

His eyes widened in recognition,  _ great, _ “Mr. Foster here a tour of the school and have him back before the end of the period?”

“It'd be my pleasure Mr. Hope,” Paige said in a mischievous voice.

I withheld a groan of annoyance just for the sake of it. I walked out the door and Paige followed. I stepped aside to let her lead since she seems to know the school grounds more than I do.

After turning around the corner she turned and put a hand on my chest backing me up into the set of lockers. Since I didn’t expect it, I didn’t put up much resistance. I did manage to halt the force of the lockers from impacting my back.

Paige got right up into my face and her facial expression was full of anger, “What the hell are you trying to do?” she seethed.

“Well, I’m doing exactly as I intended, to explore the school because being new doesn’t come with the innate knowledge of Franklin High,” I explained calmly.

Paige, however, was not convinced, “Quit bringing in John Locke’s Tabula Rasa theory into this, answer this: Are you trying to avoid me?”

“That could be it, but here’s the thing: You pretty much came onto me on the window sill. You only left because I was uncomfortable. Right now, you aren’t helping your case.” I explained with hand gestures. I focused my gaze on her face. Her eyes were twinkling like she found her answer. Her face softened and she backed off.

“Sorry, I just, when I see a hot guy, I lose my senses.” Paige sheepishly admitted.

When she said hot guy, my face was covered in shock.  _ She called me hot. No one has ever called me hot before.  _ So, what did I do? I blushed and stepped aside real quick to hide it.

“What’s wrong Trent?” Paige asked concerned.

I cleared my throat, “You uh, called me hot. No one ever has…” I looked away and when I looked back, Paige’s face was in shock.

“Oh my God, I...did, oh this is so embarrassing, and…” she groaned in embarrassment. I think she was madly blushing.

She’s cute when she blushes…

“What did you say?” Paige inquired. Did I say that out loud?

“Did you just call me ‘cute’?” This time a blush formed on my cheeks. “You did!!” she accused.

“Okay, okay I did, cause it’s true. But that doesn’t mean we’re going to be together.” Jeez, could that have sounded any harsher?

Whether or not she was affected by my words, she didn’t show it, “Just you wait. Come on, I have to show you around.” Then she grabbed my hand and started to pull me along. She showed me where PE is, my locker on the second floor, and pointed out the sports fields. She also told me that Mr. Hope is the baseball coach. I groaned aloud.

“What’s up?” Paige asked.

“No wonder why Mr. Hope’s eye widened when I mentioned my name, he is going to want me to try out for the team, but with the stats I have, I don’t think I would be allowed to play, maybe I could assist the team.” I mused.

“Oh. Well, I never did finish what I started.” Paige said as I checked my phone for the time, it was 12:10 and she has shown me a majority of the school. The next thing I know, I’m in a janitor’s closet and she is pushed flush against me.

“Paige, what the hell are you doing?” I exclaimed.

Her response was attacking my neck with kisses. Her arms around my midsection. Mine somehow went to her waist, and that’s when I realized that she has a petite frame. Holy hell, could I have been put in any other predicament? I know this girl is cute and all, but why me?

She kept kissing and sucking on my neck, most certainly leaving a hickey if she continued. “Paige could you please st-” I was cut off as she found an exploit, right where my jawbone connects to my neck, a little below the ear. My hands tightened on her waist.

“Stop what now? I just found the jackpot,” she smirked in the dim lighted janitor’s closet then continued to kiss and suck on that spot. She didn’t go for my lips, which I’m thankful for.

“Paige we have to make it back to class. I also don’t need rumors about me.” I reasoned.

She stopped kissing and licked the area one last time before stepping back and smiling that troublesome smile, “Look at you, all turned on. Didn’t know that was all it took Foster.”

“Difficult not to when a pretty girl pulls you into a closet and starts kissing your neck like no tomorrow and moves their small, yet beautiful body against mine. You wanna tell my hormones to take a hike Grant?” I seethed, yet complimenting her, I think.

“You seemed to have enjoyed it, judging by the campsite you have.” She points out. I don’t even have to look down to check, I know.

“I’m not looking for a relationship right now, and if I was, I would look at the person’s personality, not physical attractiveness. Anything after the personality is a bonus, and while yes you would be nice. Your first impression says otherwise.” I practically screamed at her.

Paige hung her head in shame, “I apologize for being forward, but I don’t apologize for this.”

“For wha-?” I said as she hugged me tight and whispered something in my ear. I think she said,  _ “ _ _ I'll make it up to you, I swear _ _. Plus I meant what I said, you’re hot and I’m attracted to you.”  _ Then she led me back to class and sat down. I know for a fact there is a hickey on my neck so I’m leaning to my right side, hopefully covering it. I put my music back into my ears and drown out any other voices. I look at the time and see it’s 12:25, meaning the period ends in five minutes. Then I have history and another study hall before the first day of senior year is over.  

The bell rings and I grabbed my stuff and decide to head to my locker. It’s upstairs for some reason and I look to the shelves on my left to see 1879 next to me. At the end of this set of locker shelves there was a set of stairs, so climbing up the stairs was easy, the stares I was receiving were unnerving. I know I am basically a celebrity in school now. Making it to the top of the stairs, I noticed that the lockers were blue and white alternating. How come I didn’t notice this before? Well, I was trying to make my way around the school first. At least my locker, I noticed, is an end locker. I looked at my schedule for the combination and spun the dial on it to open it. I unloaded all the notebooks, that I labeled in class, into the locker. I keep it pretty basic, maybe decorate it in baseball attire. I closed my locker and froze.

There was a crowd of at least fifteen people just staring at me in shock. “Is that Trenton Foster?” someone asked. I swear a pin could drop and it would be considered ‘loud’.

“Uhhmm, hi,” I said before walking off, back down the stairs to my history class. It was a few rooms away from my study hall room. Soon, I heard people shouting my name and wanting to talk to me. I’m reiterating the fact that I’m not social. If anything, I have hit my limit on social interaction today. I remember the room number on the schedule and burst into the class before the bell. I was breathing hard, but not enough to warrant panting. Everyone was staring at me as I sat down.

“Wait, Trenton Foster is in this class? That means I have three classes with him?” That was a girl who is probably gushing over me. Relationships are the last thing on my mind right now.

“Yeah, I have four classes with him, granted one’s a study hall, but still.” another girl said.

One of them seemed to have more attention to detail, “Is that a hickey on his neck?” My hand immediately went to cover it, “It is? Who’s the lucky girl?”

“That would be me.” a new voice, assuming it was Paige said. I could even imagine that cute smirk on her face.

“Damn Grant, making moves already, I thought after-” one girl said

“Say his name and I will knock you out girly,” she said with fierce tone. Remind me not to mention this at all.

“Okay, but isn’t it a little too soon? I am concerned about you girl.” the girl said. I turned around in my seat to see one of Paige’s friends I noticed vaguely at lunch.

“Relax, I’ll be fine,” Paige said as class started, I decided not holding the hickey anymore since people would see it and talk about it and a thought dawned on me.

 

How am I going to explain it to Tracy? 


	3. Pizza and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation to Tracy, downtime with Trent's friends back home, Twitter drama, food, note, Paige, and blushing.
> 
> Got it? Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many ideas for the future... I'm enjoying this lil story

After thinking about it, the best way for me to tell Tracy was after school. Simple as that, but first, History awaits. The class itself was boring, but everyone seemed to have been paying attention to me and not the teacher. So, I had to sit with a neutral expression on my face, ignoring everyone and everything.

The final bell rung and I headed to my locker to dump some stuff in it, my backpack was actually heavy, filled with notebooks and a couple of textbooks. How does anyone here not have a dislocated shoulder from all the weight?

Standing at my locker caused more stares and I just wanna crawl in a hole and be left alone. I have mentioned it in passing once and I’ll say it again:  _ Being popular isn’t for me. _

Tracy seemed to have wondered her way over here, “Hey Trenton!” she said as she appeared next to me. Gasps and whispers are being tossed around at Tracy, who apparently dared approach me.

“Hey, sis, ready to go home?” I asked, making a side glance at her.

“Yeah, soooo how is it being popular?” she teased.

“Let me be honest Tracy, I hate it with a burning passion. You know how I am.” I stated matter-of-factly.

“I get that” and then she went around to my right side, where the hickey is, “What’s this?” she asked pointed to the said hickey.

“I’ll explain in the truck, right now, we have a crowd, that won’t mind their own business!!” I raised my voice at the last part and everyone scattered, you think people would learn by now. Nowadays, the high school thrives on one person’s drama and life. It just so happens that the attention is now focused on  _ me _ . 

Tracy followed me out and we were going to leave but someone was lingering on the truck, and who else would it be?

 

Paige.

 

“What do you want, Paige?” I said in a bored tone.

“Well, I could go for the dirty answer, but I would like a ride home? Please?” She said, batting her eyelashes.  _ Hell, why does every girl do that? It won’t work on me. _

Trace interrupted, “Sure, I’ll sit in the back, you can ride shotgun.” I glared at Tracy not hiding my disapproval and she returned it before saying, “What got into your pants today?”

“She almost did,” I said pointing to Paige.

“Well…., yeah that’s true, but you did enjoy it,” Paige stated.

“I’m out of the loop here aren’t I?” Tracy asked, eyebrows raised.

“Very. Paige, get in, tell me your address and I’ll take you home.” I said with a sigh.

The drive home was boring, but what made it worse was that Paige lived like, two houses down, so I guess fate is just telling me something. We did, however, drive by the coast to see the Pacific Ocean. The beach looked packed for a Thursday. I can’t imagine what it would like on Friday night.

Paige and Tracy were chatting and talking fashion, which intrigued me. Tracy  _ never  _ talks about fashion. Then again, I’m not one for fashion, so that makes sense

We passed a few convenient stores and also a place that interested me, a batting cage. Perfect. I could practice my swings and stuff. I mentioned that we moved over the summer, well, it was like the last three weeks of summer. So, I haven’t had time to explore San Diego. Maybe this weekend I’ll make a trip out to see the sights. 

“Turn right here,” Paige said, breaking her conversation for a second. Wait, I normally turn right here, to go home.

“Where exactly do you live? This is the route I would use to get home.” I said inquisitively.

“Yeah, I live in the third house from the left,” Paige said, and the realization hit me. 

“We’re neighbors aren’t we?” I said pulling in the shared parking lot between our two houses. I backed up the truck towards the right side, separating us. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you for the ride and uh, good luck explaining that thing on your neck.” Paige giggled.

“Yeah, the explanation is, you gave it to me,” I said, knowing full well that Tracy is whipping her gaze back and forth.

“Don’t accuse me, you enjoyed it.” Paige drawled out.

I rolled my eyes, “Get out please.”

“Fine, you mind if I catch a ride tomorrow?” she asked hopefully.

I looked to Tracy and she just shrugged but had her evaluating eyes on me. “Sure, I don’t see a problem.”

“Thanks, Trent.” Then she  _ kissed  _ me on the cheek. Which promptly caused me to blush. Paige giggled and left.

As soon as the door shut Tracy squealed in joy. “OMG! SHE KISSED YOU, ON THE CHEEK! DID SHE GIVE YOU THAT THING ON YOUR NECK?!” 

“Tracy, relax, and I’ll give you the details inside, away from prying ears,” I said as I looked out the window. 

“SHE DID, DIDN’T SHE?!” Tracy said, not relaxing in the slightest. 

“I’ll see you inside,” I said, grabbing my backpack from next to Tracy. I unlocked the door to our house. Well, it’s a condo, but I call it a house because I’ve lived in one for seventeen years. A condo is just a term for a fancier house. Our parents are kinda rich… per se. Like they are in the upper class but like the lowest part of the upper class. If that even makes any sense.

I dropped my bag onto the kitchen table and pulled out all of my syllabi and put the signature pages out for Mom and Dad to see. This is our first ‘Homework’ assignment. I know, it’s dumb. Tracy joined me at the table and gave me that look. That ‘start talking’ look.

“Trace, you know I’m not looking for a relationship, right?”

“Yeah, so you’ve said,” she responded her brown eyes gazing into mine.

“Well, Paige is different, when you saw me on the window sill, she had just shown up into my personal space and, well,  my breathing hitched and my heart rate skyrocketed. She is pretty, I’m not denying it. It was the way she went about it. Later, during my study hall, she gave me a tour of the school, since I still didn’t know my way around. She pushed me into a janitor’s closet. Cliché, I know, but she started to kiss my neck, which explains the mark on my neck.” I said pointing to it. “You know what this is called?”

Tracy shook her head. “It’s called a hickey. A skin blemish, when someone bites, licks, or sucks on an area of skin for a period of time. It will fade in a few days, but I know it is going to be the talk of the school for a while.”

“So, Paige didn’t kiss you on the lips?” Tracy asked; She is sometimes  _ too _ innocent.

“No, she didn’t kiss me on the lips. If I was to be in a relationship, it would take a few months to hit that stage, for me at least.” 

“But that cheek kiss-” Trace started.

“Was her trying to get under my skin, and I’ll admit, it did get me to blush.” I finished as the heat started to creep up my neck. 

“So do you like her?” Tracy boldly inquired.

The question caught me off guard because that was NOT the direction I thought she was going to take. “I mean, she seems like a nice girl, but the Californian stereotypes of girls paints everything in a negative light. I know I shouldn’t say that, but I just don’t find myself ready for that kind of commitment.” I say with a small shrug of my shoulders.

“Well, whatever you decide big brother, I’ll be there for you,” Tracy said as she hugged me. I returned the hug and squeezed a little tighter.

If it wasn’t obvious, Tracy and I have a close relationship. We do so many things together. We play all sorts of games together. Sometimes I even act a  _ tad _ overprotective when a boy is trying to make moves on her. I just don’t want her heart to be broken at a young age. I know I should stop with it, but when you basically helped raise her, you know that the time comes to back off.

I glanced over at the fridge to see a note.

 

_ Dear Trenton and Tracy, _

 

 _Hope you like the new place! We will be home in a few hours, we want to hear all about school today! We love you lots!_ __  
__  
_-Mom and Dad_ __  
__  
Well, that explains their absence. I thought they would have been home by now. They both have jobs that require them to be away for most of the week. I am glad that I don’t have workaholics as parents.

After telling Tracy that I would order chicken bacon ranch pizza from the local pizza shop, I went to my room, turned on my Xbox and got my headset on. I started thinking about Paige…. Wait, what?

How am I so infatuated with her? I mean she did give me a hickey, kiss my cheek and said I was hot in the span of two hours. I mean she is pretty, so there’s that. Looking up at my TV, I got a party invite, or just a place to chat, from one of my good buddies back home. I mean I do miss home, but we moved and I have to accept it.

I joined the party to see four familiar aliases that I’ve met. “Yo, Trenton! How’s west coast life?” My friend Thomas, or Tom asked.

“It’s going, my dude. Kinda hot here, but nothing that I can’t handle.” I said with a shrug, even though they can’t see me.

“Trent, you know you are trending on Twitter again?” another friend, Derek, said.

“Wait, hold the fuck up! What? People don’t understand that I am not one for popularity.” I yelled as I checked my twitter feed and sure enough, the hashtag #TrentFoster was trending... again. It would get even worse if people found out my address. I would be bombed by the paps 24/7. I wouldn’t be able to sneeze without them knowing about it.

I chuckled, “Why did I have to be so good at baseball?” I asked no one in particular.

Tom answered, “You didn’t ask, you just are and damn it, man, we miss you. We feel like you are closing up on us. Over these past few weeks, you talk less, you play less, and you seem uninterested in your favorite pastimes, except baseball. So what’s on your mind? Something that  _ isn’t  _ about social media.”

“Well, a girl is infatuated with me,” I say waiting for the response of ‘who is it?’

“Who is it?” All four of them asked at once.

“Ever heard of a girl named Paige Grant?” I asked and the silence was my answer. “Well, say something? Guys?”

“Hold on, we looking her up.” Brett, the intellectual one of the bunch said. Grammar wise, that was a terrible sentence, but ‘less word equal smart sentence’ according to him.

While all this was happening, I was loading up Destiny 2. I had some stuff to do and wanted to relax after a stressful day at school. Silence reigned for the next five minutes and as I was loading into a match, they all reconvened and told me this, “So she’s hot, cute, pretty, 9/10 would bang. But, she seems like the player type for girls.” 

This struck me as odd, from the interactions I’ve had with her, she didn’t come off as the ‘player’ type of girl. “Imma have to dispute that last point. From the times I met her, she was nothing but nice and sweet, except for the time she almost came onto me, as a matter of fact, she did and I got a hickey for it.” I said mostly to myself, but loud enough to stun the rest of my friends into silence.

“Wait, you made out with her?” they said in unison.

“It was one way. I wanted her off me, and I did admit she was pretty, and she had called me hot, and I also admitted that if her first impression was better I would have considered her as a potential relationship.” Is this what girls do sometimes? Gossip about a guy one of their friends are interested in?

“Well, for your information, her parents are joint CEOs at Blue Badger Electronics, and if I remember correctly, your parents both work there, in different departments,” Brett said.

“You’re correct,” I said

“When am I not?” Brett asked.

“Most of the time.” We all responded in unison.

“So…” I started, “What am I going to do about her? She lives right next door and I’m going to have to drive her to school tomorrow, and since Tracy was there I didn’t want to come off as rude.”

“Dude, honestly, she seems like your type. Good boy tames the bad girl.” Tom says.

“Bro, you’ve been reading too many of those types of stories,” I said playfully scolding him.

Before I even got to play, the doorbell rang, that must mean the pizza is here. I grabbed a twenty out of my wallet and headed to the door telling Trace to get some plates and napkins. I would get the drinks when I came back.

I opened the door and saw the pizza down on the step, with a note.

 

_ Hey Trent, _

_ I paid for it for you, consider this a token of me trying to make it up to you. Also, chicken bacon ranch is delicious, so nice choice. _

 

_ Paige _

 

 _P.S. Pick me for school at 7:45 AM, please. See you tomorrow._ **;)** **_  
_****_  
_** Well, great.

 

“Trent! What’s taking so long?” Tracy yelled from the kitchen.

“Relax sis, I’m coming,” I said putting the pizza with the note on it.

“How much was it?” Trace saw the note, “Oh, that explains why I didn’t hear a person freaking out when they saw you.”

“Maybe they would freak out from how ugly I am.” I chuckled out

“Trent, if you don't stop self-deprecating yourself, imma hit you.” Tracy threatened

“Shut up and eat the pizza. I might even give a few slices to Paige as thanks. I mean, the note even says she paid for it.” I said as I stood up and wrapped two pieces of the pizza in tinfoil and walked outside to the Grant’s. I knocked on the door and Paige answered.

“Trenton, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Paige said but I blanked out as I saw her. She was wearing super short shorts and a simple white tank top, her light bronze skin on display. She looks so pretty. A pair of snapping fingers brought me out, “I know I’m pretty, but my eyes are up here.” I shook my head and looked away to hide my blush.

“I, uh, wanted to thank you for paying for the pizza. So I, uh, brought you a couple of slices as thanks.” I said as I handed her the pizza. She took it and looked at me, bit her lip, and then leaned down from her top step to kiss my cheek. My blush came back full force and she then hugged me. I was hesitant but I hugged her back.

“Thank you, Trenton. You are different from the boys I know. Take care and remember 7:45 AM!” She said as she disappeared into her house and I walked back to my house.

 

With a goddamn smile plastered across my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An explanation for Paige coming next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay bye now!
> 
> -Horus


	4. Look From the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige's point of view, post-Chapter 3.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Paige’s POV_ **

 

When Trenton came over and handed me the pizza, I found that he was a little nervous and it was really cute. It also included the fact that he was not so subtly checking me out. I normally don’t wear these kinds of clothes, but today was an exception. It was super hot out, well at least today was. I don't know why he got pizza but I did pay for it and left the note. 

Trenton Foster is the kid who doesn’t like the spotlight but is in the spotlight anyway. As a matter of fact, he’s trending on Twitter, everyone is obsessing over him and his baseball skills. He did mention baseball when I talked to him, and I guess he’s good at it. When Mr. Hope saw him, his eyes widened, he already knew who he was. Rumors circulated the school when the media found out his family was moving across the country. He moved to San Diego, maybe not the best place, but it could be worse, he could have moved across the ocean or something. His parents work for my parents at the company. Being a CEO’s daughter isn’t as all cracked up to be. I mean, yeah, the money is nice, but it is not what I want. I want romance and someone who takes me for me.

People try to flirt with me, try to get in between my legs, try to go for the money, but Trenton….. He’s different. Even though he doesn’t act interested, I have a small feeling that he is.

He’s at least more modest, handsome, and caring than Derek Barnes. My cheating ex. I might as well tell the story between us.

So, Derek Barnes was a good boy turned bad. He got mixed up in the wrong crowds and I guess that’s what made me fall for him. I was young and naive and wanted to experience love. My parents were high school sweethearts, so they had smooth sailing. People thought they wouldn’t last because of their clashing personalities. Even though I wasn’t even a thought in my father’s eye, I can see the way my Dad looks at my Mom, full of love, lust, and commitment. I wanted that and Derek was the one. At least… until he wasn’t.

It started off as him not texting me ‘Good Morning’ like he normally did. Then, our conversations were getting shorter and shorter. Eventually, we stopped talking, but we didn’t break up. Weird, I know. What drew the final straw was when I got home from softball practice, yes I used to play but not anymore, and I heard sounds coming from a room. I was freaked out since I thought it was burglars, but then I heard moaning. I immediately ran to my room and heard the sounds getting louder. I opened the door to see my ‘boyfriend’ balls deep in my ‘best friend’. They were doing it in MY bed. I steamed out of my room and got a hammer from my Dad’s toolbox. I walked back in there, calm as can be, and threatened to beat them to a pulp and to leave and never speak to me again.

You think they would have gone to the police and tried to turn me in, but here’s the thing. They were fucking in my bed and I don’t let people into my house as willingly as I used to. The police did come to my house, but since they were on my family’s property. I was justified in my threats. Truth be told, I should have been sent to jail for the threats, and do I regret saying those words? A bit, but I like to think I have moved on. I flirt almost relentlessly now, but I only go that far, I still haven’t been deflowered.

Yes, you heard right. I, Paige Grant am still a virgin. Crazy, right? You’d think that I would be whoring around and getting absolutely wasted after splitting up from my ex. At the time, I was 15, so that would not have been good. That wasn’t the case, in fact, it was the opposite. The best part is, I came out as a better person, I think. I mean, the rumors are saying that I’m a complete and utter slut, but I’m not.

While yes, I have been close to losing my virginity before, I always stated clearly I wasn’t consenting. The timing didn’t feel right, but with Trenton…. I wouldn’t mind losing it to him. Call me creepy and clingy, but he seems like a guy who could be a romantic type, and I’m a sucker for romance. Nothing over the top, but not mundane. Am I reading too much into Trenton’s gesture of handing me some pizza? Probably. Am I going to overthink any gesture he does to me now? Most likely and I will have to downplay my feelings just a tad. 

He is picking me up tomorrow so I am really nervous, why does he do this to me when we aren’t even together? Is this what falling in love is? Is it too soon? Am I ready for it? 

“Paige!” A voice rang out, startling me from my thoughts.

“Yeah, Mom?” I asked, still stressing over my thoughts about Trenton.

“How was your first day of Senior year?” My Mom asked. I looked like a spitting image of her, the dirty blonde hair and green eyes I got from her. I did, however, get the skin tone from my dad. He has a heavy Italian heritage, plus he worked outside a lot during his summers before he moved to America with his family. Come to think of it, I’m the first of his family to be born in America. That in itself is something I don’t say aloud. My family has their business and I don’t take part in it as much. I mean, they ask me to get the opinions of my peers about some technology.

“It was good, you know who is next door?” I asked curiously if they know who is living next to us.

“The Fosters, I know dear, and Trenton is a baseball star, according to his parents. We are good friends and Tracy, Trenton’s younger sister, is such a doll. Why do you ask?” she said eyeing me with the hints of a smirk on her face.

“Well, I… I think I like him. He’s different from all of the other boys. He doesn’t care that he is popular, and he doesn’t even  _ want _ to be popular. He even told me, he’s just....”

“I get it, honey, you like him, a lot it seems.” Mom was fully smirking now.

“He even brought me pizza when I paid for it,” I said looking out the window towards his house.

“You bought his pizza and then…” Mom was leaning on the countertop, still smiling.

“He gave me some of it and I haven’t eaten it yet because I’ve been thinking about him,” I admitted with a blush on my cheeks. No guy does this to me. Not even Derek. Right now, he doesn’t even hold a candle to what Trenton does to me right now. I’m gushing over him, like a lovesick girl. Why am I not surprised?

“Do you think you could love this boy?” Mom inquired, trying to get me to admit my feelings. Thinking back, when did I ever tell my parents how I’m feeling?

“Who said what about loving what boy?” My Dad strolled into the kitchen, giving a Mom a chaste kiss.

“Paige here is falling for the boy next door, Trenton Foster, and I’m having a blast making our daughter blush over him. He’s already wooing her without him even trying.” Mom explained in the fewest amount of words possible.

“Trenton?” Dad questioned

“That’s the one.” Mom agreed.

Dad then looked at me, “I’d have no problems him dating you, Paige. Daniel and Marissa Foster, his parents, say he’s never dated, and if he has, he didn’t tell them.”

My eyes widened and my heart started to pump faster. He’s available  _ and _ it seems like he still could have a few firsts with  _ me. _ That is if I can clean up my act.

How is the attraction going to go? Is he going to know if I have an interest in him? Or is he going to have an interest in me and I’m the only one who is going to be too blind to see it? I mentally weighed each option before coming to a conclusion….

He knows already since I called him hot and gave him the hickey. So if I clearly didn’t state my attraction to him then he must be blind. Or he’s ignoring me.

“Paige?” Dad’s voice scared me and I flinched.

“Y-yes?” I asked, trying to calm down.

Dad chuckled, “You’re thinking about him aren’t you?” Mom was also chuckling alongside him.

“You both want me to date him, don’t you?” I asked; My hands on my hips and an eyebrow raised.

Their eyes softened, “Well, after  _ him _ ,” Dad said with pure disgust, “we knew you weren’t going to date until you found ‘the one’” He air quoted. “Now is he ‘the one’ for you?” Dad asked eyebrow raised.

“I mean, I want to say yes, but…,” I said as I trailed off.

“But what sweetie?” Dad prodded.

“But I’m afraid to be heartbroken again,” I said as I hung my head in shame.

I then felt arms circle my body and a hand under my chin and I saw my parents’ eyes twinkling and they brought me in for a hug. Silent tears adventured down my face as I thanked them for supporting me.

Truth be told, I was a real mess post-Derek. The first day was fine, but the following days I was depressed, crying, throwing things, having a full mental breakdown. It’s a wonder that I’m not surrounded by four padded walls and in a straight jacket. Thankfully, two and a half weeks later, I was getting over it and was calming down. Then, I went to school like I didn’t just have a mental breakdown. People asked and I never told anyone about it. It was better that way, they didn’t need to get into my personal business. The pizza was now long forgotten.

After we all separated from the family hug, I heard barking and the pitter patter of feet clinking against the floor. It was none other than my dog Jasper. She is a Golden Lab/Golden Retriever mix, and she is the most adorable dog on the planet. She saw I was crying and whined and hopped into my lap, pushing me into the living room and onto the couch. I remember the day we got her from the clinic. She was just a little puppy abandoned by her mother. They found her by the side of Interstate 5. Me, being the wonderful and joyous thirteen year old I was picked her, out of any of the dogs that were there. She was one of the reasons I didn’t go completely mad. So I gave her a hug, at least as much as I could with most of her weight on me.

She barked and licked my face a few times, “Okay Jasper, I get it girl, you miss me. I missed you too” I said as I gave her a kiss on the head. She got off of me and went to her doggy bed, which is in my room. 

“Will you alright dear?” Mom tentatively asked.

Wiping away the last tear, “I will be Mom, I will be.” 

“Other than that, do you like him or not?” Mom bluntly inquired.

My mind went back to Trenton and I blushed again, “Mooommmmm!”

“Well, I gotta know if I’m going to have grandkids in the next six years.” Mom said with a shrug.

“I don’t know Mom,” I said, my cheeks still burning from embarrassment.

“Well, what does your heart tell you?” Dad asked in passing between his home office and the living room.

“I mean, on one hand, I want to tell him, but on the other hand, I want to get to know him in case he isn’t who I think he is. My mind  _ and _ my heart are split and neither one wants to give me a straight answer.” I said with a sigh.

“Well, it seems he’s the one then,” Dad said amused

“How would you know?” I asked.

Mom piped up, “It was how I was with your father, I couldn’t decide whether or not to date him or even ask him out. In the end, I’m glad I did. It’s how we got you.”

“EWWWW MOM! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR HOW I WAS MADE!!” I shouted whilst covering my ears.

I uncovered my ears to see them snickering at my expense. Hardy har har to them. I rolled my eyes and went to my room.

My room doesn’t scream ‘girl lives here’. It screams ‘I’m different from all the others’. I dislike the color pink. It just doesn’t fly with me. My room is medium sized and I personally like not having a humongous room. It fits me just right. Most of the stuff in my room is cream colored or some similar shade. I love the purple bedspread that completely contrasts the entire room. Think of it as an anchor point in a photo, something that draws its attention to you immediately. That’s my bed.

Looking at the time, I realized it is 10:37 PM, I better head to sleep. I grabbed a towel and headed to my personal bathroom. Being an only child has its advantages I guess. Grabbing my Pantene shampoo and conditioner, I turned on the shower and let the hot water cascade my body, it loosened my muscles. I didn’t know I was that stressed. Washing up twenty minutes later, I changed into simple panties and a nightshirt. I pulled back my covers and climbed into bed. My alarm was set for 7 AM so I would be ready for school. 

Before I fell asleep, my dreams consisted of Trenton. I am obsessed with this boy, and I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insight to Paige's life and stuff she has dealt with over the past few years. She wants to give her heart to him, but she's scared and fears rejection.
> 
> Till next chapter...


	5. Dreams will be Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names from Chapter 3 are used here. Also, one of them is Derek, but NOT Paige's Derek. I noticed this when I wrote it and I'm too lazy to change it. 
> 
> Also, more insight, next chapter contains School and Weekend.

**_Trenton’s POV (Names from Chapter 3 will pop up again, re-read if you get lost)_ **

 

After walking back home, Tracy wanted to know all the details and she freaked the hell out. Saying how much she likes me and she would be good for me. Well, I don’t doubt the ‘good for me’ part but I’ve never dated before. The girls back home would shamelessly throw themselves at me and would basically say ‘you can get in my pants anytime.’

No thanks, I’ll keep my virginity for the right girl. Even so, the right girl might be right next door. I shook my head at the thought and returned to my game. My friends were chatting about my wellbeing and she seems like the right kind of girl for me. I rolled my eyes at the conversation. I mean, so far I’ve gotten a hickey, two kisses on the cheek,  _ and _ she admitted I was hot. To be fair, she is very cute, but I know next to nothing about her. I specifically remember Tom rushing into a relationship and he got burned hard. It took us like a week and a half to get him  _ somewhat _ normal.

“Hey guys, I’m back, what’s up?” I said like I just got back, even though I was here the whole time.

“Oh, hey, Trenton, you know the girl that’s hooked on you?” Brett asked.

“Yeah, what about her?” I tentatively asked.

“Well, the first Council meeting of Brohood went into effect while you were gone.” Council of Brohood? The hell happened while I was gone for an hour? “We decided, Tom, Derek and I, Brett, that we deem Paige Grant...” He paused for effect, “Datable by our standards. She seems like a good girl for you.” Brett finished.

“Wow, didn’t know I had my own version of Tinder, thanks, guys.” I joked sarcastically.

“Man, my heart hurts from that one.” Brett retorted, “I can see my life flash before my eyes!” Then he promptly did a fake death noise. How did I ever become friends with them? I thought with a smile.

“Trenton! Mum and Dad are home!” Tracy shouted from the kitchen. My room is on the second floor, first door on the right, so I managed to hear her, even though my door was shut. We all have had those moments when you get hyped in a game and you just belt out curses and you’re shouting as loud as possible. Not just me right? Guys normally know what I’m talking about.

“Gotta go, boys,” I said as the boys said their goodbyes. I ran down the stairs to see my parents talking to Tracy.

“Hey, Mum! Hey, Dad! How was work?” I asked, curious about their jobs.

They turned their attention to me, “Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Grant are lovely people. Their daughter, Paige goes to your school. She is really pretty by the way. Speaking of, how was school?” Mum spoke and Dad had a knowing grin on his face.

My gaze slid to Tracy, “What did you say?” I said as I stepped towards her. Tracy yelped and quickly ran out of the room, leaving me with my parents. I turned towards them, “What did she tell you?”

Dad chuckled, “That Paige may or may not have a crush on you. She also left something with you.” My eyes widened.

Mun interjected, “Did you kiss her?”. Mum can really be blunt sometimes.

“I didn’t!” I answered quickly.

Mum pointed to my neck, “Then what’s that?” The hickey was exposed.

I signed, “Okay, she may or may not have given me a hickey while showing me around and I didn’t want her to kiss me. I mean, she is really pretty but…”

Mum interrupted, “So, you like her?” Dad was holding back laughter. He was enjoying my embarrassment. I love my Dad, but he’s being a prick right now.

“I…. uh… I mean, she is pretty cute, but if I do like her, I wouldn’t know what to do. She is nice, but I don’t know how to proceed.” I said, scratching the back of my neck.

“Well, Trenton, You would be friends with her first, get to know her, then ask her out on a date. Now, the date would have to be good for both of you.” Mum said as a blush crept up my neck.

“Honey look, he’s blushing over her! I have to say, son, about time!” Dad bellowed out.

The aforementioned blush made its grand entrance and covered my entire face. “Can we not talk about Paige now?” I pleaded.

“Of course sweetie.” Mum said, “Did anything else happen today?”

“Besides being recognized in front of the entire school  _ and _ became a trend on Twitter again? Nothing major.” I said with a shrug, breaking eye contact.

Both of my parents looked at me with…. Pity? Ugh, I know they mean well, but every time I get recognized, my life becomes harder. As much as Tracy enjoys the spotlight. 95% of it is on  _ me _ . I barely have a private life as it is. “ _ Please _ , don’t look at me with pity. I hate it and you both know it. Sorry, I became such a baseball superstar. And I  _ really, really _ don’t want to have another argument about me quitting baseball. I love the sport, but not the fame that comes with it.” I said staring off into the evening sky. That’s a plus around here. The sunsets and evenings are always beautiful here in San Diego.

“Okay, so anything else that you need?” Dad asked, the conversation slowly dying.

“Yeah, I need you both to sign these syllabi as a homework grade, knowing you have looked over it. Might want to ask Trace about her’s.” I said as I walked out of the kitchen. “I love you both, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Love you Trenton!” My parents said in unison.

The clock was hitting 11 PM and I decided to skip my evening shower and go to sleep. I stripped out of my clothes to reveal my chest and my scar. This scar was over my chest going down to my abdomen. It was from a car accident years ago. Tracy wasn’t with me, thank the Lord for that. I laid down in my bed and I began to dream. Unfortunately, it turned dark real fast...

 

**Dream, Year and a half ago...**

 

I was driving home from my job, a simple cashier job at my local store, in the snow and Winter in New York is terrible. Anyone who lives in the North Eastern US knows this. Black Ice littered about, snow-covered roads, and super cautious drivers. I was driving along the backroads because they’re too fun, especially in the snow. I was stepping on the brakes making my car slide, also making sure no one was behind me. I was laughing having a good time, considering the fact I had just gotten my license last week. I was enjoying my freedom and I took a corner too fast.

That was it. A car came around the corner and I had slid into their lane, I couldn’t stop. The car hit me and I hit my head on the door frame and got some major whiplash. Next thing I know, I’m rolling down a hill. My seatbelt was the only thing keeping me in my seat. I rolled for what felt like forever and then I stopped. Upside down, and I tasted something warm and metallic.

Blood.

I was bleeding and I looked down, well, up considering my position. My shirt had a darker color to it. That was bad. I had to keep myself calm throughout all this. I managed to get my seatbelt undone and I fell to the roof of the car. The driver side window was smashed and I could see the top of the hill. It wasn’t that steep and I could see lights, meaning someone was there. 

After crawling out the window. I checked my pockets and surprisingly enough, my phone was still there. The screen was cracked but it still worked. Thank god for cases amirite?

I stood up, but my legs were too weak and I fell into the snow. I was cold. That was all I felt. The snow falling and the coldness of this December night. Am I going to die here? 

Then through it all, I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw a silhouette of someone.

“Let me help you,” they said. They made me stand up and they took most of my weight. One hand was on my chest while my left arm was over the stranger’s shoulder. We made it to the top of the hill and people were backed up wondering what happened. Somehow people were here. I just hope one of those was medical help. 

When we reached the top, I removed my hand from my chest and saw blood. What was worse it was pooled up in a jagged way, the car’s headlights, clearly showing.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna die,” I whispered out. As if on cue, black spots started to cloud my vision.

“Relax son, I’m going to help stabilize you. I’m going to take your shirt off to inspect it. Alright?” The stranger said, asking for consent.

“Y-yes. I think I’m going to pass out soon.” I said, slowly losing consciousness. “I didn’t get to tell my family I love them today,” I mumbled out. I was losing my mind. The darkness was calling and I almost obliged.

“You’ll tell them yourself. I won’t have passing out on me boy. What’s your name?” they asked, trying to distract me. 

I stammered out, “T-Tre-Trenton F-F-Foster.” People gasped and I swear I heard someone say, ‘The baseball star?’

I heard sirens in the background, am I even going to make it?

“I’m going to go to sleep now…” I mumbled as I heard voices yelling at me to stay awake. I couldn’t and I let the darkness take me…

 

**End of Dream**

 

“Trenton!” A voice shouted.

I shot up from my bed, sweat dripping from my forehead. I looked around my room and my eyes landed on Tracy. Her eyes were laced with concern, “You had the dream again didn’t you.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Yes, but what gave it away?” I whispered.

“The fact you were screaming and saying, ‘I’m not ready to go.’ Trenton, I thought you said you weren’t having them anymore.” Tracy said, slightly accusatory.

“This is the first time in a year I’ve had this dream. I don’t know why it came back, but Tracy, you know I wasn’t the same after that day. I was  _ lucky  _ that day, and I  _ still _ don't know the man who brought me up the hill. If they hadn't….”

“I know Trenton,” Tracy said rubbing my back, comforting me.

“I still remember blacking out and waking up in the hospital, but this time the dream didn’t get that far. You woke me as I had passed out from shock. I remember the list of injuries I had. I had sprained my ankle and left arm. Three bruised ribs, a minor concussion, and the worst thing of all was the shard of glass lodged into my chest.” I listed them off by memory since it was the first thing I remember from waking up in the hospital.

“You know,” Tracy said but paused, as if hesitant to ask.

“Go on, I know you’re dying to get this one out.” I said seriously.

“How close was it?” Tracy immediately asked.

“Had it been two inches to the left…. I wouldn’t be here.” I said as my hand passed over the scar. It was bumpy, a little jagged, but it meant I was alive.

Tracy then hugged me, “I don’t know what I would do without you Trent.” Her voice muffled into my shoulder. I reciprocated the hug and just held her. I could feel the silent tears she had.

A few minutes of silence later I whispered, “Thank you.”

“For?” she said, her face still had tears on it.

“For being here, you don’t know how much it means to me.” I said sincerely.

“Well, someone has to keep you in line.” Tracy joked, which got a chuckle out of me, breaking the tense atmosphere.

“Would you mind staying here? Just for the night?” I looked to the alarm clock and it read 12:48 AM, I guess this was a shortened version of the dream. Normally, it would be a few hours. I may not act like it, but I’m slightly afraid to drive now. I don’t show it, but it’s there. It’s one of those fronts I have. Not showing fear. Tracy could tell you how when I got home from the hospital, I didn’t drive for a solid six months. I was  _ terrified _ to drive again. I never knew what happened afterward. It did make the news though, unsurprisingly.

“Sure, I’ll stay. You always did when I have nightmares.” Tracy said.

“I’m going to clean the sweat off me, then I’ll be back ok?”

“Ok.”

In five minutes, I dried off the sweat, brushed my teeth again, and put on deodorant, again. I let Tracy get comfy first and then I took the opposite side of the bed. I fell asleep soon after, waiting for my rude awakening in six hours.


	6. Second Day Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama, drama, drama is all I have to say from start to finish, you might hate me for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter this time, don't worry I'm working on the next chapter and I apologize if my updating isn't super consistent, but I'll try to update in four days max. If I don't, then I better have a pretty damn good reason. Also, heavy drama and what feels like mood swings. I try to keep it interesting, so let me know what you all think.
> 
> Music mentioned in this Chapter is Remember you by Conro.

  
The sound of my alarm woke me at 6:30 AM, I know I have to give Paige a lift to school, which I’m one-hundred-percent sure it will draw attention to me and her, but mostly me because of the ‘baseball star’ is bringing the super popular girl to school. These people need to learn how to get a private life.

I got up, and I noticed Tracy was still lying on the opposite side of the bed. So, she did stay. This right here is why I love my little sister, she comforts me when I need it and I her. We have been through enough when the accident happened. Thankfully, no one here has put it together, but that’ll change when PE begins.

Making my way down the stairs into the fancy kitchen, I found two bowls, two spoons, and our favorite cereals. I ate while I let Tracy get another half hour of sleep, she’ll thank me for it later. Next, I took a shower and my mind flew back to the dream I had. Why was I having it again? It went away for a year and now it’s back… was it because I was focused on the scar? Probably, but when it adorns your chest like a beacon, it is hard to ignore, it’s why I never go shirtless. People ask questions and I don’t want to answer them. Simple.

After my shower, I snuck back into my in case Tracy was still sleeping. I found the bed empty and I dismissed it, for now, assuming she was in the kitchen, eating breakfast. I sighed, “Trace, if you’re trying to scare me, please don’t. I’m not in a good mood right now.”

On cue, Tracy appeared from my walk-in closet, “Fine, you party pooper.” She sighed then turned serious, “How are you feeling?”

I let out a low sigh, again, “I’m better than I was last night. Thanks for that by the way.”

“Trenton, you know you would do the same for me.” She’s right, I would because being the big brother means I have a right to protect my little sister, but sometimes she protects me and I’m grateful. These are the kinds of times that I’m closer to my sister than my parents.

I sometimes forget she’s thirteen. Wiser than a fifty-year-old.

“You should get ready, we have to be ready in forty-five,” I said.

“But it’s too early!!’ Tracy whined.

“Be glad I didn’t get you up at six-thirty, I let you sleep until now.” I reasoned.

She huffed, “Fine.”

“I left you a bowl and your favorite cereal on the table,” I said as she walked out of my room.

“Thanks, bro!” she shouted. Our parents are early risers, so they obviously won’t mind. Now, I have a new challenge today; School, it is going to be _so_ fun!

Thirty minutes later, Tracy was ready and I was too, but I was still mulling over what happened last night. I know it isn’t healthy to hold on to past trauma, but why now, of all times, did it come back? It baffles me to no end.

“Whatcha thinking about Trent?” Tracy said, sitting next to me on the couch.”

“Nothing.” I winced, I replied too quickly. If anything, Tracy reads me like a book.

“Liar. You’re thinking about Paige aren’t you?” Well, I said she could read me on lying, but not _what_ I’m lying about.

“Nope,” I said, popping the ‘p’.

“Are thinking about how pretty she is?” And let’s just say, that my mind went to her and how she looked yesterday and how she kissed my cheek. I could feel the blush appear.

“You are! You’re blushing!” Tracy broke out in a fit of laughter. “Real talk, you like her yeah?”

“I mean, she seems nice, and I…. yeah she’s pretty, but she is _way_ out of my league. My league consists of the Minor or Major league, but the Courting League…. No way, José.” I pointed out my reasoning. It was debatable at best, but I don’t want to admit to my little sister that I _actually_ have a small crush on Paige Grant, the girl next door. Sounds cliché as fuck. I’ve read one too many stories in my life about that.

Before Tracy could speak, I changed the subject, “Let’s go, it’s seven forty.” I rushed out as I walked out the door, grabbing my bag, keys, and phone. My headphones already around my neck. I know there is a law to not drive with headphones in, but there is no law saying they can't be around your neck, turned off.

Tracy climbed into the back seat while I raised an eyebrow, “You’re not sitting up front?”

“Nope, going to let your _girlfriend_ sit there, just no PDA please.” I now raise you two eyebrows. Tracy Foster, you are bold to assume she’s my girlfriend. She’s an acquaintance, at best. A hot acquaintance, but I digress.

Then the passenger door open to reveal the one and only Paige Grant. She was wearing a black tank top that said ‘Party Girl’ on the front, jean shorts, and those sandals that have those straps on it. You know, the ones that girls wear all the time in the summer? Yeah, those. I had to physically not drop my jaw. Her tanned legs on display, I also think I saw her nails were painted as well. I think my partner in crime was pleased with what it saw. I detached my gaze and said, “Morning.”

“Good morning to you, Mr. Grumps.” Paige teased, with a small smirk on her face.

“Who said I’m grumpy, Ms. Sunshine and Rainbows?” I retorted in good humor. Tracy was giving me a look in the rearview that was saying, _‘How is this girl_ **_not_ ** _your girlfriend?’_ I shrugged my shoulders as I put the truck in drive and tore out the driveway with a smirk on my face.

“What’s got you in a good mood today?” Paige asked, and I wanted to say ‘You’, but I refrained. After last night, Paige is a breath of fresh air…. And I can’t believe I just thought that. I’m falling hard for her and she doesn’t even know…. Or does she?

I hummed in response, smirking still as I pulled into the parking lot, “Ready for the second day? I wonder what mystical adventures await me.” I said using wild hand gestures.

“Are you ready for the stares when we step out of the truck?” Paige asked, concerned. So she knows I don’t like the spotlight, at least someone else, besides Tracy, understands.

“Honestly, no. However, I’ll have to get used to it and if you need a ride home as well, uh, just ask yeah?” I said as I trailed off awkwardly.

“I have a better idea… Gimme your phone.” Paige said.

“Why?”

“So I can give you my number silly,” she said with a smile that made me smile. _Damn, whipped already_. I handed her my phone and she handed me hers. I put my name and number and then found a baseball photo as the caller ID picture. We swapped phones again, “I’ll see you in class Trent!” Paige said as she opened the door, waved, threw a kiss, and left.

I was shocked, to say the least, and for a moment, I forgot Tracy was in the backseat, “OMG BIG BRO! YOU GOT HER NUMBER! I AM SHIPPING YOU TWO SUPER HARD! All you guys need is a ship name.”

“A ship name?” I asked, not hiding my confusion.

“Like, combining your names into one,” Tracy explained, and I nodded my head, showing my understanding.

“Should we head inside? Class starts in ten minutes.” I said as Tracy handed me my bag, “Thanks.”

We both got out and I hugged Tracy goodbye as she ran off to three girls who looked around her age. At least she seems to fit in already. A small smile making it onto my face. I threw my headphones on and started to play _Remember You_ by _Conro_ . As I was walking in, I noticed the stares and whispers, well, I couldn’t hear them, but I know people who just _love_ gossip like it’s oxygen.

I saw Paige talking with some friends of her and she caught me staring and she sent me a wink. I rolled my eyes before returning the wave and walking inside the big double doors.

I was curious as to what Paige put herself as in my phone. So, I checked it out and it was a beautiful picture of herself with a million dollar smile. It made her look so damn gorgeous. _I really need to chill._

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of staring at the photo. Christian was behind me with a goofy grin. “Hey Trenton, how are ya?”

I shrugged, “I’m doing alright I guess, still trying to get used to being the new kid, the popular one, and apparently, the hot one.” I said as I noticed about twelve girls eyeing me with lust. I didn’t dare look at any of them.

“Don't let them get to you.” He said as we walked to homeroom together, which happens to be our first class as well. “So, rumor has it that you brought the ‘it’ girl Paige Grant to school today.”

“Damn, people really need to worry about themselves,” I mumbled.

“So it’s true?” Christain asked surprised.

“I plead the fifth,” I said, walking into class and sitting down

“You aren’t in a court of law here Trent, so you don’t get to use that here.” Christain playfully punched my shoulder.

“Still, not going to confirm nor deny your accusation,” I said with an eye roll. I know, I’m dramatic.

English and Physics passed by quick, I turned in my syllabi and we started on the curriculum for the year. Throughout both classes, like every girl was staring at me like the most expensive purse just went 60% off.

Calculus was about the same, but believe it or not, I noticed Paige was in this class. I didn't know how I missed her, but here she was, and get this, she was in the seat right next to me. Can any of you say how dumb I am? I know it’s a lot, don’t hold back. We started going over graphing and stuff, but honestly, I was more interested in the blonde to my left. I found myself staring at her more often than my notes. Even when I was distracted, I got all my notes down. My writing is _somewhat_ legible, but it has its messy moments.

The bell rang for lunch and Paige walked right up beside me, “So, how much of that lesson do you actually remember?”

“Not much, I got distracted,” I said with a small shrug.

“Was it because you were not so subtly checking me out?” I blushed in response. She then whispered in my ear, _“Don’t worry, I was doing the same thing.”_ I looked at Paige and she was blushing as well. Man, we have some real tension going on here. I’m pretty sure if someone took a look at us, they would be able to see it.

Lunch was lunch. I said ‘hi’ to Christain and company and I sat down, blanking out. They must’ve noticed because they weren’t trying to talk to me. I mean, I did have a lot on my mind. Lunch soon ended and I went to my locker and swapped notebooks. When I got there though, my locker was decorated in baseball attire. The locker was San Diego Padres themed, with a random number and my last name on it. Someone is a stalker.

Paige came up next to me and saw my locker, she looked at me asking to explain and I waved it off, not wanting to tell nor explain what the hell was on my locker because I didn’t even know.

Christian was ahead of us as we rounded the corner for PE. He was in this class too? “Hey, Trenton! Ready for PE?”

I groaned, “No, I’m not, unless it’s baseball, I don’t care.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Paige remarked.

I mock glared at her, “Well, excuse me, the other sports don’t interest me, even though I’m not half bad in them, except Tennis. God forbid I pick up a racket, it just means someone is going to get hit with a tennis ball.” I said exaggerating every few words. I should _totally_ go to Drama Club.

“You know, you started that sentence with a strong sense of arrogance, but somehow it ended up being humble in the end.” Paige pointed out.

I looked her in the eyes, “It did, but it’s true, Tennis is my least favorite sport.”

I seemed to have forgotten that Christian was there, “Trenton, you sure nothing’s going on with you two?” he asked with a smirk, already forming a conclusion.

“Take that conclusion you’re making and shove it where the sun don’t shine.” I threatened.

“Well, ok then.” Christian started, “I think we are just going over the syllabus today, so we don’t need to change clothes.”

“Makes sense, maybe I could go over my notes and see if I even understand it,” I said, thinking how I pretty much blanked out during class. Normally I don’t, but… you know the reason.

“I’ll join you,” Paige volunteered, “After I see my friends; They’re probably going to gossip about you honestly.”

I smiled like a fool, I’ve felt more alive I have in the past day than I have in weeks. It says a lot. We arrived in PE and sat on the bleachers that were half pulled out. Christain went with his friends, Paige went to go chat with her friends, and I was sitting alone for now. I set my bag down and pulled out my Calc notebook. I looked and saw my notes. They were actually neat, and I could actually understand what I wrote. It was stuff we learned in Pre-Calc. So it was easy. I wasn’t paying attention as a shadow covered my notes.

Without looking up, “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, you can start with not flirting with my girl.” I looked up confused.

“Back up just a second; Your girl? Mind telling me who it is, because honestly, I know maybe about five girls in the entire class. So if you’re going to say ‘my girl’ be a little more specific yeah?” I sassed. Yes, when people get hostile, I sass you.

“Paige, stay away from her,” they stated.

I stood up looking him in the eyes, “I can’t control her, she isn’t an object that follows your every command, so until you learn to respect people, piss off.” He was now fuming, I could see the anger behind his eyes.

It looked like he was about to throw a punch but a voice stopped him, “Derek Barnes!”

He looked over to where the voice came from, I did too, and it was Paige, and she was _livid._ The look in her forest green eyes showed that she was going to rip someone a new one. “Paige, it’s good to see you? How have you been?” Derek said, switching from the hard demeanor he had with me to a soft caring one. _He’s one of those guys._ I had to restrain an eye roll.

Everyone was watching us and Paige, waiting to see what was going to happen. I’m pretty sure that some people were recording it, assholes. “What the fuck are you doing?” she asked Derek.

He seemed surprised that she was mad at _him_ , “I’m telling the new boy here, to stop flirting with you. You’re mine.” He said confidently.

Before Paige could respond, I spoke up, “You think women are property? Fucking sicko, might want to get your head checked then. People like you are the kinds of people that fall, hard.” I spat, not caring, but you don’t say ‘you’re mine’ to a girl, who is obviously seething. The phrase, _‘Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.’_ could make sense here, but I also could be wrong.

Derek obviously didn’t like that response and tried to punch me. Keyword tried. His fist collided with my open palm. I expected him to punch me, so when I caught his fist, he was surprised and it opened up the opportunity I needed. I turned him around and put him on his stomach. I put my knee in the middle of his back and held his hand behind his back.

Paige was shocked at how I did that but continued, “I’m not yours, after what you did. Hope your happy with that whore of my ex-best friend. For the record, he isn’t flirting with me. He’s a friend.” Paige said, looked at me and motioned for me to get off him.

“He tries to hit me, I’m not responsible for my actions,” I said to Paige as I got off him and sat back down. Derek stood up, rotated his shoulder and glared at me. I returned it with more force.

“Stay away from her,” he said like he didn’t just get put on the ground.

“Practice what you preach.” I deadpanned him. He just shot another glare and walked away without another word. Paige was now looking at me with an irritable, yet inquisitive, look on her face. “I’m not expecting a thank you. I am, however, expecting a scolding from you.”

“You’re right, but how did you…?” Her question trailing off.

“I took self-defense classes, and how to read body language. He really wanted to punch me, I assumed he was stalking you all day. He just didn’t get the chance to talk to you without me around.” I said drawing to the conclusion that Paige already knew.

“Well, thank you, Trent. Can we.. talk later?” She asked shyly. She doesn’t want to talk about it, and I’m okay with that. I’m dying to ask questions, but I’ll respect her privacy. I’m a long way from her trusting me, so her being reserved is fine by me. I have my own secrets to worry about.

Somehow throughout all that, not one teacher interrupted us, and I guess I should be thankful. PE was about as boring as I thought for the first day of it. I kept looking over at Paige and surprisingly, she waved me over.

Eyebrows raised, I walked over to her and sat down a row behind all of them. Paige was looking at me and mouthing ‘Introduce yourself.’ I rolled my eyes and smirked.

“Hello, I’m Trenton,” I said, and the three girls were looking at me with expectant looks. “I like baseball.” Still nothing. “I’m single?” I phrased as a question and immediately they all went wide-eyed, except Paige, her eyes narrowed. _Oh boy_.

The other girls all were spouting questions, which were getting stares from everyone else. I’m pretty sure all the guys were jealous, and honestly, I couldn’t blame them. New guy shows up, gets all the girls. I’d be jealous too.

Soon after, the bell rang and we all departed to our next class. Study Hall. I went back and grabbed my bag, stuffed my notebooks back in it and I left, taking an alternate route.

I arrived as soon as the bell rang, I plopped down in my seat and huffed. Everything today was giving me a headache.

Someone sat in the seat next to me, it was Paige and I couldn’t help but smile. She looked at me seriously, “We need to talk.” I sat up and the smile fell. What did I do? These four words are the worst thing to hear.

“First question: Is it something I did? Second: You know I have questions. Would you want to talk over the weekend?” I asked in a polite manner, one that only comes out when I need it. Now seemed like an appropriate time.

Paige was shocked at my tone but quickly masked it, “No, it’s not you and yes we can talk over the weekend. Know that I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at Derek. Please don’t ask right now. I honestly thought he transferred out.”

“Judging by your reaction, you never wanted to see him again?” I asked slowly. Paige only nodded. “Are you mad that I said I was single to your friends?” I changed the subject.

“Okay that, I was a little mad,” Paige admitted

I furrowed my brows, “Why? I’m not interested in them, they seem too….”

“Stereotypical.”

I snapped my fingers, “That’s it. They seem to follow trends too easily and I just don’t like that.”

“What do you like?” Paige inquired, her eyes meeting mine.

“I-I-I uhm….I uhm don’t….really...know.” I said not holding eye contact, _“butIthinkIlikeyou.”_ I said fast. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for her to say she heard me or that’s really dumb.

Instead, she chuckled, “You are an interesting boy, you know that?” Her head leaning on her palm, looking at me. My eyes then widened, did she hear me? “No, I didn’t, you mumbled the last part. The only thing I heard was ‘but’.” She then winked.

Oh, she heard it, but she’s saving me the embarrassment from admitting it. “Don’t lie to me. If there is one thing I don’t like, it’s liars. What did I say? Please answer me truthfully.”

Paige took a piece of paper and wrote something down. It read, _‘I heard you said you think you like_ _me_ _’_

_‘It’s true tho.’_

She took the note and crumbled it up, stood up, and threw it away. I would be lying if I said it doesn’t hurt, because it hurts. A lot, like taking a ninety mile an hour fastball to the chest. I’m pretty sure she just disregarded my feelings. I mean, I think I like her, but I don’t _do_ feelings. Never my strong suit if you think about it, but damn. Non-verbal rejection hurts worse than verbal rejection.

“Do you still need a ride home and we still on for the weekend? How about Sunday?” I asked, completely disregarding the last two minutes.

“Yeah, sure, if you’re willing,” Paige replied back, somewhat hesitantly. “Since we have Study Hall, wanna see if we can get Tracy out of class?”

“Trace is in Earth Science, and I don’t think her teacher would like that,” I said remembering her schedule. I had us remember our schedules in case something happens, so we’re not on a wild goose chase when something _does_ come up.

We sat in silence for the rest of the period, well, I was on YouTube watching videos to fill the void that I called ‘feelings’ because those were crushed to oblivion. This is why I don’t do romance, you only get hurt.

Soon after the bell rang, and I wasted no time going to get Tracy. Sure enough, Paige was following at a small distance. She could probably feel the tense atmosphere radiating from me. _Damn right you should, you caused it._ Tracy was at her locker right out the science wing. So I appeared next to her, “Ready to go home, sis?” I said. Tracy yelped and I couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“Trenton! Don’t do that!” She said hitting my shoulder with each word.

“Sorry, I had to, couldn’t pass it up. Ready to go?” I asked, subtly urging her to go.

She must have seen the look in my eyes, “Yeah, I’m ready.” She shut her locker and the three of us walked outside to the parking lot.

The ride home was tense, Tracy didn’t even bother trying to defuse it, and she knows I’ll tell her. I tell her mostly everything since she understands me the most out of anyone. I backed into the driveway and got out without telling Paige ‘bye.’ I know it seems rude of me, but I’m distraught right now and I feel like crawling in a hole and never coming out.

I opened the door for Tracy and shut it behind me. Tracy immediately looked at me and said, “What’s wrong with you? This morning, you two were having eye sex, but now you can’t even _look_ at each other. What happened?”

I disregarded her use of the word ‘sex’ I was too frustrated to berate her, “Why don’t you ask my non-existent feelings that, huh Tracy? Ask them how it feels to admit to the girl you like that you like her and have her completely and _blatantly_ disregard those feelings like they didn’t even exist! I admitted I liked her, not verbally but on a note, and you know what she did? She _threw_ the note away with a straight face. WHY DON’T YOU ASK MY HEART HOW IT FEELS TO BE BROKEN?!” I shouted at her and I _never_ shout at Tracy, never in all of her thirteen years of her life. I raise my voice, but I never _yell_ at her. I instantly regret it and before I could come up with an apology, Tracy puts her hand up.

Tracy visibly flinched at my tone, unsurprisingly. She put her hand down before asking, “Why?”

I stood at the counter, thinking, before leaving and heading up to my room, “Why don’t you go ask her? She might have an answer.” I said feeling the emptiness again, even worse than before.

Tracy stood up off the couch and went to the door and before she left, “Trace?”

“Yeah?”

“I apologize for yelling at you, please don’t be mad at me for it.”

“It’s not you I’m mad at.” She said calmly, with a fire in her eyes, before she shut the door, presumably going to talk to Paige because I sure as hell can’t right now. Not when my heart feels like it was ripped from my chest cavity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, when I said Drama, I meant it. Trouble in Paradise already and they haven't even gone on a date yet. So, yeah a lot happened.
> 
> 1.) Day went as normal, few glances at Paige throughout the day  
> 2.) Trenton met the ex-boyfriend.  
> 3.) Trenton admitted to liking Paige  
> 4.) Paige disregarded those feelings, making Trenton feel like shit.  
> 5.) Trenton went on like normal, secretly fuming  
> 6.) Goes home has a breakdown.
> 
> Next Chapter is about Paige’s reaction to the whole thing a scolding from Tracy.  
> The Chapter after it will be the weekend included, I promise. I know I said in like chapter 5 that the weekend would be next, but this is like 4.2k-4.3k words.  
> Plz, forgive.
> 
> -Horus


	7. Scolding, Chatting, Batting, and Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title Says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I can put pictures in text, but at the point where Tracy talks about initials, imagine a cursive 'T' and 'F' overlapping each other.

**_Paige’s POV_ **

 

I couldn’t believe that Trenton Foster likes me. I know I’m fangirling right now, but what can I say besides ‘yay!’ The only problem was, how I went about it.

When he wrote to me  _ ‘It’s true tho’  _ on that note, I was shocked, to say the least, and when I threw it away, I saw the look on his face. He was hurt, and well, I do feel bad. Scratch that, I regret doing it, but I couldn’t have anyone peeking over my shoulder seeing it. Selfish I know, but that doesn’t excuse me.

He tried to keep it normal with a conversation, but behind those beautiful hazel eyes, there was heartbreak and hurt. I know I did, just by my actions. I don’t have anything to justify it, but I didn’t know how to cope. Now, he probably hates me and doesn’t ever want to see me again. I doubt he’ll even show Sunday because of me.

A knock on my door brought me out of my mind rant. I walked to the door and opened, and it surprised me that it was Tracy. “What did you do to my brother?” she glared at me with pure determination.

“I-I-I uh I-” I couldn’t even get a sentence out as she pushed past me and shut the door.

“YOU BROKE HIS HEART PAIGE!!” she screamed at me. I hung my head in shame about it. I don’t know how to fix it. “He thinks you aren’t returning his feelings, and he even yelled at me. Do you know what Trenton never does to me? Hmm? He  _ never _ yells at me, he  _ never  _ loses his cool. He  _ never _ just loses it like that. You took his feelings and threw them away with that note. You didn’t think about it, did you? You didn’t think that my brother has a heart? He likes you, and he’s going to be an emotional void this weekend. He won’t show it, but he’ll  _ feel _ it. You and I both know this isn’t how Trenton acts and you barely even know him. I know my older brother, and when I say he’s heartbroken, he feels it twice as bad as you ever could.” Tracy reprimanded me. Problem is, she’s right. I led her to the couch and she sat across from me, glaring at me like I should be six feet under. 

“You know how long he’s been waiting for the right person to come along, Paige?”

“No.” my voice low and dejected.

“Since he was fourteen. He was way too mature for his age.” She let out a small chuckle before continuing, “He took care of me for months at a time when our parents were on business trips somewhere around the world. They left a fourteen-year-old alone with his ten-year-old sister, no nanny or caretaker. Just us and a big house. He took care of me, fed me/cooked for me,  _ and _ made sure I was okay before himself. That’s my brother, selfless. Do you know what that shows to me? It shows me that he cares about those close to him and just wants someone to share it with.” Then her face was filled with fear, “He’s going to be what he was like after the accident, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to bring him back.”

“Accident?” I inquired, he didn’t seem like he was in an accident. He showed no signs of being  _ in _ an accident. Questions formed, but I stopped as Tracy spoke again.

Tracy pointed a finger at me, “You’re not allowed to ask him about that, let alone  _ mention _ it to him. I’ve said too much on it.” Then she started to cry, “I can’t lose him again.”

I got up from my spot and I moved over to Tracy, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, attempting to comfort her. To my complete surprise, she let it stay. I thought she would shove it off. Her body was racked with sobs and silent tears. What happened to him that made her act like this?

“Don’t you…. Understand…. Paige?” she asked in between sobs. Her head leaning in between my arm.

“Please enlighten me,” I asked cautiously

“You two were acting….all lovey-dovey… this morning… and then the car ride home…. was tense and I had a…. feeling that something went wrong. I confronted him about it… and when I asked…. he lost it.” Tracy said, observant, then again, we weren’t hiding it.

“I don’t have an excuse for my actions. I was just in shock that he admitted it. When I asked if he liked me, I was praying he said yes, and when he did, my mind went blank. I just… didn’t process it. When I threw away the note, I saw the heartbreak in his eyes.” I sighed before continuing, “As soon as I threw it away, I knew I had screwed up. Your brother seems like a very nice person, hell, even my parents want me to date him, and I can’t deny that I want to. Your brother is someone that I thought I would never meet. He has this smile that just sends a shiver down my spine. From what you said, he is kind, caring, and very considerate of others’ needs. He seems like my kinda guy, but I messed up royally. So, I’m at a loss.” I concluded my ramble.

“Well, you could start with an apology, and returning his feelings. I do warn you though, he is going to be really stubborn. He is going to want you out of his life, but you have to be more bull-headed than he is. He almost forced me out of his life, but I stayed because I wasn’t going to lose my brother, my guardian basically, to his grief. He learned a lesson, you know what it is?” Tracy asked.

“No, I don’t but I figure you’ll tell me, or leave me hanging here, and I’d probably deserve it too,” I said, thinking of the ways this could go.

“I’m mean, but not that mean.” A pause, “The lesson he learned was that family, and friends, are important and pushing them away benefits no one.” She sighed, “He knows when he is in the wrong, but not on this. You  _ have _ to fix this. I say it again and again, I  _ can’t  _ lose him. He has helped me through many things, and without him, I don’t know where I’d be.” Tracy said, and she started crying again. I pulled her closer and let her cry, but if anyone should be crying, it’s me. I deserve to suffer for it, not Trenton. Not Tracy.  _ Me _ . I need to fix this and I will, it’s just difficult now.

Maybe ten minutes later, Tracy leaned up off me, and to be honest, I was comfy and warm, now I’m cold. “I should head home, even though Trenton is moping, he still worries about me. Thank you for at least listening and hopefully you understand what you face.” Tracy pointed out.

“I know, but before you go, how old are you now?” I asked, genuinely curious.

“I turn fourteen in like two weeks. Trenton turns eighteen on October sixth.” Tracy said, adding Trenton’s birthday, most likely for my benefit.

“My birthday is a few days after that… hmmm.” I said to myself. I looked back at Tracy, “You’re wise for a thirteen-year-old, you know.” I mused aloud.

“Trenton has told me that once or twice,” Tracy said as she shut the door, leaving me to think how I can convince Trent to forgive me. It’s a long road ahead.

 

**_Tracy’s POV (I know, exciting)_ **

 

After I scolded Paige and pretty much explained to her why my brother is going to spiral down into a small depression. I say small because he doesn’t have actual depression, it’s just he gets really sad for days at a time. I guess you could call it periodical depression if anything at all, but I’m not a doctor so….

I walked into the house and I heard Trenton, crying. He shouldn’t have to cry. He may be my bull-headed brother, but to see him cry means things have really gotten to him. Paige, I swear, if you don’t fix my brother, I’ll fix you.

I hesitantly went to his room where the sounds were the loudest and opened the door. I saw him, and he looked worse than the accident already. His eye were bloodshot red, he looked terrible if I’m being quite honest.

“Hey Trace.” his voice scratchy.

“I know this is a stupid question, but how are you feeling now?” I said with a tiny voice. I hate seeing my brother, my role model, like this. Heartbroken and depressed. No one should have to go through this.

“I mean, I’ve been better and I know you’re worried. You have a right to be, but I won’t be as bad as the accident. Trust me on that Trace.” He sighed, “I just need time to myself. I heard there was an open batting cage somewhere around here. I need to go to practice. You want anything before I go?” Trenton said getting off his bed and heading to the bathroom, presumably to freshen up.

Without thinking, “Can I have my brother back?”

Trenton walked out of his bathroom with a confused look on his face, “What are you talking about? I’m right here.”

“I want the brother that’s always happy, not the one who’s moping about,” I said with a sigh.

Trenton took a moment before hugging me and telling me, “I know I’m not the brother I should be, but even I have limits and unfortunately  _ Paige _ pushed those limits. I am going to need a few days to get better. Isn’t there a saying about ‘time heals all wounds’?”

“There is, and I see your side of it. You know I had a chat with Paige right?” I said returning the hug and giving him a squeeze.

Trenton tensed,  _ “What did she say?” _

“She said she was in shock that you admitted you had feelings for her. She didn’t know what else to do besides letting her mind go blank. She even told me that her  _ parents _ would support you dating her. I also told her that she first needs to apologize and without a doubt, return those feelings that I know she has for you. Trent, I see the way you looked at her this morning. I saw the way she looks at you. You both were awkward, but it was adorable. Do you know how much I wanted to scream ‘Just kiss already!’ in the back of the truck? A lot okay?” I took a deep breath before continuing, “I want my brother to be feeling good again and I want you to get to know my future sister-in-law okay?” I hugged him tighter than before, letting him know I’m here for him.

“Trace…” Trenton started to interrupt, but I wouldn’t let him.

“No, I refuse to let my big brother, my role model, sulk any longer. I know Paige means well, but the way she showed it wasn’t the greatest…”

“I’ll say.”

“...but know that both of you have things to talk about. Please just, don’t let her slip away. I’ve seen you smile more in the past couple of days than I have  _ all _ summer. She’s good for you and you’re good for her.” I finished the speech that I totally just made up. The words just flow when I want them to. It only happens when I have a point to get across.

Trenton then kissed the top of my head, “Thank you, Tracy. Have I told you that you mean a lot to me?”

“Not for a while, I wouldn’t mind you saying that again, just to make sure I heard you.”

“What happened to the girl that I used to babysit?” Trenton mused as he pulled away.

“She grew up into a motivational speaker when she needs to be,” I smirked

“Well, I can say it worked for now. I  _ do _ feel a little better, but I really need to go hit some baseballs, or I’m going to be out of practice.” Trenton said, going to his closet, presumably looking for his bat. He initials stuff with the ‘T’ and ‘F’ on top of each other. I mean, it is unique, but I never asked and I never will. I guess it makes him stand out.

“How long until I can expect you home?” I asked, wondering what I could do in the amount of time he says.

“I shouldn’t be more than an hour. The place is in the opposite direction of the school, maybe five minutes or so. Do you want me to order something and have it delivered or do you want me to stop at the store for something?” Trenton asked, letting the decision fall to me.

“Stop at the store and pick up taco ingredients. I’m in the mood for tacos.” I mused

“Good choice, because that was what I was going to get even if you said delivery,” I said smirking.

I playfully hit his shoulder, “Get out of here before I change my mind.”

“I’m going, I’m going, don’t get your panties in a twist.” He joked as he took his keys, bat, and helmet and left.

 

**_Trenton’s POV (I know, we jump from character to character)_ **

 

I left my house with my bat, batting gloves, helmet, and keys. I also brought my wallet with me so I could pay for time should that be the case. Probably will, but whatever. As I was getting into my truck, I had this sixth sense that I was being watched.

A look over the shoulder showed that Paige was indeed watching me. I turned back around and climbed into the truck before the tears came out. I know Tracy said Paige regrets her actions, but until I hear it from the horse’s mouth… I don’t care.

I need a distraction and hitting baseballs will do that.

The drive was relatively short and I pulled into Dom’s Ball Range, and it sounds like an innuendo, but I don’t name things. I walked in the door and the person behind the register took one look and dropped the baseball he was holding.

“You’re him! You’re Trenton Foster!” he shouted.

I cringed at the attention, “Relax, I came to hit some baseballs. I need an escape from today. Can you help me with that?”

They nodded, quite eagerly, “Right this way.” He said as he walked down a hallway and outside again. Behind the store was this gigantic field, like a driving range for golf. It was that.

“How long do you want to hit for?” The nametag on his shirt read ‘Jacob’, he seems nice, maybe a little obsessive that I’m here, but whatever.

“Sign me for forty-five minutes. How much will that be, Jacob?” I asked, curious about the prices.

“Since it is your first time here, it is normally thirty dollars for an hour, twenty dollars for a half hour, and five dollars for ten minutes. How about twenty dollars for your time here, yeah?” Jacob explained.

“Yeah, that works,” I said as I slipped out a twenty and handed it to him.

“Since you’re the rising baseball star and all, I assume you know how all the machines work and safety and all that jazz?” I nodded my head, “Great, that saves me an explanation and you can get started.” He said as he walked away, then turned around, “You got your own helmet and bat right?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll be back when the times up,” I said as I slipped on the helmet and grabbed one of my batting gloves.

I lined myself within the batting box and I got into my stance. A green light was above the pitching machine. I normally let the first few balls go by as I get a feel for the speed, trajectory, and velocity. Might not make sense to you, but it does to me.

Three balls later, “You going to hit them or are you going to stand there?” someone shouted behind me. It was an unfamiliar voice, I looked over my shoulder to see a younger boy standing outside the fence.

“You’ll see.” was all I said as I prepared for the next ball.

**_Thwunk!_ ** The ball shot out of the machine.

**_Ting!_ ** The sound of my bat hitting the ball, and it went deep. It actually hit the back of the fence. I whistled, “Damn that felt good!”

The continuous sounds of the ball being fired from the machine and me hitting it, making them hit the fence, or just short of it. I continued this for a while. What I didn’t know, was that I was gathering a crowd. As I hit the last ball, a buzzer rang, meaning my time was up.

I was sweating, you may think how, but trust me, anyone who swings a bat for a few minutes knows the strain it puts on you. That doesn't include the factors of weather. Trust me, if it’s humid, I wish you luck.

My muscles were a little achy, but nothing that will cripple me. I had finally turned around and saw about fifty people outside the fence. I froze. I didn’t expect to see  _ this _ many people.

_ Clap! Clap! Clap!  _ One person was clapping… for me? All I did was hit a ball.

Then another person joined in.

Then another.

And another.

Soon, everyone there was clapping. One person in the crowd shouted, “Hey kid, who the hell are ya, and where did you learn to hit like that? Most people can’t hit past two-hundred fifty feet.”

I shrugged my shoulders, “The name’s Trenton, and I dunno, years of practice, I guess.” 

Someone new shouted, “Wait, Trenton? As in  _ the  _ Trenton Foster, Baseball star-to-be?”

I tensed and hesitantly nodded my head whilst I was grabbing my stuff, getting ready to leave. Then I heard Jacob yell, “Who  _ are  _ you people?!”  _ Uh oh. _ I’m not in the mood to deal with people. Soon, the door opened and people were sprinting towards me.

“STOP!” I shouted and they obeyed. “What do you want, because if you want autographs, I’m going to say no, pictures no, for the time being. I have enough trouble trying  _ not _ to be the popular one. I don’t get a private life as is. I’ve been through some shit today and would very much like to go and get something to eat. I have someone waiting for me to be home in…” I looked at my phone, “twentyish minutes. So, please, don’t hold me up. I will most likely come back here some other day. For now, please respect my personal space.” I finished my rant with, I hope, respect.

I know people want pictures and stuff, but honestly, I’m not ready to give that out just yet. People need to get a private life, and ever since I hit the news for the first time, my life changed. I try to keep it normal but ya know, it will never be the same.

The crowd murmured their complaints but ultimately understood from my perspective. “I do, however, appreciate that you took time out of your days to see a kid hit a ball for fortyish minutes.”

I thanked Jacob for letting me try this place out and I made it to my truck and threw my stuff in the backseat. I hopped in the driver’s seat, got my music set up and pulled up directions to the closest Walmart. It was about three minutes from here, sweet.

I was listening to my music while I drove and I can say, I do like the coast so far, but a part of me feels homesick. I miss New York, my friends, and the family that’s still living there. I didn’t have time to dwell on it as I arrived at Walmart.

I went inside and immediately headed to the Market side of the store. Once you’ve stepped inside one Walmart, you’ve seen all of them. They have similar structures.

I grabbed about two pounds of ground beef, the taco mix, lettuce, cheese, and some red and green peppers. I even grabbed an onion and some rice.

I knew Tracy liked something else on tacos so I decided to call her. It rang three times before I heard her voice, “Hello, brother dearest?”

“Why hello sister dearest. I’m calling to ask if you want anything specific on a taco.” I stated my reason for calling.

“Get some chicken. I heard it’s good on them.” Tracy said, and I have to admit, I’ve been wanting to try that for a while now.” 

“I agree, a rotisserie chicken will do?” I asked.

“Yeah, when will you be home?” Tracy inquired.

“Give me about ten minutes after I hang up. Put the oven on one-seventy, please? It’ll keep the chicken warm while I cook.”

“Sure thing Trenton, see ya soon, love you.”

“Love you too sis,” I said as I hung up and slid my phone back into my pocket.

Thank God no one has recognized me here yet. I just wanna get food. I checked all my items before remembering to grab tortillas.

I made it to the front of the store and grabbed a rotisserie chicken before getting in line. Thankfully, the person didn’t put the name to the face when I scanned my debit card. It’s one of those chip cards, so I do have to sign that receipt saying ‘Yes, I used my card at x location on y date.’ 

I paid for the items and left to my truck, and the drive home was mellow; My music blasting on the radio, my windows down. I felt more relaxed now than I have been all day.

Walking in the house with the bags and putting them on the counter, I found the chicken, put it on a tray and slid it into the oven.

I grabbed a pan from the cupboards and turned on the stove. ‘Hey Trace, you mind helping me cook the beef while I chop the peppers?” I shouted across the house.

“Sure! Be right down!” was her reply.

I took this time to get a cutting board and wash the peppers off. I grabbed a knife and I started cutting them, first once across, then a perpendicular cut, dicing them. Then I grabbed a bowl and mix them up, basically making a pepper salad. Tracy washed her hands, grabbed a spoon, and started to ‘chop’ the meat in the pan while the stove was cooking it.

I even took some butter the tortillas and put those in the oven. It might even get a little chicken flavor.

Fifteen minutes later, Mum and Dad got home, “What are you two up to?” Mum asked.

“We wanted Tacos and I wanted to cook. You know, I can actually cook right?” I said smiling as I looked at my parents. I could see the love they have and my smile immediately turned into a frown.

Tracy noticed this and said, “Hey Trenton, is the meat done?” She showed me the pan, and there were no pink spots.

“Yeah it is, here’s the powder, dump it in and carefully mix it,” I said as I shut off the burner and handed her the powder. “This is just a classic taco meat mix, so it should be easy.”

“Yeah yeah, you should take out the tortillas,” Tracy mentioned. “And maybe cook the rice and chop the onion as well.”

I huffed at her, but Mum came over, “I’ll take care of this sweetie, go get changed. You smell.” Tracy laughed and I glared at her. I left because I needed practice and I need time away. I would take a shower, but I was going to after tacos. 

I changed my shirt and looked out the window, and there she was. Paige was on her phone, not looking at me. I want to go to her, but not yet, not until she comes to me, but will I be ready for it? I was about to shut my curtain but Paige looked up. Her eyes were on mine for a second before they traveled to my chest. Her mouth opened as she saw my scar. The scar had a severe discoloration compared to the rest of my skin. It was a dark line with several jagged edges along it. It still reminds me that I was lucky that day. Now, surely she’ll ask about it, but not now. She looked back up and I shook my head, closing my curtain, cutting off contact.

Immediately, my pocket rang. I got a text. I pulled out my phone and saw it was Paige.

 

_ Paige: What happened? _ __  
  


_Trenton: I don’t want to talk about it._ I responded, with a lot more anger in my mind thinking it would convey it to her.  
  
_Paige: Do you…_ _  
_ _Still want to talk Sunday?_

 _  
_ _Trenton: Maybe._

 

I texted to her as I shut off my phone, sighing. Tracy opened the door, “Hey, you good?”

I grunted, “So, you just saw Paige in the window?” she asked and I grunted, again.

She sighed, “You did, and she saw it?” Noting the fact I was shirtless.

“Yep.” 

“Should we head downstairs, the food’s ready. You should enjoy the fruits of your labor,” Tracy suggested.

As if on command, my stomach growled, I chuckled, “Yeah, let’s go. I have many ideas in mind.”

Following Tracy down the stairs, I sat down at the table and acted like my heart wasn’t crushed around sixish hours ago. Yet, my thoughts couldn’t stop thinking about the green-eyed, dirty blonde haired girl next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter at 4k words. I'm on a roll, but I still know I'm going to burn myself out somehow...


	8. Well, It Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk, things happen. Be happy yeah?

**_Paige’s POV (TBH I could have put this section in the last chapter, but whateves)_ **

 

When I saw Trenton out of my window, I saw the scar on his chest, the one close to his heart. It was so discolored to the rest of his skin. He wasn’t pale by any means, he must have gotten some sun while he has been here, or even before he moved. At least he doesn’t get spray tans.

Anyway, was this scar apart of the accident that Tracy mentioned? Most likely. The temptation to ask him on Sunday is high, but the logical side of me says to leave it be. Out of respect. Only talk about it when he brings it up. Since then, I have been racking ideas on how to apologize to Trenton. A simple apologie wouldn’t do, a card wouldn’t do, and something too extravagant would be overkill. 

A knock on my bedroom door distracted me as I mumbled out a ‘come in’. My Dad was in the doorway, “Hey kiddo, you got a minute?”

“Minutes are all I got Dad. What’s up?” I said, still laying on my bed, feet in the air, phone in hand.

“What’s going on, Paige? You seemed distracted. Is it Trenton? What happened?” Dad loved to ask questions, he didn’t like to prod because he knows people have business that isn’t meant to be exposed.

“Well, some things are going on…” I trailed off

“What things?” Dad inquired.

“That Trenton likes me.” I blurted out unceremoniously

He chuckled, “What’s so bad about it?”

“Well, it was how I handled it. I had basically disregarded his feelings. I broke his heart and I fear he’ll never talk to me. I have to apologize to him. I feel so bad.” I said as tears leaked out of my eyes. I sat up and hugged my Dad.

He kissed the top of my head as he hugged me, “Are you going to talk to him?”

“Hopefully Sunday. I plan to make it up to him. I now know that my feelings are true. I like him, a lot. It hurts my heart to know that  _ I’ve _ caused him heartbreak. Even Tracy, his little sister, grilled me on it.” I explained to my Dad.

“Well, it seems that he’s the one. Do you agree?” Dad asked.

“He’s the one,” and for the first time in the past few hours, a small smile made itself present on my face.

“I see. Now, tell me how you plan on making it up to him.” Dad asked and so I told him.

 

**_Trenton’s POV_ **

 

Saturday passed rather slowly. I could only think about if I was actually going to go see Paige tomorrow. The thoughts, the ‘what ifs’ kept plaguing me and I just wanted this day to pass, but I also didn’t.

“Trenton?” I looked over to my door to see Mum standing there. “You’ve been quiet.” 

“I don’t need a reason, do I?” I retorted lazily, not really caring.

“Alright, what happened?” Mum asked.

I sighed, “Nothing that you need to worry about Mum.”

“So there  _ is _ something wrong? Is it school?” I didn’t answer, “Living here?” No answer, “Is it about Paige?” At that, I tensed. Mum noticed, “What did she do?”

I figured it would be best for some motherly advice, “I told Paige I liked her, but she disregarded my feelings. Mum, I  _ yelled _ at Tracy, and I  _ never _ do that. I just, I felt…”

“Heartbroken?” Mum interjected.

“Lemme guess, you have some experience with that?” I inquired with hints of burning curiosity.

“I do, and it was actually with your father.” My eyes widened, this was new. I knew they were high school sweethearts, but I didn’t know the details. Since this isn’t about me, I’ll skip it, but I can say it was about as bad as me.

“So, you think she doesn’t like you, and Tracy said she talked to her about it, and she says she actually  _ does _ like you, but went about it the wrong way. Am I caught up?” Mum questioned me on everything and she was clearing it up for herself.

“Yeah, that’s the gist of it,” I said with a sigh. “Mum, when it happened, I felt like my whole world was collapsing in on itself. Is that normal for heartbreak?”

“Yes, Trent. Unfortunate, but yes, it feels like the world is hitting 2012.” Did Mum just make a  _ movie reference? _

“Thanks for the movie reference Mum. I appreciate the effort.” I said with a small smile, the first one I’ve had all day, actually

“Off topic, why do you call me ‘Mum’?” I looked at her with a ’really?’ look and allowed her to change the subject.

“I dunno. I just do. I know I’m not from across the pond, but ‘Mum’ sounds better than ‘Mom’.” I stated.

“Fair enough, now, when are you going to talk to Paige? For real now, I know you like the girl for her and not for the company. You cleared stated that in arguments about being with her. You could care less about the company. You care about her.” Mum deadpanned.

“Tomorrow is the plan, the problem is where. I thought about just going for a drive around while we talked. Just something casual.” I shrugged my shoulders. My face was a little impassive, trying to hide the nervousness of the whole thing.

“Don’t be nervous, you should be a little more excited that she is going to talk with you. Trenton, Mr. and Mrs. Grant tell us that the days she met you, you were all she would talk about. She let them into her romantic life. They approve, by the way.” Mum reassured me.

“Yeah,  _ that _ instills confidence in me. Mum, it’s different now; And please don’t ask me why, because I don’t know the answer. Well, that’s a lie, it’s technology and evolution.” I rambled. 

“Well, that’s insightful. Should you get to sleep now? It’s pretty late, and you have to get ready for your  _ date _ tomorrow.” Mum said with a smile.

“Mum, you know it’s not like that. I just need to know why.” I pouted, in a light manner.

“Keep telling yourself that Trenton. Good night dear.” Mum said as she kissed my forehead.

“Night Mum.”

 

**_The Next Day, Sunday, September 16th, 2018._ **

 

Surprisingly enough, I woke up the next day, feeling well-rested, but then I realized that today was the day I talk to Paige. I had texted her last night after talking with Mum asking her what time do we want to talk. She said at about 5 PM. It was 11 AM now, and I was a complete wreck right now, mentally. I found it grating that I would have to face the music, but if it turns out alright, I certainly won’t complain about it. 

I had dressed casually, shorts and a plain T-shirt, nothing too fancy or outlandish. Why am I like this? It’s just Paige. Is this what it’s like to be nervous? To talk to someone who could make your life better? I don’t know, but I happen to  _ like _ this feeling. Does that mean I lo- that I lov- Does it mean that I  _ love  _ her? 

I stilled my thoughts. How can I love her? I mean, she is different than all the other girls, she isn’t stereotypical, she’s beautiful. I don’t think I have seen her with makeup on, and if I have, it’s been _very_ light makeup. Then again, I sometimes am not the sharpest boy out there, but Paige has her wits about her. She knows from experience what heartbreak is, at least what I can assume from Derek. She did not like him. Do I intend to ask her about it? Maybe, but _only_ _if_ she asks about my scar. That’s fair right? A story for a story.

Sooner than I wanted, the clock said 3 PM. Times flies when you’re thinking of someone. I paced around my room for what only felt like five minutes. Then the clock said 4:30 PM. Shit, I better get to my truck and get it cooled off. Damn California heat waves.

I said goodbye to Tracy and she hugged me wishing me luck. I’ll probably need it though. I climbed into my Truck and just took a few deep breaths. The anxiety of the situation is getting to me. I closed my eyes and waited.

Soon, the door opened and I looked and I went slackjawed. Paige was wearing the same sandals, jean shorts, but a different tank top. It was a nice light green, borderline teal, depending on the light. It did somewhat match her eyes. Her hair was cascading over her shoulders, showing her tanned skin. Since I’ve been here, my skin has gotten a couple of shades darker, but not to the level of Paige Grant. She looks so beautiful. I don’t think the lust that was in my eyes could be hidden. I was shamelessly checking her out. I probably should have gone with a cut-off.

“Trenton Foster, are you checking me out?” Paige asked. I locked eyes with her and then I blushed.

“Honestly, yes.” I said, “So, we’re going to just drive and talk. Sound good?”

“Alright, I know w-  _ I  _ have a lot to say. So, first and foremost, I profusely apologize for not acknowledging your feelings for me. I know I had screwed up and I know it is going to take more than this apology for you to even consider forgiving me. I deeply regret it, and I wish I didn’t throw the note away. I-I-I should have told you that I returned your feelings from the start. You are really different from every other guy around here. Tracy was sure to give me an earful.” She chuckled and it sounded so cute, “I want you to know that I do like you, ever since we met and I  _ did _ kinda come on to you at first because I’m a flirt. I just didn’t know how to react.”

“You were shocked when I admitted it. I didn’t even know you until a few days ago and Tracy actually mentioned that she has seen me smile more since I met you. I know you’ll work your way for my forgiveness and you already have made progress. I honestly think Tracy is playing matchmaker. Speaking of her…” I turned around to see her in the window. I gave her a small glare, but couldn’t hold it as I laughed, “Of course she’s trying to eavesdrop, too bad the windows are up, so she can’t hear us.” I said with a smug grin.

“Of course she would. Anyway, should we get going? Any place specific?” Paige asked me as I drove out of the driveway and down the street. I got on the interstate before Paige asked the first question, “What did it feel like when I… uh didn’t acknowledge your feelings?” Oh, I could tell Paige was biting her lip on that one.

“Honestly, I felt like I took a fastball to the chest and it went through my heart like a spear,” I said bluntly. “And please don’t make a pouty face. I know you regret it, I understand.” I said preemptively before Paige responded.

She sighed, “I know, a question for question, your turn.”

I pondered what I could ask her before I decided on, “Why did you not respond and why did you throw it away?” I know it sounds like two questions, but it is really asking the same thing. Before she answered I pulled off the interstate and got close to a pier. I think a walk would be nice.

“I was in shock. I didn’t know how to process it. I didn’t believe you liked me. I didn’t think you would even bat an eye at me.” She then chuckled. I looked at her in confusion before she clarified, “You like baseball and I said ‘bat an eye.’ To me, it’s funny.” I let out a small laugh at her logic.

“I’ve never been  _ in _ a relationship, so admitting to the girl you like that you like her takes a lot of courage. I was even hesitant to write that on the note. I feared rejection because no one knows what it’s like to be  _ me _ .” I said before turning into a parking spot, “Go for a walk with me?” I shut off my truck and opened the door before going around to her side and opening her door.

“Chivalry isn’t dead… you’re adding up the points there Foster.” Paige smirked.

“I better, I use my gas to drag you around, so the least you can do is thank me,” I said in a posh tone.

She giggled and it was the cutest sound ever, “Well, next question for me. When did you figure out you liked me, or when did you know it?” Hmm. that’s a good one.

“When you actually pushed me into the janitor’s closet.” Paige looked shocked at my answer while I chuckled. “It’s true, I thought it was hot, but the reason I didn’t want to make out at the time was that I’m saving that first kiss with the right person. And if your next question is ‘who is the right person?’ I won’t answer that.” I breathed in before walking beside Paige, “Now, I ask you the same question.”

Paige blushed before responding, “I uh, liked you when I found out you were in my classes and I wanted to get to know the new student. When I found out you are like a minor celebrity, I wanted to know the person behind it all, not the person on the surface, not the person the media has made you out to be.” I was surprised to know she liked me at the prospect of me. I appreciate that.

“I’m also grateful you didn’t shamelessly throw yourself at me. I find the looks I get at school disturbing. I bet those girls, and excuse my bluntness Paige, but I believe they have wet dreams about me having sex with them.” I said whilst checking the time on my phone, 6 PM. Damn, how far did I drive? At least the sun was close to setting.

“They better not…” Paige mumbled. “My turn again,” she said as we were walking along the pier. “Why is baseball your favorite sport?”

Simple. “I like the simplicity of the sport and I like to do sprints. You think I would go for Track, but Baseball…. There’s nothing like the feeling of hitting a home run, bases loaded and two outs, two strikes. The final swing that could make it or break it. I have been in that situation plenty of times and I have only failed once. It was the first and last time I missed it. I could see the pitcher's eyes and see what they were going to throw. When the pitch came.” I got into a mock batter’s stance and I swung my arms as I said, “I slammed it out of the park. It is the reason I’m so popular. I have more clutch moments than I do normal moments. My stats are above average in those of Minor League, and yet I’m getting offers to join MLB. I’m only seventeen almost eighteen in a few weeks.” I said shrugging my shoulders as I walked right next to Paige. The temptation to hold her hand is strong, but not now, I said to myself.

“So the people weren’t lying when they said your stats were better than some major leaguers.” Paige mused.

“Yeah, that is mostly an exaggeration. I’m only #1 in all of  _ Minor _ League. _ Not  _ Major League.” I corrected. Even while we were walking, I could feel the stares burning into my skull. People know who I am, but also don’t want to bother me. How considerate; Not. I’ve been walking to avoid all of these people. Paige either hasn’t noticed or has noticed but chose not to comment. “Do you play a sport?”

“I did, Softball, but I stopped after a while,” Paige mumbled and I could tell there was a definite reason behind it. We were soon at the end of the pier and I was kind of hungry.

“Paige, do you want me to get you something? Like food wise?” I asked, making sure I’m being considerate of her and her needs.

“Yeah, could you please get me a hotdog from the food cart over there?” Paige pointed out.

“Condiments?”

“No thank you. Now go, I’m starving,” she said as she pushed me to the cart.

Thankfully, the person who was working the cart didn’t recognize me, and I got two hotdogs, one for me and one for her. I put ketchup and a little mustard on mine and I went back to Paige. “Your hotdog, milady,” I said in a horrible fake British accent.

“You don’t do accents at all, do you?” Paige questioned.

“Nope,” I said, popping the ‘p’.

We ate in silence and I was sneaking glances at her and she was probably doing the same thing. I broke the silence, “Isn’t it your turn to ask a question?”

“Yeah but this question might be a little more personal, but you know I saw it.” I could see where this is going, “How did you get that scar? You don’t have to answer in full detail if you don’t want to.” A part of me feels compelled to tell her. So I did.

I sighed before beginning, “I was in an accident a year and a half ago. It was bad. No one died, so that’s a good thing. I was the one at fault. I don’t know if you ever deal with snow here, but back in New York, snow on the roads is annoying as hell. I was drifting around corners because there was no one around, and someone came around the corner.” My breathing hitched and Paige put her hand in mine, squeezing for reassurance. I let out a shaky breath, “I was hit and was sent rolling down the hill and I was upside down. I had managed to get out of my car and see someone sprinting down the hill for me. I had put my hand to my chest and I could smell and feel the blood in between my fingers.” I stopped before my voice could stutter.

“You can stop if you don’t want to continue,” Paige suggested.

“No, I think this will help, and please don’t pity me.” Paige nodded before I continued, “There was a shard of glass lodged in my chest.” I said as I felt the phantom pain of it being there. I winced as I remember seeing it, “I was bleeding, not heavily, but enough to cause shock. The cold didn’t help at all The person tried to keep me awake but the last thing I remembered before passing out was that I didn’t tell my family that I loved them. I thought I was going to die that day. Maybe I should have because of my stupidity.”

“What about after it all?” Paige prodded gently.

“I woke up with a list of injuries and a distraught family. I didn’t drive for six months, I was  _ horrified _ to get behind the wheel again. Even now, I can still get scared of driving. It still haunts me.” I whispered out.

Paige’s other hand made it’s way to my face where she wiped away a tear. Hell, I didn’t realize I was crying or even tearing up. I was so lost in my memory. Then Paige hugged me and I couldn’t do anything but hug her back. Her tiny frame against mine, it only took me till now to realize she’s a few inches shorter than I am. Her head is buried in the crook of my neck and her arms are around my mid-section. My arms are around her shoulders down to the small of her back, above her waist. Courteous of me, I know.

“Can I see it?” Paige asked tentatively.

I nodded and we broke the hug and I took off my shirt. It was still sunset but I also saw like fifteen dudes without a shirt, so whatever. My shirt was off and my muscles were out. I do work out, but I haven’t gone as intensely in the past few weeks, so my muscles had gone down from a fully defined, six-pack to a slightly duller six-pack. They’re there, but harder to notice. Paige didn’t seem to care for those, her eyes were locked with the discolored scar. She took a small step forward to get close.

“How close?” She whispered as we locked eyes. I could see the pain she feels for me. This girl is the one. I just know it.

“Had the glass been two inches to the left, it would have pierced my heart, killing me instantly. My family would be full of sorrow and pain. I never want to be the catalyst for someone’s pain. It’s why I never got into relationships, I don’t think I could be the one for those, but you… You’re different from the rest.” I whispered and I realized how close we were. Our bodies were a lot more intimate than I thought.

“I better be different.” Paige joked, gaining a small chuckle from me. As soon as I did, Paige bit her lip and that is such a turn on. I stifled a groan at her actions as I locked eyes with her. I’m pretty sure we were undressing each other with our eyes. Her gaze flicked down from my lips to my eyes and I’m certain I was doing the same. I took a moment to look at the ocean and the sunset and couldn’t help but think that this moment is perfect.

I started to lean forward, my face mere centimeters from hers, and she was looking at me again for confirmation. She seemed hesitant but willing in the end. She leaned in and our lips connected.

 

That was when I was a hundred percent certain that this girl would be mine.


	9. First Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I do summaries again? Just read the chapter...

**_Trenton’s POV_ **

**_Monday, October 1st, 2018_ **

 

Ever since that kiss with Paige on the Pier, that’s all I’ve been thinking about. The kiss didn’t get super intimate, but it almost did. Hell, we almost had our tongues in on the mix. It was such a simple kiss that I craved more. She is a drug. Cliché as it sounds, I craved to spend more time with her. Our ‘relationship’, has bloomed but not to the full ‘We’re official status’ but to a ‘we’re best friends, who don’t want to admit the love they have for each other’. In other words, it’s complicated.

I even caught a lucky break and I scoured the Internet for any mention of Paige and I kissing. There wasn’t, not that I could find. Thankfully, no one has mentioned it. At least, no one has mentioned it to my face if they saw it. I wanted to keep this on the down-low.

I was sitting at lunch and I couldn’t keep the smile off my face. I kept glancing over at Paige and admiring her, but I was also watching her lips. Her lips were moving and I so wanted to go over there and kiss her again and again. Am I sounding like a lovestruck boy yet?

We both agreed to keep our feelings on the down-low, for now, but we do like to talk a lot outside of school. I have yet to ask her out, but I wouldn’t know where to start.

A hand waved in front of my face, “Hey Trenton, you good man? You were zoning out. What’s on your mind?” Christian was asking.

“Nothing much. I was just thinking…” I drawled out.

“About Paige, I get it,” Christian interjected.

My eyes went wide at him, “How did you…”

“Guess? Come on Trent, you are eyeing Paige like candy. I can see it in your eyes, you  _ really _ like her. I know you two chat outside of school. You get giddy and your whole aura lights up when we even mention her. You, my good friend, are crushing and falling for her. All that’s left is to ask her on a date. With how she acts around you, even from this distance, she wouldn’t say no to you.” Christian explained and thankfully, no one else was around, or they weren’t listening.

“You got all that from a look?” I asked with genuine curiosity

“Man, I’ve been seeing every look you throw at her and I noticed the looks she sends your way. They are lust filled. She’s debating on jumping your bones half the time.” Christian deadpans me.

“I don’t even know what we are, I mean, we are good together but we haven’t had that ‘what are we’ conversation yet and I’m reluctant to bring it up.” The bell rang, meaning I have class. Joy, it meant I have PE today. Also, it means that Paige is in my class. Good thing too, because they said we were starting the square dancing unit. As much as I like PE, square dancing doesn’t sound super exciting.

The locker room was full of testosterone boys and a little too much AXE spray. That’s a joke, it was World War III. This place gets louder than the cafeteria.

The attention that was directed at me when they said to find your partner for the unit, about every single pair of eyes that belonged to a girl bore into my soul. Fortunately, one of those pairs of eyes happened to be the piercing green ones I’ve grown accustomed to after this entire time. As I was trying to get to Paige, like, three girls were trying to hold me back.

“Trenton?” I think this girl Stacy tried to say, “Don’t you wanna be my partner?” she batted her eyelashes at me. Her crop top making her boobs seem faker than Kim K’s ass. Her short shorters seem like underwear. I don’t like girls who try to shamelessly throw themselves at me. Unlike them, I have class and self-esteem.

I smiled that fake sweet smile I smile and said, “Respectfully, no. I have someone else in mind.” I retracted my arm from her clutches and walked over to Paige, who eyes softened at my presence.

“Would you be my partner?” I asked her and I’m pretty sure I heard multiple gasps.

“He’s with her?” , “Why would he pick her? That slut?!” I glared at the person who said that, and it was, of course, Stacy, the girl I just walked away from.

“Jealousy isn’t a good look on you, so please take your rude comments and shove it up where the sun don’t shine. Thank you,” I said sternly.

After we walked away and got into a group that was a mix of my and Paige’s friends she said, “I get those comments all the time, you don’t need to worry yourself you know,” As if I would let these people say this shit about  _ my _ girl. Yes, I’m feeling possessive, sue me.

“People who say shit deserve shit in return. What happened to us being decent human beings. It doesn’t make any sense to me. No one deserves to be shit talked when they don’t even know the person.” I said.

“Anything else you need to add?” a voice said. I turned my head to see my PE teacher and everyone else eyeing me.

I put on a straight face and said, “No, sir. Apologies.”

They sighed, “Everyone else, get into positions. Girl on the right, guys on the left.” They said as they walked past me, “You do make a valid point Trenton, just please refrain from swearing like a sailor.”

I nodded and we began to square dance. Let me tell you I  _ actually _ kind of enjoyed it, for maybe about five minutes. It was only enjoyable for the time I got to hold Paige’s hand. I was tempted to go full PDA but I need to control my damn hormones. We still need to talk.

After getting changed in the locker room I was walking out to my next class and heard a single voice, “Foster!” You know, I hate it when people call people by their last name.

I turn around to see Derek and a couple of his friends. Oh joy, cue the moment where the bully confronts the person who is talking to their ‘girl’ but said ‘girl’ has no interest in him. “Can I help you?”

“Didn’t I tell you to stay away from Paige?” Derek sneered.

Oh, he did alright, but right after the kiss, she told me all about Derek and his cheating ways. I think her friend’s name was Ally, so I naturally sassed him with, “What about Ally? Go find her yeah?”

Derek tensed, and his fist curled and I smirked in victory, “You are such a disgrace to all boyfriends everywhere. You go and get a girl all happy to be with you and you go and fuck it up? How dense  _ are _ you?” I said, my voice dominating and showing him how badly he fucked up.

“Don’t mention  _ her _ ,” Derek said through clenched teeth.

“Why? Did she say Derek Junior was actually a Junior?” I chuckled. That got a few laughs from his friends. A low blow, ironically, and a severe dent to his pride. Don’t you love society?

Then, my head whipped back and I was clutching my nose, that didn’t feel broken, but was bleeding. I covered it with my hand. I had the audacity to laugh. Derek and his friends were looking at me like I was the Mars Rover just waltzed into the building acting like hot shit.

Thankfully a teacher came around the corner, “You four, come here!”

I was the first to make it to the teacher, “Why are you covering your face?”

I removed my hand from my face to feel the blood run down my face, “Do I need a reason? Ask jackass number one right there and ask the others what happened. Also, check the camera in the hallway right outside this class.” I said pointing to it, “You got full coverage right there.”

“Please watch your language, but head to the nurse, it’s around the corner and the third door on the left. I’ll vouch for your absence in your next class,” they said. Thank the Lord above for blessing me with not laying those three out. Self-defense classes for the win. I already had four different ways to put them all on the ground.

Now, why didn’t I lay them out? I didn’t want detention. I didn’t want to fight. Paige would be happy, but more furious that I laid out her ex, even though he deserves it. She told me as such. So, getting a bloody nose is worth it. Now, it has started to hurt worse now, so I hope he didn’t break it. The last thing I need is how I got ‘beat up’ by Derek. High school is wonderful, isn’t it?

Plus I would show everyone what getting ‘beat up’ meant if I was dishing it out.

Walking into the Nurses’ office I see them look at the door as I walk in. One of the nurses, who looks to be a lot younger, she noticed me first. “What happened?”

“Could you see if my nose is broken, or if it’s crooked? I removed my hand and the blood isn’t flowing as bad, but some of it did get into my shirt. Now, I need to get lemon water and seltzer to remove blood stains. I think that works, I dunno, got it from a movie  Haven’t tried it yet.

The nurse whose name slipped my mind told me that it wasn’t broken, it won’t be crooked and, the bleeding will stop with a few minutes of pressure and leaning backward. Hopefully, that clogs my nose, but I have a small feeling that when I blow my nose in the near future, It’s going to be redder than normal snot. Man, bloody noses are so fun!

At that moment a new voice came into the door and they shouted, “Where is he?!” That could only be one person…. Paige.

I sat up to look her in the eyes, she seemed furious, as I expected, “Hey Paige.”

“What did you do?” she seethed, boring her eyes into mine.

“I insulted Derek’s pride and told him how much of a disgrace he is to all boyfriends everywhere. So, naturally, he resorted to violence. I didn’t retaliate because I saw the camera in the hallway. So getting a bloody nose is worth it.” I explained matter-of-factly.

She rested her forehead in her hand, “What am I going to do with you?”

“I know what you  _ can _ do,” I said, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

“Not here, Trenton,” Paige said, with hints of a smile. “Are you getting dismissed early?”

I shrugged, laying back down, “I have the option, but I’m going to wait for Tracy. Question: Do you have your license?” I asked.

“Yeah, why?” Paige inquired as I pulled my keys out of my pocket, trying to hand them to her. “You want me to drive your car?”

“I don’t think me driving with blood loss would be a good idea Paige, and I trust you know how to drive,” I smirked.

“Ms. Grant.” The nurses’ voice piped up, “He’s right, with blood loss so close to the brain, it would be in his best interest to not operate heavy machinery or drive a car for a couple of days.” Her arms crossed over her chest making her bust slightly bigger. Is she… trying to  _ seduce _ me? She looks like she is in her late-twenties. I’m not even eighteen yet, but in five days I will be. When I turn eighteen, you hit that gray age of, well, age. You can have consensual ‘legal’ sex, but you can’t drink. 

Listen to this, you have to eight years old to have a ouija board, but have to be twenty-one to drink. So, I can summon the devil at eight years old but have to be twenty-one to consume alcohol? This is fair how?

Still, the next three years will be a long three years.  _ Le sigh.  _ “Trenton, do you want to get Tracy out of class?” Paige asked.

I sat up looking into her eyes, seeing a twinkle of mischief lingering, “No, trouble is in your eyes. I can see it, but I have no qualms about seeing my sister at this time.” I looked to the nurse, “Madame, may I go see my younger sister?”

“I don’t see a problem, do you need anything else?” she purred? No, I’m imagining things.

“No, I should be fine, maybe a couple more tissues,” I said as I was handed a box of tissues and was ushered out of the door by Paige. In a hurry she was. I had to suppress a grin.

“She was flirting with you, you know?” I only nodded because her attempts were all but discreet. “You didn’t say anything about it,” Paige said, raising her voice.

“Relax there, if I had to guess, I’d say you’re jealous,” I smirked.

She playfully hit my shoulder, “Was not.” Yet she was blushing profusely.

“That look on your face says otherwise, Paige,” I said smiling underneath the tissue.

We arrived outside the Earth Science rooms, specifically the one that Tracy was in. So, I knocked on the door. I heard the teacher grumble about ‘interrupting my class’. Then, the door opened, “Can I help you?” Well, what crawled up your ass and died?

“Yes, sir, you can, is there a girl who is 5’ 2¼”, chestnut hair, and has the unfortunate pleasure of being related to me?” I said smirking. The teacher recognized me and let me in without another word.

I spotted Tracy among her friends, so I decided to sit by her. Either no one noticed me, or they have but don’t know who I am. Good, at least my ‘popularity’ has its limits. Still, I hate it with a passion though 

Tracy was going on about some new movie coming out, “Channing Tatum would so go well for that. He’s like a Greek God.”

“I beg to differ there little sis,” I commented and Tracy turned around fast enough to give me whiplash.

“Trenton!” she hugged me, she always likes to hug, a matter of fact, so do I,“What are you doing here? Don’t you have class?” She looked around me, “Paige, what have you done?”

“I did nothing.” Paige defended, “Trenton had to deal with an ex.” No one got it except Tracy, a frown now plastered on her face.

“What happened?” she asked, and I pointed to my nose and shirt, which had some blood on it. I gave her a look that said, ‘I’ll explain later’.

“Paige is going to drive us home by the way. It’s a part of something I’ll talk to you about later, but I wanted to check on my favorite sister.” I explained.

“Mmmhmmm. You have no other sister, so I’m automatically your favorite.” Tracy said, full of herself.

“Some of the time, others, you are just a right pain in my a-.”

“No language here mister,” Tracy scolded, and she’s right.

“Whatcha working on?” I inquired, changing the subject, but also getting her back on track.

“Just some stuff from the textbook and our reference table. Nothing major, I’m almost done.” Tracy explained then lowered her voice so only Paige and I could hear, “So, what’s going on with you two?” Of course, she would ask that.

“Do I but into your life?” I countered, avoiding the question.

“Yes, like Johnny, Tommy, James, and, Anthony.” Tracy immediately quipped.Of course, she would point out her ‘potential’ boyfriends I drove away from her because I found reasons why they weren’t fit for her. One was selling drugs, one was  _ doing _ drugs, and the other two had some criminal history. Yeah, New York had some scummy people, but I’d hope this would be better than there.

“Fair point. In my defense, they were  _ less _ than desirable. When you do find a new friend, I’ll back off, but if he makes you cry, he’ll deal with the wrath of an older brother. Alright?” I compromised.

“Fine, so there’s this kid in my history class…” she started but it was getting a rise out of me before she added, “Just kidding bro, so the class is over in five. Let’s go.” she said as she got up and walked to her locker across the hall.

“You’re really protective of her you know?” Paige stated the obvious.

“When you basically raise her, you kind of gain natural protectiveness. This doesn’t include the natural ‘big bro cares for little sis’ instinct,” I mused.

She smirked, “I can see that. Come on, we have to catch up to her.”

“Try not to kill me when you drive, I have plans,” I stated.

“What plans?”

I leaned over to her ear, “Plans that involve you, me, and a date,”  I said with more confidence than I felt.

“Trenton Foster, are you asking me on a date?” Paige said, a little louder than intended. People started to look and Paige blushed in embarrassment.

“And if I am?” I teased, speaking at a normal volume.

“Well, I would say yes. Of course, I would.” Paige agreed.

I don’t think the smile could be any more present as I regarded her with bright eyes. “Well,  _ do  _ you want to go out on a date?” I said, being more forward.

“I’d love too.” The gasps that crowded the hallway made everyone stop and look at the both of us.

The smile on my face said it all and I  _ almost _ leaned in to kiss her but refrained to not ruin the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing Ma!
> 
> -Horus


	10. Piece of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later, Trenton reveals he has a date with Paige, goes on about school, and then gets a taste of what's to come. 
> 
> Gets a little intimate, fair warning, it happens towards the end.

**_Trenton’s POV_ **

**_Thursday, October 4th, 2018_ **

 

“You asked her out on a date?” Tracy asked.

“Yeah, I did,” I confirmed, smiling like a fool, but immediately taking it back as my nose still hurt. People didn’t make up rumors though, it seemed to not have gotten out. So, I’m content.

“She said yes?”

“Yes, she did. I have something planned for tomorrow night. I’ve been thinking something simple, not over the top, but something nice. Like, dinner and a movie, or just dinner, or just a movie, or something else completely. Maybe even going to the batting cage first, then a movie. The possibilities are endless.” I rambled off ideas while Tracy was super excited.

“My big brother going out on his first date, I am so helping Paige get ready. She needs to look so beautiful, you won’t be able to help yourself.” Tracy explained.

“I’m not looking to go  _ that  _ far, Trace. I want to get to know her better.” I said, rubbing my neck sheepishly.

“Are you going to kiss her?” Tracy said, plopping down next to me on the couch.

It’s after school and she still doesn’t know about our kiss on the Pier. It’s not that I don’t want to tell her, it’s the fact I don’t want her to freak out and shout it to the rooftops. It’s bad enough people are seeing me with her constantly, but Paige is someone that I’d thought I’d never meet. She is someone I’d never thought I’d get to know.

Add to the fact I drive her every day to school, the rumors of us ‘banging each others’ brains out’ is at an all-time high. I really miss my private life, it’s something I want back, but ever since I hit the news, that was impossible.

“Trreeennttonnn!! You didn’t answer me? Did you kiss her yet or not?” Tracy loves to gossip and as much as I love my sister, I can’t tell her.

“No, not yet, maybe at the end of the date, but I don’t know if she’ll go for it,” I said closing my eyes, thinking of Paige and the kiss on the Pier.

“You’re smiling, so you must be thinking of  _ something _ .” Tracy drawled.

“Might be.” I teased, “I might be thinking on how to torture you if you keep bugging me.”

“You love me.” Tracy defends, slowly shifting away from me.

I turned my attention back to my homework, boring at best, but apparently, ‘required’. It was a lot of derivatives, and they were the most annoying things to do, but I got the next four done without a problem. Like, who came up with this stuff. In English, we’re reading this book called  _ Animal Farm _ , but what makes this book annoying, is the fact we have a student teacher. She seems nice, but I swear they all look at me like candy. I think her name is Ms. Spears, but my eyes are on one girl, thank you.

Hours later, Mum and Dad came home. They asked us about our days and I let Tracy go first. Normally I would, but I wanted to drop a bombshell on them. I think my parents will be happy that I’m branching out.

“Trenton came by my class, Paige did too, and he picked me up,” Tracy said, giving me a look. I had explained to her what happened on Monday and I learned some new words and curses as she described going to kill Derek. I had to restrain her from storming out of the house. I told her that he’s getting some punishment for causing a nosebleed. Tracy turned into a mother hen for me, while I appreciate it, it’s not necessary.

“Son, how was your day?” Dad asked, I still haven’t told them about my date.

Better break it to them, “I have a date tomorrow night.” I smiled as my parent’s faces brightened.

Mum was excited, a little too smug for me, “Who is it?”

“Judging by the smug look you both have on your faces, you know who it is,” I stated matter-of-factly.

“About time you asked her out. She’s good for you. I’ve seen you light up at seeing her every day. So, when’s the date?” Mum said while Dad kissed her temple.

“Tomorrow night around six. I was thinking dinner then a movie, maybe even the batting cages. Something outside the norm.” I shrugged.

“Hmmm, that would work. The batting cages would be interesting. You might want to tell her to bring shoes or something similar.” Dad suggested.

I shot Paige a text to bring normal shoes for tomorrow and to dress casual. She had asked why, and I told her it was a surprise. Can’t spoil it so soon. She’ll probably bug me about it at school tomorrow.

“While I’m on the thought of school, she is so going to be on my case about it. As is the entire school. Mum, why did I have to get so popular?”

“I don’t know Trenton, why do you have to be so good at baseball?” Mum teased.

“Sorry I happen to do good when some news station just so happened to be there.” I smiled at this. We always have these kinds of ‘arguements’ just cause. It means they know it’s hard for me to adjust when I basically have a small following of people on social media. I only have a Twitter and a Discord, thankfully no one really knows my discord tag or I would be spammed with DMs. I understand people want to chat, but how about like three hundred messages coming in simultaneously, makes it hard for me to enjoy it. 

Even helping out in another discord server with body acting for machinima. If you don’t know what machinima is, look it up. I can’t explain it to you for shit. It’s nice to help out a content creator. 

After eating some dinner with the family, I went up to my room. I know I mentioned the window from my room that faces Paige’s, and it is a lot closer than you might think. It’s only like six feet away. Houses in San Diego are closely compact, our driveway was shared, but it was pretty big.

I looked out the window and my eyes widened and I promptly shut the window and curtains with probably too much force to wake up a dead person. Paige had immediately texted me and asked what was that noise. I had to tell her to close her window then I’ll chat. I didn’t get a response for about five minutes and then she told me to open my window up.

I did and she was as breathtaking as ever. Seriously, her hair was in this weird braid that piled at what I assume the crown of her hair. She was wearing an oversized T-shirt that covered her down to just above her knees.

“So, what did you see?” Paige asked with the hints of a blush on her cheeks.

“Uhm, well, I saw you in your underwear and sports bra.” I sheepishly admitted before adding, “I also swear on my life that I did not take any videos or photos, and I will never solicit any from you ever.” I added in a rush.

Paige chuckled, “I didn’t know my room was across from yours since a few weeks ago when I saw your scar. I had a momentary lapse.” she said quietly.

She didn’t seem as cheerful as normal, “Did something happen today?”

She shook her head, “Just a little tired, didn’t really fall asleep. My sleep schedule is completely and utterly messed up beyond belief.”

“I hear you, the weekends and during breaks are when I go unhindged. Still up at 4 AM, sleep, then waking up at 2 PM that same day. During the week, it’s an amazing feat that I even go to bed.” I said shaking my head.

“Changing the subject, where are you taking me for our date?” Paige said, with a lot more enthusiasm.

I smirked, “Didn’t I tell you that it was a surprise? I swear, you just gotta know all the details don’t you?”

“Well, Trent, a girl’s gotta make sure the guy isn’t going to bring her to a secluded place to kill her.” she teased.

“There is only one place I would  _ want _ to seclude you, it happens to be six feet away from either of us,” I said before I could slap a filter on it. I sometimes think I spend too much time on the Internet.

I wanted to take the words back, this was no time for those kinds of jokes. Aren’t the guys supposed to refrain from making crude jokes? Instead of Paige being grossed out, she laughed, and let me tell you, it probably the second most beautiful sound ever. The first, well, save that one for the right time.

I looked at her surprised, “I thought you would be grossed out, or worse yet, horrified.”

Her eyes gleamed as she regarded me, “Trust me, I’ve heard worse ones, but with you, it’s a breath of fresh air. I can’t explain why.”

I couldn’t help but stare at her, more specifically her lips, I wanted to kiss them again. I wanted to feel her lips on mine. That kiss playing on repeat and I wanted more. Damn, she’s not even touching me and I’m excited. Damn hormones.

Paige laughed again, “Don’t worry Trent, I’m the same way with you.” she said as I refocused on her. I blushed as she caught me staring. “So, are we going local or slightly out of town?”

I grinned, “If you must know, it is local, dress casual. Don’t wear a fancy dress, bring a good pair of shoes. To answer your next question, no it’s not hiking.”

She looked shocked, “How did you know that was going to be my next question?”

“I could see the look in your eyes as I said bring shoes and I think there are some trails around here. Maybe another time, or rock climbing, mini golf. I think I got tomorrow night down pat. I think you’ll enjoy it.” I sighed out, “Damn I really want to kiss you again.”

Had I not been paying attention, I would have missed her mumbling out, “Me too.”

“So, it’s not just me thinking about it?” I asked

“About what?” Paige feigned obliviousness.

“Do you know how bad I want to kiss you again?” I bluntly asked.

Paige leaned over her window sill, “How bad?”

“Bad enough that I want to pull off an Olympic jump from my window to yours,” I said, flicking my gaze to her lips.

“I might be able to help with that,” Paige mused as she disappeared from the window. I was confused, what was she going to do? Come over? The question was answered when she returned back in the window sill with some long ass board.

It covered our window sills and it got across the gap with a lot of space to spare, “Do I even wanna know where you got this?”

“Probably not,” she replied as she slipped on a pair of shorts, I assume. I held the board in case it wanted to move. Thankfully, it didn’t, and it didn’t seem to struggle under her weight. She climbed in through my window and she set herself down on my bed. This is taking a lot of self-control because if my family wasn’t home, there would be some yelling and maybe some other amazing sounds being made her. I decided to make the first move and I pulled her up and brought her lips to mine.

I say it time and time again, Paige is my girl. I love having her around. I love being around her, she brightens my day up and, hopefully, I brighten hers up.

I sat down on my bed and she let out a small yelp. I chuckled against her neck, leaving a small kiss there. “Why so jumpy?”

“I’ve never done this before,” Paige admitted, leaning her forehead on mine, our gazes honed in on each other.

“What, made out? Or sneaking into the boy’s bedroom  _ to _ make out?” I teased.

“Both, Derek and I never made out, we never made it past first base. Didn't mean his cheating didn't sting.” She whispered against my lips.

“Well, am I doing a better job than that asshole?” I asked as I kissed her again. Then I deepened the kiss, one hand on her waist, trailing her bare thighs, while the other cupped the back of her neck. Now, you might think I would slip under her shirt or pants, but I know not to have high expectations on it. Her lips were soft, yet firm and demanding. She wanted this as much as I did. I knew she felt the same way I did. The only thing I had on my mind was where was this girl all my life? I did, however, get the answer to my question as I heard her  _ moan _ . The sound that trumped every other sound.

It was a soft moan, but it was enough to awaken the beast. Might not have helped that she was squirming a little too much, not that I minded. I leaned back and pulled her on top of me and we continued to make out. God, if this is what this is like all the time, I don’t want to stop. One of my hands managed to undo her hair and I tangled my hand in it, pulling slightly.

Paige was the one to pull back first, probably a good thing. I was getting way too excited for my own good. She was breathless, her lips plump, face flushed, and probably a little wet. I was most likely the same way, besides the last part, might have to take a cold shower later though, “Did that answer your question?”

“It did, and I have a good witness,” I remarked

“You do..?” she asked. So, I shuffled my hips a bit. Then her cheeks flushed even further, “Oh.”

“We’ll save that for a later date okay?” I asked, trying to set a boundary for her, one that she’s comfortable with.

“Oh yes, most definitely. I should head back before my parents find out I was gone,” I winced in sympathy, I don’t think she needs to be grounded the night before our date. That would certainly put a damper on things.

I helped her get out of the window and held the board. When she was safely back into her room, she retracted the board and waved goodbye.

At that moment, my bedroom door opened, “Trenton, you want to explain to me what just went down?”

I looked over to see Tracy, with her hands on her hips, looking smug. “Heaven just happened Trace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter down!
> 
> -Horus


	11. First Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night, have fun, next chapter is sooner than you think.

**_Trenton’s POV_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Friday, October 5th, 2018_ **

 

Well, school is boring as hell. We sit there for hours learning things that are unimportant. What about teaching us how to file taxes? To do basic roadside assistance, i.e. changing a tire. 

The only thing that made school worth it was Paige, of course. She is the reason I feel better about myself. Now, to update you, my nose is fine. I don’t know if I mentioned that, but other than some swelling and bleeding, my nose will be fine. Derek won’t be in school until next Wednesday, he got a suspension. The cameras I pointed out clearly showed that I did nothing and he attacked me.

“So, you seriously aren’t going to tell me where we are going _for our date?”_ Paige asked, whispering the last part as we headed for lunch. People have prying ears and they seriously need to get a hobby that isn’t stalking the shit out of me.

“I told you it would ruin the surprise, but quick question: Why don’t you get people stalking you about your life, Ms. I’m a CEO’s daughter?” I asked, annoyed that I’m the only one who feels like I have a thousand eyes on me at once.

“Well, you’re the ‘new’ kid, and you were on the news for sports, and people here take their sports seriously. Me, I’ve lived here all my life. It was really bad in elementary school up through middle school. High school, it has been pretty chill.” Paige said with a smirk, clearly enjoying my irritation.

“What am I going to do with you?” I mumbled to myself.

Paige leaned over to me her breath fanning my ear, _“I know what you can do…”_ she leaned back, smirking like the Goddess she is. I clenched my hands as I tried to _not_ think about those kinds of things here. The last thing I needed was to walk around the school with a campsite.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking about it,” I said, still trying to avoid thinking about it more, succeeding. “And stop biting your lip, I can’t look at you when you do that,” I said turning my gaze at her.

“Why not?” Paige asked, _biting her damn lip_.

“Damn tease, figured that you should wait a little longer,” I said, putting an arm on the table, flexing. Necessary? No. Payback? One hundred percent yes.

Paige’s eyes looked at my muscles and she had raised her hand and reached out, but I pull my arm back before leaning over to her ear, purposely breathing out, “Payback’s a bitch ain’t it?” 

Her response was punching my shoulder while murmuring, “Jackass.”

“Not my fault, you did it first, I was getting even,” I said matter-of-factly.

“Ugh fine, I guess I deserved it, but you seriously aren't going to tell me where we are going?” Paige pouted.

“Nope,” I said, popping the ‘p’.

Paige only huffed and we went to class, to which she would glare at me and I would smirk like a giddy little boy who knows he’s not in trouble yet he did something to get him in trouble. Class was boring and I kept sneaking glances at Paige next to me and she would do the same. At some points, we would both look at each other and then immediately turn away, with our cheeks flushing. The teacher didn’t notice, but some of our other classmates did. They, of course, started to whisper about it, “Are they together?”, “They fucking?”, “I’m jealous, he looks like a fine piece of ass.” While I appreciate the comment, random classmate, my ass is reserved for one person. Then, someone had the audacity to shout, “Trenton Foster and Paige Grant are dating?!” 

Paige immediately blushed while I sat there with a blank look on my face, staring at the person who shouted that. ”What, two people can’t look next to them and see who it is?”

“I’m not saying you can’t, but you are staring at her like candy,” They said.

I got up from my chair, we happened to be done with class, I leaned right next to their face, my hands on the desk, “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. Can’t a single guy browse what life has to offer?”

“B-but you’re staring at her….”

“So? She’s not uncomfortable and if she was, all she has to do is say ‘stop staring please’ and I would. The same could be the said if it was the reverse. Stay out of other people’s business; Can you do that for me…?” I trailed off, not knowing their name.

“Courtney,” she said. Her brown eyes and hair are nice, but I prefer green eyes and dirty blonde hair.

“Thank you, Courtney.” I leaned back to see everyone staring, Paige was biting her lip, again. Girl knows how to tease. “What? Two people could potentially date, what’s it to you? You all live in the most drama-filled State ever. So, now everyone run along home and go watch your soaps or something.” I said throwing my arms up dramatically, to further express my point. 

Some laughed, which is what I was going for, Paige rolled her eyes but had a grin on her face. Mission Successful!

Class ended and I grabbed my bookbag and silently let Paige know to follow in a minute. Don’t need to give my classmates any more ammo against us. I grabbed Tracy by her locker and said ‘hi’.

“Hey bro, where’s Paige?” Of course, Tracy would want her. They have bonded over the past weeks.

“Right here little Trace,” Paige greeted over my shoulder.

“You know I hate that nickname Blondie,” Tracy teased with a smirk.

            “Hey!” Paige said, faking offense, “I’m not blond, it’s _dirty_ blonde to you, little missie!”

            “Whatever you say,” Trace giggled before looking at me, “Ready to go?”

            “Well, I am, _if_ you two are done acting all girly, I’ll drive you both home. You both know I have to prepare,” I said with nonchalance.

            “Prepare? What do you- OH that’s right, you two are going on a date!” Trace said, clapping her hands together in glee.

            “He still hasn’t told me where we’re going,” Paige huffed and Trace only giggled again. 

            “Good, he doesn’t want you to know where he is taking you. I’m sworn to secrecy,” Tracy said, as we walked outside to my truck.

           I figured now would be a good time to give Paige a small hint, “All I can say on the matter is be ready at six-fifteen sharp. We have somewhere to be at seven.” 

          Paige began mumbling about potential places that we could be in the extra time span that I gave her. She was going as far as saying I was taking her to Mexico or something outlandish. I found it cute and endearing. Her thinking face is super cute, her eyebrows furrow and her tongue sticks out slightly. Part of me wants to lean over and kiss her, but I settled for reaching over and grabbing her hand. I ran my thumb over her knuckles as she let out a small gasp. I smirked at her reaction. She squeezed my hand and I’m pretty sure her cheeks flushed.

        “Aww look at you two, acting all lovey-dovey,” Trace said as she faked gagged. “Save it for the bedroom,” My eyes narrowed in the rearview mirror as Paige laughed, either in embarrassment or not, I didn’t know. All I did know was that sound was beautiful, just like her.

         Where the hell has this girl been? Back in New York, girls would outright flirt with me because they thought I would be a ‘good lay’. Uh, saving it for the right person, thank you very much. Plus, those girls, while some were decent, most didn’t have a shred of self-respect. Some made clowns look good, their makeup looked like they face planted in it.

        “Don’t tempt me, Tracy,” I said off to the side. Paige only laughed and Trace gagged some more. I chuckled at her facial expression.

         The drive home was easy and we all went to our respective houses. I sat down at the table and started on my homework. Some History, Mathematics, and reading a couple of chapters for a book in English. _Animal Farm_ is quite a doozy.

         The hours ticked by and soon it was five forty-five, meaning I had to shower and change. Why would I shower before a date? I dunno, probably because I’m nervous. You would think I’m not, but internally there are so many ‘what ifs’ going through my head, that I’m sweating.

         Tracy noticed, “Bro, why are you so nervous. You really like her, and she really likes you. Just take her to the movies and go to wherever you plan on taking her. She’ll love it.”

         I nodded because if I spoke it would show how nervous I am. But I ended up saying, “Thanks Tracy,” I looked over to the clock and I saw it was six. My eyes widened. I better shower.

          I left my house at six ten and I mentally prepared myself to knock in the door. Six fifteen rolled around and I knocked on the door.

          The door opened and it wasn’t Paige. It was Mr. Grant. “Are you here for my daughter?”

          “I am, sir. She’ll be home by eleven, and I don’t plan on pulling any funny business with her sir,” I said with confidence that I didn’t think I had.

           “Need I remind you what happens if you don’t?” Mr. Grant threatened but I could see the smirk on his face.

           I returned a smirk of my own, “Let me guess, no will find my body?”

           He laughed and the mood shifted, “Ahh, no, I wouldn’t do that to you. You have made my daughter smile and laugh more in the past few weeks than in the last two years combined,” He turned around to yell, “I approve of this one Paige!”

           “You aren’t scaring him are you?” Paige asked coming into my view, and she looked amazing as ever. She had her hair tied up in a loose braid, almost thrown together, which made her look even more beautiful. A simple blue tank top and some black shorts. I think the shorts had a flower on them, but damn, I was tempted to cop a feel, with Mr. Grant standing there, but I think I appreciate living slightly more.

“So, are you finally going to tell me where we are going?” Paige asked, mock glaring at me, but I could see that smile.

“You didn’t tell her yet?” Mr. Grant asked amused.

“Nope,” I said plainly. “Surprises are nice, plus it is kinda funny to see your daughter irritated. It makes her so beautiful to see her pout about it.” I said will full seriousness, with a hint of humor.

“I really do approve of this one Paige, be safe.” Mr. Grant said, whisking his daughter out of the door and into my arms.

“Sweeping me off my feet already Trenton? Isn’t that too soon?” Paige asked, still holding on to me as I stood her up.

“Nah, I think it’s perfect. I get to stare into those beautiful green orbs of yours.” I said smoothly. Paige blushed and nudged me.

“Jackass.” She muttered, “So, where are we going?”

“I heard from a little bird that you like Marvel Movies. So, movies it is and something else after.” I said in a slow tone, hinting that her parents, once finding out that I was taking their daughter on a date, told me she loves Marvel. The movie _Venom_ is premiering tonight and I wanted to see it.

“Are we going to see Venom?!” Paige gasped. I held up the tickets and she latched to me before looking me in the eyes, seeking permission. 

I allowed it and our lips came together in a slow kiss. “Now, come on, with these tickets, we can skip the line and you aren’t paying for a damn thing tonight. As the guy, it’s my job to make sure you’re happy tonight.”

Paige rolled her eyes and climbed into my truck. “So, you aren’t going to let me open your door?”

“As if, I’m not a Mary Sue,” Paige scoffed.

“Didn’t say you were, plus I find it enjoyable that you like standing up for yourself,” I said, driving down the road to the movie theater. Parking was actually easy. The theater was pretty big and had some old style artwork and architecture. Tracy could probably tell you about it. She adores architecture, wouldn’t surprise me if she went to an engineering school of some kind.

“Ohhh can we get snacks?” Paige asked, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

“Well, duh, of course. What’s a movie without snacks?” I rhetorically asked.

 

**_One movie later…._ **

 

“Oh my god, Tom Hardy nailed the role. The scene where he jumps into the crab tank in the restaurant is hilarious. I think it was an improvised scene as well.” Paige said, gushing about the movie. I happened to like the movie as well.

“No no no, my favorite part where Venom was like _‘Jump’_ then it cuts to Eddie hitting an elevator button and then Venom said, _‘Pussy’_. Easily the funniest scene ever.” I retorted as my arm was around Paige’s waist. She didn’t say anything when I put it and I spent a good portion just thinking about putting my arm around her. 

Paige is so precious like she’s so nice and pretty. She has made me incredibly happy over these past few weeks and I had an important question to ask her later. I really owe Jacob for this.

“Come on, part two of the night is just starting! Let’s go!” I said, pulling her close and I think I heard her sigh in content. Outside the theater, I saw Christian and his friends.

Christain noticed me as I noticed him, “Hey Trenton!” He noticed Paige, “Paige Grant, as I live and breathe. I finally get to meet the girl that has Trenton so smitten,” He seemed happy for me, but I could sense another emotion under that. I could see someone else behind Christain. It was a girl with short crimson hair.

“Sierra?” I asked, surprising myself as I remembered her name. “How are you?” I said nicely. Paige nudged me with a look of jealousy. “Relax Paige, I have eyes for you and you only.” I leaned in close, “So relax that pretty little head of yours.” Paige shivered, and it wasn’t because it was cold.

“Hey, Trenton!” Sierra said, batting her eyelashes. Okay, she was so flirting. “Whatcha doing?” okay, so play dumb. I swear, if they can’t see my arm around Paige’s waist in a Californian sunset, then I must consider the possibility that they are blind.

“On a date. With Paige. I’ll see you on Monday.” I said, going to my truck, not letting them even reply as I opened Paige’s door first. Then I climbed into the driver’s seat.

“She was flirting with you, you know?” Paige questioned, seeing if I knew or not.

“I knew, hence why I left, don’t think I didn’t notice his looks on you,” I said with a small amount of tease.

“Puh-lease, I know I’m hot. He was just finally acknowledging it,” Paige said with a scoff. We laughed about it while I drove her to the batting cages. Jacob, the one who recognized me, set up something for me as I asked him too.

After pulling into the parking lot, Paige question, “Why are we at the cages?”

“It’s a surprise, Paige. Come on.” I said with a smile.

“I swear you club me with a bat…” Paige muttered.

“Doh, would you stop? I promise that this is good.” I said as I pushed open the door for Paige. She walked in and she was observing the place.”

“That you Trenton?” Jacob’s voice rang out from the back

“Yeah, you ready?” I asked, basically yelling.

“Dude, I’ve been ready since seven. Come on!” Jacob yelled.

“What is this Trenton?” Paige asked, shifting her weight with one hand on her hip.

I chuckled, “Told you it was a surprise, come on,” I said walking outside. I had left my helmet and bat here the day prior to having this ready.

I grabbed my bat and waved Paige over. I gave her a helmet and instructions. I grabbed five baseballs and told her to assume a batter’s stance. I threw the first ball and she nailed it. As she did, fireworks went off.

 _Paige_ _  
_ She looked at them in confusion, “Focus, please,” I said as I threw the next ball. She hit it.

_Will_

I threw the next one. Nailed it again.

_Be My_

I threw another and she hit it, her eyes and body lighting up as if she knows what I’m asking.  
  
Girl  
  
The last ball I had in my hand was a softball, since she mentioned she played softball in the past. “Ready there?” I asked.

“Throw the damn thing.” She demanded and I obliged. She hit this one as far as possible.

_Friend?_

She looked at me with nothing but desire, her body was shaking and she had tears in her eyes. Now, I thought she was sad and upset, but she lunged at me and wrapped me in a hug.

“Did I-”

“No, you didn’t Trent. I’m happy. This was romantic and to answer you. Yes, I will be _your_ girlfriend,” She said before adding, “On one condition.”

“Name it,” I said instantly.

“You be _my_ boyfriend.” She said with a smile on her lips and a tear going down her cheek.

Instead of answering, I brushed the tear away and I kissed her. She knew what I was planning and met me in the middle. I backed her up to a wall of one of the cages and when her back hit it, she let out a soft gasp. I took my chance and let my tongue explore. God, she knows how to kiss.

My hands were roaming her body, trying to figure out her curves and remember them. I only wanted to let her know. Our tongues met and we deepened the kiss. Her legs wrapped around my waist as my hands grabbed her ass.

Paige let out a moan in my mouth and I smiled. _Now, I got her all hot and bothered._

We broke the kiss and we both had puffy lips, flushed cheeks, and dilated pupils. I felt myself smiling more as I gazed into her eyes. I leaned in and went to kiss her again, but she beat me to it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close.

We were getting really into it and we broke apart as soon as we both heard a voice, “So, you two done having a three-course meal that includes your faces?”

We both jumped apart as I regarded Jacob, “Way to ruin the moment.”

“I just saved you from having literal sex here, get a room,” he teased.

“Don’t give me ideas. I might make do on that,” I chuckled.

“I’d love that,” Paige said, still flush against me, smirking with lust in her eyes.

“It will happen, eventually,” I said, assuring her.

“You promise?” she whispered.

Instead of responding, I kissed her again, biting her bottom lip, then I kissed down her neck and sucked on it. Might have left a hickey, don’t care.

I stop assaulting her neck and let her stand. I could tell her knees were weak, so I supported her, “You may want to get feeling back into your legs because I have a feeling your Dad would be pissed if it looks like I deflowered his little girl.” I joked.

“I mean, how can I? You’re an _amazing_ kisser, it makes my knees weak.” Paige said, giggling as she did so.

“What am I going to do with you, _girlfriend?_ ” I emphasized.

“I don’t know, _boyfriend_ , walk for a bit and let them get the blood flowing again. I think you gave me a hickey by the way,” Paige said, running her finger over her neck where I most likely left the hickey.

“Call it payback from the second day of school.” I teased.

Paige opened and closed her mouth a few times before nodding and agreeing. “Can we go home?” She asked as she yawned.

“Sure,” I turned to regard Jacob, “Thanks for helping me with this. How much do I owe ya for the fireworks?”  
“None at all, I got to help a soon-to-be celebrity, that’s payment enough, now run along, I gotta close up,” Jacob said, waving us away.

The drive home was full of minor conversations, but important ones. I got Paige home at ten fifty-eight, so I was safe for now. A lot of things happened tonight, but I do know one thing…  
  
_Paige Grant is my girlfriend now, and I couldn’t be happier._


	12. Trenton's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday things, excuse if something seems out of place, like the baseball season stuff

**_Paige’s POV_ **

**_Saturday, October 6th, 2018_** **  
****  
** After Trenton asked me to be his girlfriend, I was so happy. For the first time in my life, I could feel a sense of accomplishment. I now have a boyfriend. I had a feeling that he wanted to say the three words, eight letters, but he refrained. It was probably a good thing.

I would say it back, but he wants to take it slow in the sex department. We ended up talking more, making out some, but we talked about some rules. We set boundaries.

One of the rules is consent, obviously. We never want to push each other out of our comfort zones.

Speaking of Trenton, his birthday is today and I have something planned for it, and I think he’ll like it. I had remembered the date when Tracy scolded me for hurting his feelings, which I do regret, but he’s my boyfriend now. And girlfriends get boyfriends gifts on their birthdays and vice versa.

I might as well tell you what I’ve done. Trenton loves the New York Yankees and one of the former players happens to be in Cali for the summer. It’s Derek Jeter, and from what Trenton told me, he is his idol, another reason he plays baseball. He went to Yankee Stadium at any chance he could get. So, with a few phone calls and meetings, Derek Jeter is coming and there happens to be a baseball game today. It’s in the end season, Postseason runs to early November this year, so I got tickets to surprise him.

We texted throughout the night after he asked me to be his girlfriend. He asked to keep this on the downlow because he didn’t want me to be bombed with questions by the ‘paps’ as he put it. He says and I quote, ‘They are annoying little shits whose job is to invade peoples’ lives’.

I laughed so loud, Trenton heard me from his room. Then I opened up the window to chat with him, “Hey boyfriend,” I love calling him that.

He smiled that genuine smile, the one I love so much, “Hey girlfriend.”

“Happy eighteenth Birthday! How does it feel to be legal?” I said with a smirk

“Don’t give me any ideas there, they involve you, me, and a bedroom.” He said with one hundred percent seriousness, but added, “You’re not legal, so I will refrain from making any sexual comments until further notice. But, don’t be surprised if I  _ do _ make one.”

“Well, with you, I won’t be surprised if you do,” I said. “So, have you told your parents about us?”

“No, but I’m sure Tracy will figure it out first, knowing her,” Trenton shrugged. I slipped away and got the board I used the first time, putting it across our windows. I crawled over the small gap and I climbed through his window. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through and then put me on his bed. “But, that doesn't mean I’m forbidden from making out with my girlfriend,” he whispered against my lips before kissing them. I loved this position a lot, and I’m pretty sure Trent did too.

My hands roamed underneath his shirt, and I could feel his muscles and I loved it. I loved feeling his body. I loved feeling, well,  _ loved _ . I broke the kiss to tell him something, he pouted, “Aww it was getting good.” The butterflies I had acquired from this still didn’t want to settle, they wanted to roam.

“Well, I have something to tell you. Call it a birthday gift.” I said, still feeling his lips on mine, yet they weren’t.

“So, are you going to get payback for me not telling you where we were going for our date?” Trenton asked.

“The idea didn’t cross my mind until now, so yes. Yes, you won’t know until you get there.” I said smiling underneath Trenton’s frame.

“Will I need anything?” he asked as a joke.

“Actually you do. You need yourself, a glove, and a pen and paper. I’ll explain later, or I’ll let the sight explain… when we get there.” I said, listing off the things he needed.

“So, am I going to draw you like one of my French girls?” Trenton couldn’t resist as he laughed. He got off of me to go to the bathroom, to ‘freshen up’ he said, but judging by the walk he walked. It wasn’t that. He was… a little…  _ excited _ , not that I was looking down there. I wonder what it would- NO, bad Paige, bad, no dirty thoughts about having sex with your boyfriend. But it would be nice to feel- “You daydreaming over there?” Trenton asked, his hair fixed, and T-shirt adjusted.

My cheeks flushed as I recall doing that. Apparently, I’m handsy. “Maybe…”

“Well, I better go, since you have to knock on my door, and you obviously can’t do it inside my house,” Trenton said with an eye roll. I really didn’t want to go, but Trenton must have read my mind, “We’ll make out later Paige,” he chuckled.

I pouted as I crawled back through my window and got ready. I said bye to Jasper and made sure she was fed. I had gone to Trenton’s door and knocked, to see Trenton… after I just made out with him. Funny right?

“Ready to go?” I asked, reaching my hand out to his.

“Yeah, my family wanted me out of the house anyway, they have something planned for me when I get back,” Trenton informed me.

“Do you have a specific time to get back?” I inquired.

“Anytime after eight. So I’m yours for the day.” Trenton said with a smirk. My cheeks turned red as his subtle insinuation but quickly ushered him to his truck. His truck has his smell in it, with a small pinch of new car smell.

“So, I can’t go anywhere without directions, you’ll need to let me know,” Trenton said, letting me know that he can’t just drive blind. I gave him directions to Petco Stadium on 100 Park Blvd, across the street from the Pacific Ocean. Trenton took glances out his window to admire the view, but I think he was looking at me more often than his window. My hair fell down my face, covering my smile.

“So, are we there yet?” Trenton half-whined.

“Turn right up here and find a parking spot,” I demanded.

“Bossy, bossy… I like it. Save it for later.” He said smugly. “Why are we at ‘Petco Stadium’? Is this...”

“Part of your birthday gift? Yes, and don’t say I didn’t have too, because I want my boyfriend to have a blast on his eighteenth birthday.” I stated matter-of-factly.

“Is this why I needed a pen and paper,  _ and _ my glove?” Trenton asked with mock suspicion.

“Yes, that’s exactly why you needed it. I told you I have birthday gifts for you, and I hope I brought you a slice of home.” I said with a smile. A genuine one, nothing fake.

As soon as Trenton found a parking spot and threw it in park, his hand made it under my chin and before I knew it, his lips were on mine, again. My hand instinctively went to his cheek and we were kissing across the center console. “Already looking up from my last birthday,” he said with a smile.

I then remembered he told me about his accident and how it was a year and a half, almost two years ago now. I held onto his hand a little tighter showing him I understood how much this means to him. “Well Paige, should we go inside?”

“Yes, there are things we need to prepare for,” I said cryptically, Trenton raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it.

We made it to the main gate and I showed the man stationed there and his eyes lit up as he saw us, most likely seeing Trenton. I raised a finger to my lips, telling him to not make a scene. He nodded slightly and let us in. Trenton was too busy taking in the sights to notice the interaction. I had to make sure we got to our seats. They were special seats, ones that I’ve had the option for the past few years until I found a use for them; until now that is.

Trenton thought we were heading upstairs, but I dragged his hand to the lower levels, close to the field. I held him close as more and more people started to recognize him, he didn’t notice as he was too busy questioning me, “Where are these seats, I heard these seats coming up are like super expensive. Why here?”

“Being a CEO’s daughter has its perks, and I had my parents pull a string or two. It was for your birthday and also me still trying to make it up to you. I haven’t forgotten what I did.” I said, shrugging.

His facial features softened, “I know you do,” then he started laughing, “Remember when I said that we wouldn’t be compatible?” I nodded, confused as to where he was going with this, ”Well, my past self is an idiot and needed his head checked,” He said before lowering his voice over the crowd,  _ “You’re perfect, you know?” _

“I know, and that’s why I’m your girlfriend,” I said, being a tad egotistical. “Don’t forget, you’re perfect too,” and I meant it. Trenton Foster is such an amazing guy. He makes me feel like I’m equal. I’ve noticed he always asks before he does anything, seeking my approval. He’s like husband material.

“Same can be said about you, wife material,” Trenton said, with a small blush on his face.

My face heated, “I said that out loud, didn't I?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry, it was cute,” he complimented.

We stopped at a vendor stand to get some food, because what’s a baseball game with getting a hotdog? Or a burger? That’s right, it isn’t.

Our seats were close to the away team's dugout but close enough to have access on the field. Trenton looked at me with questioning eyes, but I just shrugged with a mischievous smirk. He’ll know what it is as soon as the game starts.  
  
…  
  
Forty-five minutes later, the game was about to start and the first pitch, a tradition to every baseball game since 1910. Little did Trenton know, he is going to get to do the first pitch. He told me that he’s always wanted to do the first pitch, ever since he could throw a baseball. He knew how to throw a seventy-nine mile an hour fastball, and for a newly aged eighteen-year-old, that’s impressive. Given a few more years, he could probably do a ninety mile an hour fastball.

The game was about to commence, but obviously, first pitch. “Will seat A16 please make their way to the pitcher’s mound.” I looked under my seat, and it was A15. Trenton’s seat, however, was A16, and when he saw, his whole face lit up like a kid on Christmas. 

“Did you plan this?” He asked, the smile on his face never fading.

“Happy Birthday, boyfriend,” Was all I said.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked onto the field, past the dugout and out to greet the umpire. I didn’t hear the exchange, but it seemed to have gone well, considering the fact Trenton was shaking hands with the players present, patting him on the back. He was given the ball and the catcher got ready. 

They directed Trenton to a spot to pitch, but he shook his head and backed up to the pitcher’s mound. Other people in the stands already figured out who he is, and my smile grew bigger as he felt confident in his ability. The catcher seemed to shift in anticipation, they got ready. The players and the umpires seemed to have caught on to who he is now and they let him get ready. 

Trenton tossed the ball back and forth, then looked directly at me, his forest hazel eyes looking at me, and I blushed. He winked and got into a pitchers’ stance. In one fluid motion, he threw the ball as fast as he could and the ball went dead center in the catcher’s glove. The speedometer tracking the pitch said it went eighty-three miles per hour. The announcers, at least, figured out who he was. Soon enough,  **_“As I live and breathe, we have Trenton Foster in attendance everyone!_ ** ” an announcer said.

Trenton visibly flinched, but quickly masked it and then the announcer said,  **_“And it’s his eighteenth birthday. Happy Birthday!”_ **

At this, he sent a glare to the announcer’s box, took a deep breath and was going to walk away, but the umpire stopped him. The catcher stood up and removed his face mask and it was none other than Derek Jeter. Trenton’s face lit up once more as if he never had a glare on his face. He was looking back and forth to him, then to me. I nodded as to say, ‘Yes, this is also a part of your gift.’

He walked towards Jeter and shook his hand, and then he, Trenton, motioned for me to come out there. I glanced at the umpires and they nodded in approval. I walked onto the field towards Trenton and Jeter. Trenton gave me a big hug while whispering, “I’d kiss you, but I wanna be able to experience privacy for a little bit longer.”

I hugged him as tight as I could in response and pulled away, “Thank you for making it out here Mr. Jeter.” I said politely.

“It was no problem, Miss. Grant, I’ve actually been wanting to meet Trenton for quite a while.” Jeter said with a smile.

Trenton couldn’t contain his excitement, “Really?!” He exclaimed and cleared his throat, “Um, How long now?”

“Since you first made the news. Rising baseball stars are hard to find, you, however, were a lot easier. We couldn’t get in contact with you.” He explained.

“There’s a reason for that. I’m still in high school and I’m being hunted down by the paparazzi, I kinda don’t make myself known. All this…” he waves a hand at the crowd, the other around my waist, “is sometimes too much. I do miss having a private life.”

“That, I completely empathize with. An unfortunate thing really, everyone misses their private lives. You have a good head on your shoulders, Trenton, use it.” Jeter said before motioning us to follow him. Now,  _ this _ confused me.

“Where are we going?” I asked as Trenton was mumbling happy things that he got to meet  _ the _ Derek Jeter.

“We’re upgrading your seats, call it a taste of higher class. I have a feeling that you will get bombarded by people as you are trying to leave the stadium, so I’m giving you privacy. You two look like you need it.” Jeter said as he motioned us in. 

The private box was beautiful, there was a mini bar, a few lounge chairs and a bunch of different angles that we could view the game. I know this should have been mentioned before, but it’s San Diego Padres versus New York Yankees. It should be a good game. Trenton immediately found a seat for two and pulled me down with him.

I wasn’t expecting it, obviously, so I yelped. “That was adorable,” he gushed.

“Shut up you.” I pouted. Trenton kissed my temple and smirked.

“Look at these two Derek, they are so cute together!” A feminine voice said to our right. “They remind me of when we met.”

“Hannah, let them be, Trenton just got put on blast and he has said that he doesn’t always like the spotlight,” Jeter said to I assume his wife. She looks gorgeous, her long dirty blonde hair, a shade or two lighter than mine, and she was wearing leggings and one of Jeter’s jerseys. It looked like one that Jeter himself wore, probably is.

I tuned them out and I watched Trenton watch the game, his eyes calculating. He really does love the sport. He turned to me and looked me in the eyes, “Thank you so much for all this. You knocked off like three things off my bucket list.”

I giggled and leaned up to him. He knew what I wanted and we kissed. I loved kissing Trenton, it made butterflies fly inside my abdomen. I loved it and I never wanted it to stop. I’m pretty sure I let out a gasp as Trenton deepened the kiss, basically pulling me onto his lap. We broke the kiss and my hands fisted his shirt as I then realize our position.

I was straddling him and his hands were on my thighs, “Damn, well, you did say we would make out later. Is now later?” I mused.

“Yes, now is later,” he said as he kissed me again.

“You know, you probably shouldn’t get all handsy in here,” Jeter said as I was looking over Trenton’s shoulder. I blushed and buried my face on said shoulder.

Trenton’s chest vibrated as he laughed at my flustered state. When he stopped laughing, he asked, “Do you mind if I get your autograph? I’ve been waiting to see if I could get one for years. I was always at Yankee Stadium when I could get out there. I think I even got a ball from one of your home runs.”

“Sure Trenton, I gotta say, your girlfriend is resourceful. I see a bright career ahead of you. Miss. Grant, keep him in line, he seems like a rowdy kind of guy.” Jeter joked.

“Naw, he’s anything but… he’s my boyfriend,” I said kissing his forehead.

“Best birthday ever…” Trenton said as his eyes went back to the game.

The Yankees won 6-3, it happened in the ninth inning. A grand slam was hit by Luke Volt, I believe was his name. Then there was a man on second and third base. Arron Judge managed to knock it far enough where it ground-rule double, as it bounced over the fence. Trenton was having a conversation with Jeter and his wife came over next to me, “I don’t think you told me your name.” she said.

“Sorry, My name’s Paige,” I said, making eye contact with her.

“My name’s Hannah Jeter. I see your boyfriend is a massive fan of baseball” Mrs. Jeter pointed out.

“He is, and I’m glad I was able to do this for him. He loves the sport and he had told me he wanted to get to the big leagues. I know he can and I will support him.” I said, engaging in the conversation.

Mrs. Jeter got an idea if the smirk on her face is anything to go by, she whispered, “Have you told him you love him yet?”

My eyes went wide and my cheeks flushed, again. This much blushing must be considered a health problem. “I-I, n-not yet,” I said completely stuttering.

Mrs. Jeter snickered at my embarrassment, “I can see the look in your eyes when you are basically undressing him. You love him, but you don’t want to say it yet. From the sounds of it, you two recently got together, on that, I understand. You want this to develop. Good, stick with that girl,” she gave me a pat on my shoulder. “Now, should we celebrate on a Yankee victory?” she said going to the mini fridge that I just noticed and pulled out an assortment of drinks. A lot of alcohol.

“Don’t worry, not everything there is an alcoholic beverage, we brought some non-alcoholic drinks,” Jeter said, showing Trenton and me: Soda, water, Gatorade, and even Shirley Temples. Yes, I know they are normally alcoholic, but these aren’t.

“To a Yankee victory!” Jeter shouted.

“To a Yankee victory!” The rest of us chorused in unison.

The rest of the day went really well, Trenton brought me home and he went home to his family. As soon as I walked into the door, Jasper beelined right for me. “Well good to see you too girly,” I said excited to be home.

“Paige, sweetie, is that you?” Mom asked from the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’m home from Trenton’s birthday surprise! He loved it all! Thank you for helping me set it up. He absolutely adored it, he got to meet his idol in baseball and throw the first pitch. I think I’ve wooed him.” I said confidently.

“Well, has he said the three words yet?” Mom asked.

“What three-” My eyes widened in realization, “N-No, he didn’t, it seemed like he wanted to, but I know he wants to go slow,” I said, before clamping a hand over my mouth.

“Oooh, so he asked you to be his girlfriend now did he?” Mom asked with a wide smile on her face.

I couldn’t hide it any longer, “Yeah, and it was the most romantic thing ever.”

“Care to elaborate?” Mom inquired.

I nodded and proceeded to tell Mom everything that happened on the first date, minus the heated make out session. I feel like the happiest girl to ever walk the planet.


	13. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a bit, sorry. Alternating uploads between another story and this one.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Trenton’s POV_ **

**_Wednesday, October 10th, 2018_ **

 

After Paige gave me that surprise on my birthday, all I thought about was trying to give Paige the same treatment. She, of all people, deserve it. I am still reeling over the fact she’s my girlfriend. My  _ first _ girlfriend.

You would think that I would have had a dozen or so girlfriends? Maybe have been a player back in New York? Well, you’re wrong. I never found the right girl to give my heart to. Until I met the girl next door. It sounds so cliché, but it’s true. I have wanted to say the words for so long and I have resisted up until this point and it hurts to  _ not _ share my feelings with her. Paige brings me so much joy and happiness that it brings out a different side of me. A side that normally doesn’t get the spotlight. Even Tracy doesn’t get this side of me, that is how solemnly it shows.

Anyway, after Paige’s birthday surprise, I decided to think about what to do for her. She isn’t your typical girl and I don’t think she would like all that girly girl stuff. She doesn’t cake on makeup like a clown, she doesn’t wear super tight and revealing clothing, at least, none that I’ve seen. When I say revealing, I mean like jean shorts that are so short that they can be considered janties,  _ that _ short. Paige is modest and over the past few days, I asked her in casual conversation about what places she wanted to visit.

She told me about three to five locations that she has always wanted to visit. A lot of them were in Europe, unsurprisingly. With permission from her parents and mine. I got us a trip to Paris, where we can explore the sites and I can practice French. A little known fact about me, I like learning new languages. This does not mean I am fluent in any of them. I can hold conversations in Spanish, German, and Italian. French is the next one on the list. I’m going to surprise Paige with the news soon. Her birthday is today, actually. I would have sent a text but I’m going to hell for this. I going to have to ‘forget’ her birthday is today, then surprise her later.

Tracy knocked on my door, pulling me out of my brainstorm, “Ready for school?”

“Yeah… It’s Paige’s birthday you know?” I asked for Tracy’s knowledge of the subject.

“I do know, what’s your plan, Trenton?” Tracy raised an eyebrow at me, “You better not pretend to forget it and then make it up to her. Trust me on this big bro, call this ‘advice for women’, never  _ ever _ pretend to forget an important date. It normally never ends well.”

“Well, there goes that idea,” I mumbled, and Tracy heard it.

“You mean to tell me that you were going to PRETEND to forget her birthday?!” Tracy exclaimed. Oh, she was livid. “That is the stupidest idea you have ever had! Just tell her what you got her for her birthday! Is that so hard?” Tracy scolded me. Never thought I would get scolded by my little sister in such a manner. I mentally clapped at her assertiveness

“I mean if it was something we talked about and then I told you, would you be surprised?” I questioned, turning my head to the side, now meeting Tracy’s eyes.

She had her hands on her hips and she was glaring at me, “I suppose not, what did you get her?” I answered by holding up the airline tickets to Charles De Gaulle airport in Paris, France.

Tracy’s eyes pretty much exploded out of her skull as she screamed, “WHAT?! You got her a shirp tuh Fuhance?” I reacted quickly as I hopped off my bed and covered her mouth so she didn’t shout it to the world.

“Yes, we leave in a few days. I told her to get ready to go on a trip. She knows the bare minimum. I know she has a feeling of what for, but not  _ where _ . So, can you keep your trap shut for today?” I asked, more like pleaded because Tracy is a loudmouth when she wants to be.

She nodded her head, “Thank you, sis. Now, get ready, we leave in five.”

Walking out the door and knocking on Paige’s door, she opened it and she looked amazing as ever, “Happy Birthday! You’re now legal, and that means I can make crude jokes again.” I stated bluntly with a grin.

“Oh, just when I thought I could avoid those,” Paige put a hand on her head as if she was going to faint, “Oh woe is me…”

I wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a chaste kiss, “So, do you want a present now? Or  _ later? _ ” I wiggled my eyebrows for effect.

“Maybe  _ later _ , but you said we are going on a trip soon, mind telling me where?” Paige asked her arms around my neck.

Tracy then interrupted the moment, “Hey, we’re going to be late! Kiss and fornicate with her later!”

I whipped my head around so fast that I could have given myself  _ and _ Paige whiplash, “Did I just hear you say ‘fornicate’?” My voice low. This is one of my older brother moments; She shouldn’t even  _ know _ that word, let alone speak it. Tracy only nodded, realizing how much trouble she is in. “Where did you hear it?” my voice tight.

Tracy sheepishly admitted, “Urban Dictionary,” Why am I not surprised?

I sighed, running a hand down my face, “I thought I told you to not use that site until you are fifteen,” my voice dropped all sense of hostility.

“I got curious?” Tracy said, but it came out as a question.

“I’ll leave it alone if you promise to not use that site,” I said, parenting her.

“Okay, now, can we leave? We have about five minutes until the first bell.” Tracy said, pointing to her wrist, pretending there is a watch on it.

“Well, let’s go, Trenton.” Paige said from behind me, “You can tell me what my present is later, and thank God that you did not pretend that you forgot it was my birthday or I would be furious.” she added. Tracy shot me a smug ‘I told you so’ look. Me, being the child I am, stuck my tongue out at her.

“Now children, no fighting…” Paige said in the way one talks to a child, effectively getting both of our attention. “Let’s go to school, and Trenton, you are so telling me what you got me. I know you spent a lot of time thinking about it in your spare time,” she said as she kissed my cheek and climbed into my truck.

The drive to school is boring as usual and when I pulled into the parking lot, everything feels tense for some reason. I walked into school with Paige at my side. Tracy had already gone to her friends. All I see are pictures of Paige and I at the baseball game, well, kissing.

I withheld a groan of annoyance as she facepalmed, doing what I want to do to everyone now, repeatedly; With a lot of malicious intent behind it. More rumors and my somewhat quiet life has now ended. My fists clench in response. Is nothing sacred? Then again, the logical side of my mind says that we  _ were _ a little heavy on the PDA, so it was brought upon ourselves., in a way. I look over at all the lockers and see the same picture on about every fifteen lockers or so.

“Well, being put on blast again is sure to raise my spirits. Way to go, people, you successfully have proven that the person responsible has absolutely no life,” I said aloud. My fists really wanted to punch something or someone, or  _ anything _ .

“How long did you think we would be able to keep us under wraps?” Paige’s voice tickled my ear, forcing me to shiver slightly.

“A little bit longer than this. That was one thing I wanted to talk about when we go on our trip,” I whispered back into her ear. Unlike me, Paige visibly shuddered and her cheeks turned lobster red. Even though I didn’t suggest anything…  _ Oh _ … uhm. My face heated up as I found out why she blushed.

“Should we get to class? Everyone is still staring at us,” Paige mumbled, feeling slightly nervous. Shouldn’t she be used to being a topic of gossip?

“I will see you in second yeah?” I asked. Paige nodded and we split ways. I really wanted to kiss her but I refrained as I didn’t want to make out with my girlfriend with a few dozen pairs of eyeballs boring into us. Deciding I don’t care, “Paige!”

She turned around and I looked her in the eyes, “You forgot something…”

“What did I forget?” she asked, her green orbs lighting up, knowing what I’m going to do.

“This…” I said as I leaned in and kissed her right in the middle of the hallway. It was quick, but it left us a little breathless. The only thing that snapped me out of it was the bell. Specifically, the late bell. I cursed to myself as I gave Paige a quick peck as I dashed to my class; Smiling as I did so.

 

**_Paige’s POV_ **

 

God, I love it when Trenton kisses me. The butterflies I get spread like a rampant wildfire. It becomes difficult to suppress some less than appropriate sounds when we deepen our kisses.

I’m still wondering what he got me for my birthday and I continued to ponder that as I walked into my first-period class. My science class, Physics. My lab partner and best friend, Sandra, was sitting at our lab table with a knowing smile when I walked in the door. I had just put my bag down when she got all giddy. Her dark chocolate brown eyes were looking me over as I looked at her in nonchalance. “So, you aren’t going to tell me who you were lipped locked with in the hallway?” 

My head snapped to her and I immediately became defensive, “No one.”

Sandra scoffed, “If he was a no one, why were you kissing him and why are you blushing right now?” My face did feel a little warm. It looks like someone forgot to mention that…

“Okay okay, he’s now my boyfriend for almost a month,” I admitted but kept my face calm.

Her eyes went wide, “Why didn’t you tell me? I don’t need you to go through  _ that _ again.” she lowered her voice, “It nearly killed you.”

“Do you know who it is?” I asked, waiting for the teacher to begin this boring lesson.

“No, but word from the grapevine says that you’ve taken an interest in a certain baseball star-to-be” Sandra wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste, “We haven’t gotten that far. Yet.”

“So it  _ is _ him isn’t it?” Sandra asked, more like accused. “So, the real question is, are you going to let him into your pants and deflower you?” 

I gaped at her like a fish. I seem to have forgotten how blunt she is when it comes to sexual activities. “I-I- We… We’d be deflowering each other,” I said in a small voice to which she picked up on.

“Awww, that sooo cute!” she said, pinching my cheek. I slapped her hand away and glared at her. “Hey, I’m just saying, you two seem perfect for each other. From the first impression I got from you, you really like him; Like,  _ like  _ like him.”

I blushed again and looked at her, “Yeah, I do. He got me a birthday present and I’m wanting to know what it is.”

Sandra interpreted that as, “Oh, well, didn’t think you’d move that fast on him. Figured you would wait a little longer, but you go girl,” She said patting my back.

It took me a few seconds to understand what she meant until the double meaning of my words dawned on me. “No! Not  _ that _ kind of present. It is nothing like that.”

Sandra laughed, ‘You keep telling yourself that, Paige. You want to jump his bones, I just know it.”

Well, she’s not wrong. Every time we kiss I just want to feel his muscles and his abs, and I just want to put my hands everywhere on him. Trenton is just such an amazing guy. He is  _ way _ better than that piece of shit Derek, he never gave me a gift. He didn’t fit in my life. The incident was just a wake-up call.

Trenton has exceeded my expectations ten-fold. I love that I get to see him every day with that look of desire her has in those forest-green hazel eyes. He might not know it, but I get a tad bit...flustered when he looks at me like that. This look is directed at my face, and that sets him apart from the rest of the guys I knew. They didn’t care about me, or other girls, they cared about getting laid. Nothing else. Trenton wants to get to know me before he gets to  _ know _ me.

“Ms. Grant, are you going to daydream or pay attention to my class?” The teacher said, gaining a few laughs and chuckles.

“The second option please,” I said with a small squeak, embarrassed I was caught daydreaming about Trenton. Normally, the guy is the one who is whipped, but it’s a two-way street. I sent a glare to Sandra who didn’t warn me that the teacher arrived. She only smirked in return.

The one good thing that came out of the class was that it ended. I mean, I’m not going to be a physicist. I mean, I have an idea of what I want to do, but nothing is set in stone. “Now, Paige, shoo and go suck face with your new boy toy,” Sandra said as I left the classroom. I made my way to my next class, which just so happened to contain my boyfriend, but not before my cheeks were stained with a blush.

Trenton was waiting for me when I arrived and I sat next to him like I always have. “So, when are you going to tell me what you got for me?” I asked in a child-like manner.

“Good things come to those who wait,” Trenton said with a smirk.

I swatted his arm, “Meanie. The only thing you told me was that I had to pack bags for a trip.”

“That’s correct, now I’m sure you can figure where I was going with that line of thought,” Trenton said cryptically.

I pondered this throughout the rest of the day and I had an idea, but I couldn’t confirm it. Eyes were on us throughout the day, but I took it in stride. Trenton, however, does  _ not _ like the attention. I empathize with him, and I’m going to help him through this.

“Come on, we gotta study for our test next week,” I told Trenton as we walked out the doors of the school.

“Hold on, now you get to see your gift,” He said as he held up tickets. I furrowed my brows in confusion until I read what was on them. It was a plane ticket to  _ France _ . One of the places I’ve always wanted to go. You’d think that being the daughter of a company would allow me that, but alas, it didn’t.

Then, I did something I’ve wanted to do for a while now; I kissed Trenton… in public…  _ after _ I let out a squeal of glee. My arms went around his neck and I was kissing him with a lot more passion and gratitude than ever before.

Trenton responded immediately, his hands settling at my waist, teasing the hem of my shirt. “Best birthday ever,” I murmured after breaking the kiss.

“You done with your very public display of affection?” A voice I’ve heard a lot of in the past few weeks. It was Tracy, of course.

“Shush you, Trenton  _ finally _ revealed my birthday present and I really really lo-” cutting myself off, “ appreciate it.”

“About time, you were making the poor girl suffer.” Tracy scolded Trenton, but he was frozen with a smile on his face.

“You almost said it…” he whispered, his smile becoming wider, almost splitting his gorgeous face if he kept it up.

“Said what?” Tracy inquired. Ah, the little ignorance she has left. That, however, did not stop the heat from coming up to my cheeks for the third time today.

“Nothing,” I said, burying my face in Trenton’s chest, his arms still around me.

“What did she say?!” Tracy exclaimed.

“She almost said something that made my heart flutter and gave me a sense of accomplishment and meaning.” Trenton breathed out into my hair. It made me shiver as his breath fanned my hair, and I shouldn’t be shivering since it is around ninety degrees out, but oh my gosh, I almost said the ‘L’ word to him, in public. This is one thing I want to say to him in private.

“Should we pack for this trip?” I asked looking slightly up at Trenton’s face and his eyes twinkled with emotions that I couldn’t decipher quick enough.

“Yeah, we leave in a few days. I’ve already asked all of our teachers for the work we miss. I am one step ahead on this Paige.” Trenton said, letting me go, hesitantly. We looked around and people had their phones out, recording.

“Well, Trace, ready to be trending on social media in the next few hours. Paige,” he looked at me. “Pray people don’t find any of your social media. There  _ will _ be ‘threats’ because I have a ‘fan club’ of crazy girls.” My eyes narrowed and looked to Tracy to confirm.

“He’s not lying, I’ve seen some of the messages he gets. They are fanatics, and some look like trolls,” Tracy said with a shrug and I lost my anger and laughed at her description. Little did I know, Trenton was smiling at me and I swear that my heart was skipping a few beats. His stare had a lot of emotion in it.

I still can't believe I almost admitted my love for him….

  
  


Wait, what?


	14. Second Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To France and stuff, and Paige is dirty-minded

**_Paige’s POV_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Friday/Saturday, October 12th/13th, 2018_ **

 

We’re going to France! I can’t believe that Trenton booked a flight to France for _me_. I should have known that he was going to do something like this, considering the fact he asked where I would want to visit someday. I honestly thought he meant in years to come, but not so soon, but I’m definitely not complaining.

“Are you all packed?” Trenton asked as he walked into my room. He has been in here countless times, but we never _did_ anything. It was mostly cuddling, kissing, and a hell of a lot of sexual tension between us. A hot knife wouldn’t even put a dent in the tension we have.

“Almost! I’ve been stress packing and I think I’m going to ride the wave this week, so I’m going to be kinda cranky and I just-” Trenton silences me by turning me around and giving me a chaste kiss.

“You alright now? Your toiletries are right on your vanity, you are going to be alright,” Trenton whispered as his hands went to my waist, his thumbs slipping under my shirt. There were goosebumps in his wake. He really knows how to calm me down. My body just responds to his and I can’t help it. My body knows what it wants better than I do, and it wants- no needs- Trenton, especially in a certain place.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. I’m just so excited to go to a foreign country for the first time without my parents,” I said trying but failing to reign back my excitement.

Trenton chuckled at my eagerness, “Well, Ms. Paige,” he said in a posh tone, “Our flight awaits.”

The car ride to the airport was relaxing and the silence was comforting. Trenton had his hand in mine, resting on my thigh. I still was trying to fathom that I was going on a trip with my boyfriend. He has been so nice to me and I want to make this last for as long as possible.

The airport was like any other airport. It had your standard boutiques, bathrooms and of course, the lines for boarding are super slow. Thankfully, our flight to Charles de Gaulle was scheduled to take off in an hour. God, I really didn’t think I was going to be in this position a month and a half ago. Honestly, I took every day day by day, I didn’t think. I just took it head-on, let the flow take me where ever it goes. But now, with Trenton, I’m thinking far ahead and I don’t know what scares me more, the planning or the fear of losing him.

“Paige, you look like you’re deep in thought, what’s up?” Trenton whispering in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. His voice was unexpected to hear and I clenched my thighs. _He’s the one._ Not even Derek could do that, and that was when it got intimate. If Trenton could do that without trying… I was in for a good time in the bedroom. “Now you’re smiling like you just got a very mischievous idea and I dunno if I’m going to like it.” 

I stood on my tiptoes and whispered into Trenton’s ear, “Trust me, you’ll absolutely love it. _Especially_ when we are alone,” I nibbled on his ear as I put my feet flat on the ground again. Trenton shivered and turned his gaze to my eyes and checked me out up and down with a mix of emotions. I could decipher desire, lust, caring, possessiveness, and… love? That one made my heart start pumping on overdrive. Does Trenton love me? I mean, I think he’s wanted to say it for a while now, but he’s waited? Probably thinks he would scare me off. Problem is, I’m in the same boat. I want to say the three words, eight letters, but I’m scared. Scared that he won’t return the feeling. Scared that these feelings are all for show. These doubts scare me, and I’m letting them win.

Trenton opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the announcement that our flight was beginning to board. Thankfully, we dropped the topic and start talking about what we are going to do while we are in France. He wanted to take me out to a cafe and see all the sights. He managed to even get a nice hotel booked for four days. Yes, we would be missing school, but it was already taken care of. He was looking forward to seeing the Effiel Tower at sunset. Rumor has it that it’s very beautiful and post cars worthy.

“Try to sleep on the flight, otherwise your entire sleep schedule will bite you in the ass,” Trenton suggested.

I couldn’t help myself, “I know what else I want to bite me.”

“Don’t tempt me there Paige, or you might find yourself a part of the mile-high club,” Trenton whispered with a low husky voice that sent butterflies in the pit of my stomach. It also made me clench my thighs… again. I honestly think that things with my relationship will escalate and it will be for the better.

“One day, maybe,” I murmured to myself thinking he wouldn’t hear.

“Your wish is my command,” Trenton said in his normal voice, gaining some curious stares but they disregarded it quickly. My cheeks heated up and I hid behind my hair and gazed out the window I had the pleasure of sitting at. A finger hooked under my chin and I was looking into my boyfriend’s eyes. He had a genuine smile on his face. “I love it when you blush. It magnifies how cute and beautiful you are. Not even makeup could make you this gorgeous,” Trenton said with such sincerity that it made my heart soar. Okay, I’m admitting it, I love Trenton Foster.

I admitted it and I’m happy because my heart is in his gentle, caring hands. I didn’t think that I would find a love like this. With Trenton. Normally, I would flirt with any boy I deemed worthy of my time. Trenton deserves all of my time. He’s earned it since he asked me to be his girlfriend. Might be too soon to hit Second and Third base, but it is definitely too soon to make the full round.

“Thank you, Trenton. It means a lot for you to say that, even to someone who knows how I was a few years ago,” I said in a small voice as Trenton wiped away tears off my cheeks. Aw hell, I didn’t know I was crying. Maybe it was because I was going to be in pain for the next week. Poor timing Mother Nature. Trenton leaned over and kissed me with passion. Something we are definitely going to have in the bedroom. I’m getting turned on at the thought. Any more and I will have to change, or go and relieve myself. Not a tough choice here.

Kisses like these make me wish we were alone so I could feel Trenton’s muscles and he could feel my curves. Sadly, the flight attendant cleared their throat and we jumped apart. I had a fresh coat of blush on my face. Trenton was sporting a cocky, guilty grin. He didn’t care that we just got caught eating each other’s faces off. If anything, his hands now rested over his lap, where his pants were having a slight space problem. Looking away, I could only think about that being in me.

I’m just full of dirty lewd thoughts today, aren’t I?

The plane took off soon after and I just had to make the reference, “Hey Trenton?”

“Yes, girlfriend?” He replied looking up from his phone, checking his Twitter feed.

“ _We’re going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship, zooming through the sky!_ ” I whispered-shouted. A smile broke out on my face as Trenton picked up on what I was doing.

Trenton joined right with me as we both said, “ _Little Einsteins! Climb aboard! Get ready to explore! There’s soo much to find, Little Einsteins!_ ” We broke out in muffled giggles and laughter. We were trying to be respectful for the other passengers around us.

“What made you think of that now? That show was on like a decade ago,” Trenton pointed out.

“I don’t know. I just thought of rocket ships and since we’re on a plane… the reference made itself known.” I responded with a slight chuckle.

“I’m going to add this to a list of reasons I have,” Trenton mused.

“What list?” I inquired.

“The list of reasons why I love having you as a girlfriend,” Trenton said it so casually and with such conviction that I could be classified as dead. My heart was full of love and it was all for Trenton. I had to take a deep breath to resist jumping Trenton right there.

In order to pass it off, “You have a list of reasons on why you love having me being your girlfriend?”

“Course, because you’re the best,” Trenton replied, giving me a chaste kiss and effectively calming me down, surprisingly. “Now, sleep Paige, Trust me on that.”

Now that he mentioned it, sleep sounded really good. I leaned my head on Trenton’s shoulder and was out like a light.

  


“Wake up Paige!” A voice said, rousing me from my slumber. It was a dreamless sleep. It was actually quite peaceful. Sadly, I’m awake. On the positive side, I’m in France now. Even better, Trenton is here with me. 

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking one, two, three times to get the sleep out of my face. I was still leaning on Trenton, and he was looking at me with adoration like I was the only thing in his world. He holds the same place for me, whether he knows it or not.

“Are we here?” I asked with an unintentional sultry voice. Trenton took a deep breath to compose himself.

“Yeah, the plane just landed and we now have to go through customs. Très drôle, oui? [Very fun, yes?]” Trenton said with a seemingly perfect French accent. How much of the language does he actually know?

“It would seem boring. At least Customs here are a little more lax, right?” I questioned.

“Oui, tu as adéquat, [Yes, you are correct]” he replied in his own sultry voice. It did its job as it did indeed turn me on. I feel like a guy who gets their morning wood, horny and ready to rub one out. I didn’t care if I couldn’t understand him; He could call me a sack of potatoes and it would still sound exotic coming from him.

“Trenton, if you continue that, we won’t be leaving this flight anytime soon, alright?” I playfully threatened.

Trenton grinned as he got up from his seat, and open the overhead compartment to grab our carry-ons. Surprisingly, I packed not as much as I normally would out of fear of losing something. “Don’t tempt me,” he mumbled. I decided to change the subject.

“What did you do the whole flight?” I asked Trenton, curious about how he knows French.

“Je me suis mis à parfaire mon français. [I was brushing up on my French.]” Trenton replied, me not understanding it at all.

“In English, I’m not as advanced as you are it seems.” I rolled my eyes.

“I was practicing my French for the trip, I’d say it did get you all hyper. You were sleepy two minutes ago. Now, you aren’t.” Trenton shrugged as he handed me my carry-on.

”Well, it worked.,” I stood and stretched my stiff muscles. “You also have another way to get me flustered, you jackass,” I whispered.

Trenton’s grin turned into a smirk, “Je suis content. [I’m glad.]”

I swatted his shoulder and walked out of the plane, but quickly stopped and waited for Trenton. He s my guide after all. I would most likely get lost and I don’t think I have international coverage. Oh well, not like I’ll need my phone for that. The good thing is that I’m going to taking so many selfies with Trenton in front of French monuments. I’m also going to be making sure to thank him a lot for this. This trip definitely was expensive.

“Don’t go too far without me ever,” Trenton said, his whole demeanor changed as he regarded me. “I want to make sure people don’t snatch you. Human trafficking is present in major cities, like Paris. You are not to go anywhere without me, am I understood?”

While I can say I love the possessive side of him, this scares me. I didn’t think about it, but I do have pepper spray packed somewhere in my bags. Going to be carrying that with me at all times. “Alright, alright. Lead the way then,” I offered my arm to link with Trenton’s. I took a moment to notice his biceps, holy hell, they are nice and smooth and I can’t wait to be un- No, bad Paige. No thinking about jumping your boyfriend because he looks like a damn meal.

I mentally facepalmed at my sexual thoughts, I really need to finally get laid. Maybe Trenton will offer. He better.

Trenton smiled, a smile that has a lot of emotion to it. Elation, happiness, and what I definitely can classify as love. “Well, m’lady, shall we go to Customs now?”

“We shall.”

 

After making it through customs, hailing a cab, and making to our hotel room, which was about a half-hour away from the airport and this hotel is right in the City Center, well about five minutes out.

Speaking of the hotel room, it has a gorgeous view of the Effiel Tower and the bed is a king-size. It is only one bed, which Trenton apologized for. To be honest, I didn’t really mind, it gave me an excuse to cuddle and be the little spoon.

The sights here are fairly close La Tour Effiel, Les Champs-Élysées is around the corner with L’Arc de Triomphe. I also really want to see Notre Dame. I heard it is spectacular this time of year. “Do you have any idea about what you want to do first?” Trenton asked me.

“That’s a loaded question and you know it,” I shot back playfully.

“Well, if you didn’t have plans, I was thinking of taking you out to dinner, as a second date,” Trenton said with a fresh coat of blush.

“I’d love too,” I smiled then I hugged him, tightly. “Thank you, no one has ever done this for me before.”

“Well, I gotta treat my girlfriend with respect and shower her with affection. Do I not?” Trenton remarked.

“Well, you don’t _have_ too, but I do appreciate it,” I let out a giggle as I was still encased in his arms. I like this position, my head tucked into Trenton’s neck, his breath fanning my crown sending shivers down my spine. I looked up to his forest hazel eyes then down to his lips. He did the same and we started kissing.

Our kiss was fulled of groping. _Second Base,_ I thought to myself. I was groping his arms while he was cupping and groping my ass. The next thing I felt was the bed beneath and Trenton on top of me. He wasn’t crushing me;  his one arm was on my stomach while one of them was supporting his weight. His biceps were flexing and it made my mouth water and my thighs squeeze. I am so turned on that I couldn’t help but let out a small moan against my will.

“Paige…” Trenton said lowly, “Do you know what you do to me?” His breath fanning my face.

Feigning oblivion, “No, what do I do to you?”

Trenton leaned down and I felt it. He was erect and oh my God, it’s huge, like how is that possible? It’s resting on my stomach and I couldn’t help but wrap my legs around his waist. I wanted to feel it so bad, I rolled my hips to brush his pants and Trenton let me know that he very much enjoyed it. “This is what you do to me, Paige.”

“I am definitely going to have to change my panties, I’m so aroused it’s painful,” I mewled out.

“As much as we both want to pop each other’s cherries; I think we should wait, just a bit longer,” Trenton said as I released my legs from around his waist, _my new favorite position for them,_  and he stood up with a very large boner pointing at me. “Don’t you agree?”

As much as I don’t want to admit it, he’s right, it technically _is_ too soon for us to start fucking like rabbits, but that doesn’t mean we can’t lust for one another, right?

I nodded before asking, “Are we going out still?” Trenton looked at me confused, “To dinner?” I clarified.

“Yes, our reservations are in thirty minutes. Dress casual formal,” Trenton instructed.

Good thing is, I have the perfect dress for it. It’s a nice sleeveless red dress with elegant floral designs on the top and the skirt flows down my body, hugging my waist and goes to mid-thigh. I also have a pair of two-inch red heels that are absolutely adorable because they have a flower right where my toes are. Thankfully, I had my toes painted red, so I match and I let out a small giggle at the thought. Trenton shot me a look and I shrugged.

“So, are you going to tell me what the name of the restaurant is?” I asked

“Nope, `tis a secret my dearest Paige,” Trenton said with a smug smile.

“You know I’m impatient, right?” I said as I raised a brow at him.

He chuckled, “Don’t I know it. It’s within walking distance, that’s all I’ll tell,” he explained as he headed into the bathroom to change. I wonder what he is going to wear.

 

To say my boyfriend looks hot is an understatement. He is most definitely a three-course meal. I didn’t notice it until now, but he has a light stubble that completes his looks. His dress shirt and _red_ tie complete him. “You clean up nice, but oh my, if you continue looking as hot as you do, I’ll be hungry for something else,” I said with a semi-seductive voice.

“Oh, I know, but I happen to like teasing you,” he retorted.

The waiter came around and spoke perfect French, of course, and I could understand him, but could not for the life of me repeat it back to him. So, Trenton took care of that; he ordered for me and I thoroughly enjoyed the night. The food was amazing, my date was mouthwatering, and we talked about all sorts of little topics. Trenton is a breath of fresh air for me. His fascination with baseball knows no bounds; he swears he is going to make it to the big leagues. I believe him.

After dinner and walking back to the hotel, we both decided to sleep as jet lag slammed into us like an eighteen-wheeler. I yawned, “I’m going to sleep forever on a bed this soft. I hadn’t noticed it until now,” I was mumbling by the end of the sentence.

“Well, it is going to get better,” Trenton said as the bed dipped and felt an arm snake around my waist pulling me into a hard chest. “Much better,” he said as his eyes dropped and we slept.

I managed to turn my head around and give him a kiss on the forehead, “Thank you so much for this, you don’t know how much it means to me.” my voice no louder than a mouse, “I think I’ve fallen for you, and I hope you’ve fallen for me.”

With that, my eyes closed and I slept the best I’ve ever slept before.


	15. Admit It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time yeah?

**_Trenton’s POV_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Saturday, October 13th, 2018_ **

 

The trip to France flew by and I enjoyed myself a lot. Paige and I almost got a lot more intimate than intended; a few times. We haven’t done  _ it _ yet, and we have been kind of awkward these past few days. I wanted to say the words, but they were caught in my throat.

I admit that I have fallen in love with Paige Grant. She has that smile that sends all of my nerves on overdrive, my heart rate speeds up, and I stutter. I  _ never _ stutter. So naturally, Paige uses that smile whenever she feels like it.

Which is most of the time.

We got back from France on Friday afternoon, but we were so tired from touring the sights. You all can stop your dirty line of thinking now. Anyway, we went to every place Paige listed because I want my girlfriend to be happy, even though we are in that super confusing ‘are you going to say it’ stage.

I wanted to say it in France, but I didn’t know if she truly returned the feelings. I thought about calling my friends from New York to give me advice, but I thought harder about it and I decided against it. I could ask Tracy, maybe she’ll know what to do.

I got up from my bed and walked over to Tracy’s room. I knocked on the door because I am courteous before entering. “Hey, sis?”

Tracy didn’t react at first because she was engrossed in  _ The Odyssey _ . It is a good read to be fair. She then shut the book and looked surprised to see me, “What’s up Trent?”

“I need advice… about Paige… Cause I‘ve admitted to myself that I love her but I haven’t told her yet and I didn’t know if she returned the feeling and I-”

“Trenton”

“-don’t know what to do because we are in this weird stage-”

“Trenton…”

“-of our relationship and I don’t want to fu-”

“Trenton!” Tracy shouted, snapping me out of my mindless ranting.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“Do you love her with all your heart? Do you love everything about her? The good, the bad, and the ugly? Do you love being around her? Does she make you feel complete? If the answer is yes to every question, then she is the one.” Tracy and I locked eyes and she added, “You know, I should become a counselor for you two. You both come to  _ me _ when you have questions. For once, I feel like the  _ older _ sister, not the younger sister.”

“I do love her with all my heart. She has made me feel things that I never thought of before. I love everything about her. Her personality is my favorite thing; anything after it is a bonus. I would walk through nightmares for her. What kind of question is that? I’ve never felt more complete than now. So yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes.” I responded with one-hundred percent sincerity.

“Then you can tell her you love her. Who knows? She might say it back,” Tracy said with a grin. She kissed my cheek before whispering, “It’s good to have you back.”

I hugged her and kissed her crown, “It’s good to be back Trace. Thank you. Love you.”

She giggled, “Love you too, Trenton. Now, go get your girl and tell her. Homecoming is just around the corner.” She’s right.

According to Christian, there are posters around the school for Homecoming on November 2nd. Which is a Friday; so that means everyone is going to get plastered that night. It’s high school, people go out, get drunk, have sex, it’s nothing different compared to my old school.

I thought about doing a nice Homecoming proposal but I don’t know how I’d pull it off. Maybe something a tad cheesy, because the more serious proposals are for Prom at the end of the year.

 

**_Monday, October 15th, 2018._ **

 

We are back at school and everyone here seemed to ‘miss’ the ‘it’ couple. More like they missed the potential drama that we could have and I just can’t wait to ask Paige to Homecoming. I may or may not have bought about seven or eight baseballs and wrote a word from the phrase, ‘Will you go to Homecoming with me?’ on it. They are in order and Paige will see those sometime today. I have to set it up and place them all in her locker. Thankfully, I know her locker combination. So with no one else’s help, I wandered the hallways until I found her locker. I opened it up and I saw a checklist.

There were some simple things, like ‘go shopping’, ‘contact the girlfriends’, and the last one got me to do a double take. ‘Tell Trenton about your true feelings.’

That was underlined excessively and put in bold print. The feelings I’ve had for Paige skyrocketed farther than the furthest home run and beyond. Paige  _ loves _ me.  _ Me. _ This is… I think I might have stopped breathing for a solid thirty seconds.

I heard the bell ring and that snapped me out of it and I knew I had about forty-five seconds before Paige rounded the corner. I stuffed the balls in the correct order and left a note that depicted opening the locker slowly. That way, the balls don’t land on her toes. They hurt like nothing else.

I closed the locker and ran around the corner, waiting for Paige to come to her locker. She always comes to her locker before lunch. On cue, Paige walked around the corner, looking flawless as ever. I still can’t believe that she’s my girlfriend. A tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Sierra, one of Christian’s friends. “Whatcha doing?”

“Asking someone a very important question about Homecoming,” I said turning back around to see Paige’s locker open and a baseball in hand. I walked around the corner and up behind the locker door. “So, what’s it going to be?”

Paige looked up shocked as she put a hand over her heart, “Don’t do that! You scared me. I thought you were already at lunch,” she swatted my chest afterward.

“So, what else is there?” I asked, feigning ignorance

“Well, there are these baseballs all labeled with the words ‘Will you go to Homecoming with’ but there is one missing,” Paige said with a smile threatening to take over her features.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the last ball that had ‘me?’ printed on it and held it up for her to see. “Is this the missing one?” I asked

Paige’s eyes lit up as she put the puzzle together. She dropped the baseballs she was holding and jumped into my arms. I took a half-step back as I readjust to the presence of new weight. Her legs are wrapped around my waist, just under my backpack while her arms went around my neck. “Of course I’m going to go to Homecoming with my boyfriend!” she whisper-shouted. “I was just waiting for you to ask me.” and then she kissed me.

Our lips melted together and we just kissed. Paige doesn’t wear a traditional backpack, so I was able to lean her onto the adjacent locker shelf. Admittedly, it was a little rough, but when she moaned into the kiss gave me a sense of what she could like. “Damn you, you amazing kisser.” Paige’s sultry voice making an appearance.

“I personally think s’all you,” my voice dropped an octave or two in response.

Someone clearing their throat snapped us out of it. It was a strict teacher, Mrs. Fontaine. “Where are you two supposed to be?” her voice was accusing.

“Lunch ma’am, but my boyfriend just asked me to Homecoming, so I’m telling him how much that means to me,” Paige explained with blatant sarcasm which she didn’t pick up on. I suppressed a smirk at her.

Paige squeezed my hand as to tell me that she enjoying this as much as I am. I squeezed back and I was really fighting a smile. “I see, run along, and keep your  _ affections _ to yourselves.”

We both went to the lunchroom with a blush on our cheeks, “That was probably the most romantic, yet cheesy, Homecoming proposal I’ve ever gotten,” Paige praised and I couldn’t help but feel a tad jealous. “They were  _ way _ too over the top. They would be classified as ‘Promposals’, so calm down there Trent,” Paige said, making my jealousy slide off like raindrops.

“I’ll see you after school yeah?” I asked, “I gotta go talk to Mr. Hope about the baseball team quickly,” I told her. He has been on my ass about it since then. I told him I would think about it, but I also said I don’t even think the league would let me in with the stats I have. It’s like having a major league team be with a little league team if that even makes any sense.

“Well good luck convincing him that you can’t. We have done semi-decent, the baseball team, and he would probably only have you for practices and stuff like that,” Paige implied.

“I mean, that  _ could  _ work, but then my time with a loving girlfriend would be cut down exponentially and I have a feeling that would be bad,” I faux pouted. I’m so dramatic at times.

“But I don’t want you to miss out on what you’re good at. You love baseball and you lo- adore me,” Paige said. I didn’t miss that. She would have said ‘love me’ and had she said it, I would have admitted it right then and there.

Sadly, it did go into silence. An awkward one at that. So, I broke it, “Food will get cold, or there won’t be any left for us,” I scratched the back of my neck.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Paige said, holding my hand and the awkwardness dissipated.

“So, have you gone dress shopping?” I asked, curious at what colors she has thought about.

“I have thought about it. Yet, I’m stuck between dark green, cream, and rose gold,” she rattled off.

This gave me an idea, “You should go green, it’ll make your eyes pop. Plus, I love looking into your eyes and seeing them twinkle,” I said looking at her for a second then tearing my gaze away with heat crawling up my neck.

“Look at me Trent,” Paige demanded. I obliged and saw the glimmer in her eyes, the aforementioned twinkle, “I love how you think about me like that,” She leaned up to me for a chaste kiss.

I groaned at the tightening of my pants, any more of this and I’ll have to take a few to clean the pipes. She has such an effect on me that it should be classified as a radiation hazard. “Paige, I don’t know what you do to me, but god damn I fucking love it,”

We were still walking, albeit slowly, to the lunchroom and she replied, “You honestly don’t know the effect you have on me either. Do you know how much I’ve wanted to jump you?”

Slightly taken back but I didn’t show it, “Probably as much as I want to as well. It took a lot of self-restraint for me to stop,” I said referencing the France trip, “I wanted to, but common sense beat me to it. Trust me,” I leaned down to her, brushing her hair behind her ear, “You looked so good in whatever you wear, and I wanted nothing more to rip it off you,” I added in a growl for extra measure.

Paige squeezed my hand as tight as possible, “T-Trenton,” she stuttered.

I sighed, “I should have said this in France, but I was hoping to take you out to dinner so I could say this properly.” I ran my free hand through my short hair.

“I love you,” we said in unison, surprising me as I didn’t expect her to return it nor say it as I did.

A genuine, heartwarming smile broke out on my face and I could see tears start to form in Paige’s eyes. The smile quickly faded to concern, “Did I-”

“No,” she cut me off then hugged me tight, “I’ve been wanting to say it for the past two weeks and I would always chicken out because I was nervous that you didn’t return the feeling,” she said muffled into my chest.

“I’ve always returned the feeling.”

 

**_Paige’s POV_ **

 

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. WE SAID IT! I’m internally jumping for joy and screaming out, but in actuality, I’m in Trenton’s embrace and I feel warm and safe in his arms, “You don’t know how happy you have made me Paige,” Trenton said, holding me tighter.

“You obviously don’t know how happy you have made me. It feels so good to finally say it to the person that my heart and soul loves,” I said, still a little muffled into his chest. It is taking a lot of self-control and some less than pleasing thoughts to not drag him into the bathroom and take him. I’d rather my first time be in private.

_ You’re so dirty  _ my subconscious said smugly.

“You’re not allowed to doubt yourself either. I mean it when I say it Trenton, that I. Love. You. and no one else,” I said with one-thousand percent sincerity. I meant it. When I love something or someone, I don’t say it to just say it. I say it and I mean it. Nothing else will convince me otherwise.

We finally made it to the lunchroom, hand in hand, and our respective friend groups waved us over. “So, I’ll see you in a bit?”

“I’ll make sure of it. My life has never felt more complete,” he replied, leaning down once more, “I love you, Paige Grant.”

My heart fluttered and my stomach exploded in butterflies. Chills ran down my spine, causing goosebumps to form. “I love you too, Trenton Foster.”

Seemingly, we both had the same idea and kissed. Mind you, in front of the whole lunchroom. I’m pretty sure I heard cameras flash, and people recording. I don’t care. I’m in love and the only thing I’m worried about is Trenton and I’s wellbeing.

Sandra was sitting in her seat next to mine and she had a knowing grin plastered on her face, “So, are you going to leave me hanging or are you going to give me some juicy details about the ‘it’ couple?!” she asked, well, squealed, causing a few curious looks to be shot, but one look had me blushing as Trenton and I locked eyes and he winked.

God, he’s so handsome. “Hello?” Sandra waved a hand in front of my face.

“Sorry,” I said in a small voice, my hormones still a little  _ hyper _ . I am so mad I didn’t bring a change of clothes. Going to be an awkward moment.

“Well? Come on girly, I need details,” Sandra pleaded, yet demanded at the same time.

“Okay! Okay!” I soothed, “We admitted that we love one another, “ No better way to say it without sugarcoating it.

Sandra’s eyes lit up as did the other girls around the table, “Oh my god girly get it!” she shouted. I put my hand over her mouth and glared at her to be quiet. More stares and a singular laugh that fills my chest with joy rang throughout the room.

“I’m enjoying this way too much, please continue,” he shouted.

“Of course you would, Trent,” I shouted back with a glint in my eye. He smirked and it was pretty damn sexy.

“Nickname basis are we?” Sandra asked with a grin.

“Yes, we have been for a while. I swear though, our tension is palpable. I think Homecoming is where I’ll lose it,” I said nonchalantly.

Sandra let out a happy squeal and squished me into a bone-crushing side hug. “Can’t… breathe… let… go,” I croaked.

“I’m sorry, but he’s like totally hot and he probably has a big-”

“Stop that!” I scolded. “I don’t know what he has, but I have a great feeling that I’m going to love it,” I smiled at the time I felt it through his pants. He’s packing and I’ll be the first one he uses it on.

My mind needs a complete bleaching at these thoughts. It’s scary to know I haven’t gotten these thoughts until recently, but I also know I love him enough to admit I have these… fantasies. Some of which follow me into my dreams. No doubt Trenton has had some unspoken dreams that he doesn’t want to share, and that is alright.

“Paige, you are so going to not be able to walk correctly when he’s done with you,” Sandra smirked

I clenched my legs at the thought, not being able to walk after he- Stop, you’re in school, not at home where I could properly vent my frustrations. I looked over to Trenton to see him chuckle at something as Christian playfully slapped his shoulder.

Sensing my gaze, he looked over to me and smiled that genuine smile that he reserves for me and me only. I, in return, flashed him a genuine smile of my own, blushing hardcore, but minor details.

I find it comforting in the fact that I have poured my heart out to the one person that means the world to me, and he has done the same. To top it all off, he’s my boyfriend, Homecoming date, and all-around husband material. My life is looking brighter than it ever has before, but a part of me is waiting for it to be knocked down back to the bottom.

“Paige, you were thinking about it weren’t you?” Sandra had yet another knowing grin as my whole face heated up. “You were!”

“Shut up you…” I whispered-shouted, trying to purge those thoughts right now, and the more I try, the worse it gets.

At least I have one coherent thought: I love Trenton Foster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> -Horus


	16. Nerves and Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary, It's 3:30 AM ish atm. Enjoy the chapter.

**_Trenton’s POV_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Wednesday, October 24th, 2018_ **

 

After having admitted my love for Paige, I can now understand the ‘honeymoon’ phase of our relationship. While I’m still not big on PDA, Paige is all for it. I’m slowly warming up to the idea. We say ‘I love you’ once a day, if not more. It means I can shower my girl with affection. The affection that she deserves.

“Trentonnn,” Tracy said in a singsong voice, “Stop daydreaming about her and focus on helping me pick out a costume for Halloween.”

“Why do you care so much about Halloween?” I asked, knowing what her response will be.

“Why don’t you?” Tracy retorted.

I sighed, “Ever since the accident, I didn’t have the time nor the energy to care. I still don’t Trace, hence why I don’t go for Halloween. It was just after me getting my license and me almost dying,” I crossed my arms and leaned on the shelf in this Party City, “If Paige wants to go on Halloween, she can, but I will tell her my reasoning why I won’t go. She’ll understand it, I hope,”

Tracy’s mood softened, “I… I forgot that it happened close to that. You had to grow up fast after that,” she said turning back around looking at whatever costumes she was looking at. If anything, I think it was a princess dress or something.

I swear, if she gets something slutty, oh ho ho, we are going to exchange some words. I will not have my younger sister dress like a complete slut. The big brother radar says that’s a no go.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out to see a text from Paige,  _ ‘Are you down for a Halloween party this weekend?’ _

I texted her back to tell her I would talk to her about Halloween in general. Now, I’ve probably made her all concerned about Halloween. I told her I would explain it as soon as I saw her. I did, however, see a cool costume I would actually wear in the Men’s section. I told Tracy to come with me after she decided on her costume.

There were a few Destiny themed ones, and me being the Destiny player I am. I see a generic Destiny 2 Hunter costume, complete with a Hunter’s knife. There was a Titan and Warlock one as well, but I lie with the Hunters. Rest in peace the Hunter Vanguard.

Tracy came from my right, “Thought you weren’t getting one?” she questioned.

I shrugged, “I’ll get it, only because it’s Destiny related, and if I do happened to go out to a party with her. I’d be dressed up for the occasion. It doesn’t matter if we match or not. I don’t particularly  _ like _ those couples.”

“I can see why. I think you two will be together for a long while. Which is a good thing, she’s like an older sister that I never had,” Tracy said absent-mindedly.

“Well, glad to know that you would rather have a sister than me,” I said in a mock offensive tone.

She swatted my arm before laughing, “You know I love you, right?”

“Course little sis, love you too,” I said wrapping Tracy in a side hug.

We exited Party City with a costume for each of us and I exited with a potential conversation that I didn’t want to have…

  
  


After I drove Tracy home, I decided to talk to Paige. If I wasn’t honest about my reservations about anything, how could I have a relationship? Everyone knows that relationships are built on the foundation of trust. Trust that the other half can be your rock when you need it. That this one person could make or break you.

I knocked on their front door to see Mr. Grant, “Hello sir, is Paige here?”

“Trenton, you don’t have to ask, she loves your company; but if you deflower her here… then you know where I keep guns.” he said, playfully threatening me again. I respect that Mr. Grant loves his daughter immensely, but the threats are getting old. Then again, is it possible that he’s going to actually do it? Naw, I see that playful glint in his eye. He knows I mean well.

I’ve gotten the ‘what are your intentions with my daughter’ speech after the first date. So, at this present point, I know he’s joking.

Knocking on Paige’s door, like the respectful gentleman I am, I heard a muffled, ‘Come in’ and I opened the door, averting my eyes, in case she wasn’t decent. As tempting as it was, I do not want to think about her father going through with his threats.

Soon enough, I heard a squeal and I am glad that I was covering my eyes, “Should I wait outside?”

After hearing Paige take a couple of deep breaths, “I’m decent, but next time, give a girl some warning before you come inside,” I could detect the sarcasm and seriousness all at once.

I opened my eyes to see Paige in a dark blue cross strap tank top and jean shorts with holes in them. I sucked in a breath, she’s gorgeous without even trying. How has no one befriended her as I have? “Enjoying the view?” she teased. I looked up to see a smug grin on her face.

I immediately locked eyes with her before speaking, “Very much so, but I came to talk about Halloween,” I said, getting to the real reason I’m here. No need to beat around the metaphorical bush.

Paige sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. I was still in the doorway and I took off my shoes and left them by the door before sitting next to Paige. She laid down and, as I wasn’t expecting it, she pulled me down too. I was lying on her bed and she cuddled right next to me. “S’better,” she mumbled.

“So, you know I was in an accident years ago, giving me that scar,” I started as Paige traced over the spot on my chest through my shirt, “Well, it forced me to grow up fast. I assume Tracy told you how much I actually took care of her?” She nodded.

“Don’t remind me, it was when I uh…” she trailed off, knowing what she was talking about. I winced at the reminder.

“Anyway, it really heightened after it because I care about her and her well-being. There was a time that she wasn’t always the greatest, but I took care of her anyway. I skipped out on Halloween and from then on, I never bothered with it. It was a time when I was at my weakest and I distracted myself. I robbed myself of the rest of my childhood,” I took a pause to give a kiss to Paige on the forehead and she snuggled closer, “Do I regret it? No, I don’t for the reason that it wouldn’t do me any good to pretend to be happy about Halloween. I was in a terrible spot. It was just I hid it for years; From everyone.”

My gaze went to the window. The sky was about to turn to the warmer colors of the spectrum. “Well, everyone except Tracy. She was the sole reason I didn’t slump into mass depression. She gave me the reasons to stay. There was a time where I thought things were bleak.” A humorless chuckle escaped my throat, “You probably think I’m being a hopeless sap trying to get you to trust me. I’m not doing that, well, the last part I am,” I looked back at her to see her brows knitted in confusion. “I’m telling you this  _ because _ I trust you, and I’m hoping you feel the same.” My hand that was around Paige’s waist pulled her ever closer.

I followed it up with, “This was supposed to be light-hearted, but sometimes I can’t help myself. I think I was holding that in for about twoish years now.”

Paige didn’t say anything for a few minutes, which is to be expected when you dump about two years of baggage on someone. Before I knew it, Paige straddled me and kissed me with more passion than ever before. She was the dominant one in this kiss and I let her have it. I followed her movements to let her know that she hasn’t stunned me into silence. I felt her desire, her lust, her love, and a sense of commitment. That is something I haven’t gotten from anyone else, aside from my family.

When we finally stopped lip-locking, Paige stared down at me, her hair covering both of our faces, “I love you,” she said in a whisper.

“I love you too,” I replied before cupping the nape of her neck and kissing her again.

People say that when you run out of words to express your feelings, a kiss does more than words ever can or something along those lines. I think we have hit that peak.

“Here’s the kicker,” I started after we separated again, “I do have a costume, but it doesn’t match yours, whatever you managed to get. I absolutely despise couples who match on everything. The individuality of someone makes them their own person for a reason.”

“God, Trenton, if you thought I wanted to have matching costumes, then you must check yourself into a psych ward. I hate those kinds of couples too, plus it allows for greater foreplay later,” Paige said, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“Don’t tempt me, or else your father will be getting his gun and he will most likely use it on me, and I would prefer to live a long life,”  _ with you in it. _

Paige groaned, “He threatened you again? I’ve told him to lay off you. He knows you aren’t going to try anything that I’m not comfortable with.” Her hand motions were all over the place and I was biting my lip from laughing out loud at her expense.

Apparently, I didn’t hide it well enough, “Don’t you dare laugh at me Mister,” her eyes narrowed, yet I could see her mouth twitch, fighting to hold back a smile.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, milady,” I said in my horrible British accent.

“Why do you even try with accents, they‘re sooo bad,” Paige commented.

“I didn’t ask for the peanut gallery's opinion, so kindly stuff it,” I said with tons of sarcasm laced in.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I managed to slip it out of my shorts to read the text from Tracy,  _ ‘Come home, Mom and Dad want to tell us something.” _

I frowned, normally when our parents tell us something, it is a major thing that has lasting effects. Example, moving, but I can’t really complain about it now. I have a girlfriend because of my family moving. “Well, my parents need to tell me something. Guess I’m needed home.”

“Why the long face about it though?” Paige inquired as I shuffled off her bed.

“Normally, my parents withhold information that I deem as important until the last minute,” I explained, my mind thinking of all the possibilities that could happen.

“That’s a bad thing because…” Paige prodded, fixing her hair into a messy bun.

“Because the last time they ‘told us something’, we moved across the country with less than a week’s warning,” I spat before adding, “but, that move allowed me to meet you, so it wasn’t all bad.”

Paige looked at me with hooded eyes, looking for any lie in my statement presumably. I’m not lying about it. We only had a weeks’ notice before we moved. I was really detached from everything and everyone except Tracy, of course. “The reason you didn’t meet me until the first day of school was because I was in a ‘mood’. I’m glad I’m out of it now.” Paige hugged me from behind, her dainty little hands snaked around my torso and her head in between my shoulder blades.

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll be fine, and I’m glad about meeting you on the first day instead of outside of school. Now run along, your parents are waiting,” Paige ushered me out of the door.

Before I left, I turned around and kissed Paige, “Bye, love you.”

“Love you too,” she said with flushed cheeks.

Her father stopped me before going out the door, “She still pure?” The look in his eyes said that if she wasn’t, I’d have hell to pay.

“She is and will be for a while longer, don’t worry sir, no harm will come to her, but I must go. My family has something to tell me, and I don’t know if I’m ready for whatever they have planned,” I explained to Mr. Grant.

His brows furrowed, like he was going to interrogate me some more, but decided to drop it, “See you around, Trenton.”

“Later, Mr. Grant,” I said before walking back next door to my house and I don’t know if I’m going to like it.

 

Upon entering the house, it was filled with chatter and some yelling, that was, until I shut the door. I look over and I see Tracy with dried tear-streaked cheeks and I immediately know this is not going to be a pleasant conversation.

My voice was dark as I looked at my parents across from Tracy and said, “What  _ happened? _ ” My tone was far from pleasant.

Dad sighed and said, “We need to have this conversation and you are more level-headed,” Mum was right next to him, hands clasped together like a professional businesswoman. This meant it was serious.

“What information have you withheld from us  _ this _ time?” I asked, not hiding the fact they have pulled this elaborate stunt before.

“Mr. Grant has offered me a promotion to be the President of one of his companies. A second building to the first. You know his company ships from this area right?” I nodded and waited for the punchline. We wouldn’t be having this conversation otherwise.

“He opened one up in New York, close to where we lived…” My eyes went wide and my heart felt like it was going to be shattered. 

I stood and slammed my fist into the table, Mum flinched, Dad didn’t, “NO! You can’t do this to us again! How many times would we have to move for your job?!”

Tracy grabbed my hand and pleaded, “Trenton, please stop,”

My face softened as I looked at my little sister who was trembling in her seat. I picked her up and brought her to her room upstairs, laid her on her bed, kissed her forehead, and shut the door, “Thank you,” she squeaked.

“No problem, little Trace,” I said as I descended the stairs to continue having a pissing match with my parents. I was livid.

“So, you’re telling me…,” I put my hands, palms down, on the table and looked directly into my father’s eyes, “that we’re moving in how long?” I was seconds away from grabbing my bat and heading to the baseball range to smack some baseballs. This is too stressful

My father winced at my tone and I knew the answer was less than two weeks tops,  _ just from him flinching _ .

“Two weeks… We’ll be moving to New York, back into our old house,” Mum interjected. My face fell. I should be happy, but I’m the opposite. I have a girlfriend now. I can’t just leave.

“Mum, what about the lives we started  _ here _ ? Does it mean nothing to you? Do you even care about  _ us? _ You know I raised Tracy for years, why? You let me. I grew up fast and let me tell you… I don’t plan on leaving. Not at all. You both will have to  _ drag  _ me out kicking and screaming,” I sneered. I was not in a good mood. 

I continued on, even when my parents tried to interrupt, “I have a  _ girlfriend _ now. What am I supposed to tell her, huh?! ‘Oh hey, I said I love you, but I’m moving again.’ That will  _ not _ go over well. That doesn’t include the fact if she knows or not. Then it’s a matter of transferring out of school. What are you going to do about that? Transfer me again. Why couldn’t either one of you work from home, so I would be able to see you both.” My fists were clenching and unclenching, my breathing was erratic and I felt like passing out. 

I sat back down in the chair and lowered my head on the table, taking many deep breaths.

“This would be the last time we would have to move, Trent,” Mum said, with a slightly irritable tone. Pshh, why the hell should I care? You don’t let us know these things months in advance. It’s always act first ask questions later kind of people. 

Now, don't get me wrong, I love my parents with all my heart, but it’s the trust issues I have with them. If they can’t even tell their now eighteen-year-old  _ adult _ son about this, then why should I tell them anything? It doesn’t seem fair, then again,  _ life _ isn’t fair. If it was, then we would be in a utopia.

“Why am I not allowed to stay here? This place,” gesturing to the condo, “must have cost a lot, so unless this is a financial move, not a move to spite us, then maybe. It still doesn’t change the fact that I’m happier  _ here _ than I was in New York,” I explained using multiple hand gestures.

“There is actually good news to this if you calm down,” Dad said sternly. Now, normally when someone tells you to calm down, you can’t and don’t. I was about to throw a toddler’s equivalent of a temper tantrum until Dad said, “You would be allowed to stay here while we go back to New York.”

I was dumbstruck, my anger dissipating like dry ice when it reacts, “What?”

“You heard me, we believe that you are responsible to live in a house on your own,” Dad said. I was going to ask about finances but Mum beat me to the punch, “We already own the condo dear, and we can cover the taxes.”

I laid back in the chair, eyes on the ceiling, “I think after my temper tantrum, I don’t deserve it, but the real question is: What about Tracy?”

Mum and Dad looked at each other and that was strike one. Their hesitation was strike two. The next words that were said put a nail through my heart. “Tracy will be coming home with us.”

And  _ that _ ladies and gentlemen, is  **_strike fucking three._ **


	17. Day After Next, Kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had to finish another project, play Borderlands 3, and worry about college all at once, so I could not devote my time to writing, specifically this piece.
> 
> So, here is the day after Chapter 16.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Trenton’s POV_ **

**_Thursday, October 25th, 2018_ **

 

I can’t believe that they would rip Tracy away from me, her older brother. Why? Why would they do that? They don’t trust me?

I groaned in frustration as the thoughts went by. It didn’t really help that I was so far out of it that I didn’t notice I arrived at school. I still haven’t even told Paige what happened. Right now, Tracy knows about the general things but not everything. They told her they would be going on a ‘trip’. A ‘trip’ my ass. I couldn’t contain my anger internally, so I clenched my fists and dug my fingernails into my palm, in an attempt to distract me.

My mind brings me back to yesterday’s conversation after my parents told me about their plans for Tracy.   
  
**_Flashback, Foster Household_ **

_ “You plan on making her go with you? Why?” I exclaimed, borderline desperate to not let her. As much as my parents don’t know, she was the reason that I didn’t fall into severe depression. She kept me grounded, always checking up on me, making sure I was noticed. _

_ “She’s not of age to make that choice, Trenton,” Dad said, trying to keep up this stern facade he has going on. “We know how inseparable you two are. It did not make this decision easy.” _

_ “Easy?! You’re taking away my little sister, the same little sister I raised for four years! While you,” pointing at both of my parents, “were off working. I know you didn’t leave a nanny with us because you felt I was responsible enough. Even after the accident, you still trusted me. In hindsight, at that point,  _ **_she_ ** _ was taking care of  _ **_me_ ** _ ,” I was livid. My blood was rushing to my ears and my heart rate climbed. _

_ “Trent, honey,” Mum interjected, but I was not having it. _

_ “ _ **_Mom_ ** _ ,” I stressed and that threw them for a loop. I always, and I mean always, call my mother by ‘Mum’, not ‘Mom’. That only happens when I get real close to snapping, losing my composure. _

_ Mum and Dad noticed the change in my mood and tried to change the topic, “So, how is Paige? Getting along?” _

_ “No, no, no, you don't get to change the topic at hand. This is about splitting us up. You know I have cared for Tracy for a long time, and trust me, I got the older brother routine down pat, but moving back to New York and taking her? What, you crazy?” I stared dumbfounded at my parents, the look in their eyes suggesting that I’m not going to be able to convince them. _

_ “Don’t I get a say in this?” The voice belonging to my lovely younger sister said and I whipped my head around, giving myself a headache. Damn brain. _

_ Tracy was standing at the bottom of the stairs, her bottom lip quivering. She is trying really hard to not break down. Looking back to my parents, “Apparently, you don’t,” and I left the house, slamming the door in the process. _

_ I drove to a small village about twenty minutes away and I found a nice hill to relax on. I looked up at the evening sky and wished for this not to happen. I cared about Tracy, and I didn’t want her to go. Who was going to ward off her boyfriends when they got too handsy? Who was going to comfort her when she cries? I can’t do that when I’m across the country. _

_ So, the next thing I did was scream into the sky, letting all my emotions out. I screamed until my throat was raw. Then, as if nothing happened, I climbed into my truck and drove home. Paige had texted me four times asking questions on why I left the house, why Tracy looked like she got ran over by a bus, where I am, and how I am. _

_ To tell you the truth, I couldn’t tell you what I felt. It was numb, blank, void, and any other depressing adjective. Or it is verbs? Never mind. _

 

**_Present Day_ **

 

“Hey, Trenton!” A hand waved in front of my face, “Come on, the first bell rang a couple of minutes ago, you good?” Paige asked from the passenger seat. After I got home, I let her know about the situation that is currently sitting atop my shoulders. She understands my frustration and Trace… she’s holding on. Barely.

With each passing day, we get closer and closer until they move. They decided they are leaving November third, the day after Homecoming. I would have the house to myself and that alone is a scary thought. I would be alone, well not true, because my saving grace is right next to me.

I leaned over the console and gave Paige a kiss, a peck on the lips, which surprised her and I smirked at her now rosy cheeks, “Come on, hell-I mean school, isn’t going to wait up.”

She gave me a small smile, one that knows that I’m only this way because I’m hiding how I truly feel about the whole thing. I should clarify that I told her the bare minimum, not the entire thing, she doesn’t need to know what was said, just what happened.

Walking into school felt weird, more so than normal. I shrugged it off and walked Paige and myself to class. Paige’s class was before mine so she left first, but not before our daily dose of PDA. She gripped on my arm and gave that sultry look, the one that means ‘kiss me damn it’, and well, I wouldn’t be a gentleman if I didn’t oblige. I wrapped an arm around the small of her back, right between where her bag meets her back, and my other hand cupped her nape and I gave a kiss that left us a  _ little _ breathless.

Without even looking down, I could already tell that someone was excited. I chuckled after we disconnected. “Looks like I’m in for an awkward entrance to my class.”

“What makes you say… ohhhh, yeah, uhm, good luck with that, love you bye!” Paige rushed out before zipping into her class.

What do you know, soon after, the tardy bell rang, and I had class… that I still wasn’t in at the moment. I walked the next three doors down to enter my class. Mr. Frags, my English teacher, looked at me with a chuckle, “I see your late, got a good excuse?” I could feel the mischief and I debated how to respond.

I eventually came up with, “Gave my girlfriend a kiss to capture her attention until I can do it again. Otherwise, I was about fifteen seconds late,” I shrugged.

“I see, don’t make a habit of it Mr. Foster,” he playfully chided.

I smirked, “No promises.” the rest of the class was pretty relaxing, we ended up watching a movie based on a book we read last week. Pointless, yes, but it gave me time to see every single girl in the class giving me a scandalous look. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair, and I felt my back pop. That feeling of arching your back over a chair and you hear the  _ cracks _ and  _ pop,  _ and it feels so damn good. The girls were attracted to my arms and it wasn’t difficult to see why; they were coming back.

Now I know I sound like an arrogant jackass, but I don’t see the point of liking a guy because they can lift. It doesn’t mean anything, I just prefer to keep my body in shape. The same logic applies to girls, instead of muscle, it is how much flesh is on their chest or ass. Lovely standards that we as a society have set for ourselves.

I for one find it shameful that when women go after a man, or a woman if they swing that way, when they are in a committed relationship and vice versa. I once read something that said, ‘There is a difference between harmless fun and a homewrecker’. Soon after, the bell rang and I waited until everyone cleared out before I even moved. What’s even better is when I left the class and Paige came into my line of sight before her arms went around my neck and she kissed me deeply.

After taking a moment to stop playing tonsil hockey she breathed out, “I couldn’t focus in my class because of the kiss,” and I guffawed because that is exactly what I told Mr. Frags. Paige found that highly amusing, and so did he. He heard Paige say that and Mr. Frags looked at me with a dumbfounded expression. I shrugged my shoulders before wrapping an arm around Paige’s waist.

Our next class was together, and we, of course, sat next to each other. It turns out that Paige is left-handed when it comes to writing, something I should take note of more often. I reached over with my left hand and her with her right. “Glad to know which hand you can use,” I withheld a snicker to allow her to get the joke.

Paige furrowed her brows before the meaning sparked her eyes and drew a fresh blush to her cheeks. Now I really had to think, am I in a relationship with Paige or a tomato, because from what I see there does not seem to be a difference. She slapped my arm before squeaking quietly,  _ “Don’t do that!” _

_ “Aren’t I allowed to be curious?” _ I asked just as quiet.

“Mr. Foster, Ms. Grant, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?” the teacher, for the life of me I don’t remember their name, asked.

“Uh, are you sure you wanna know about a student’s personal love life?” I asked, feigning confusion, knowing full well that when it involves a student’s personal matters, they tend to leave it be.

“Oh please, do tell,” a challenge if I’ve ever heard one.

“Well, first we confessed our love for one another, then we plan on going out at Homecoming to enjoy a night under the stars, maybe a movie and if we  _ really _ have time then-”

“That’s enough,” Teach said, holding their hand up, “Say no more.”

“Well, you asked, well, you  _ challenged  _ me, so I won’t lie about it.” I shrugged while Paige seemingly wanted to curl up in a ball of embarrassment. The rest of the class didn’t expect me to be so blatant, so most of them were appalled. A couple of them wolf-whistled while some of the girls bit their lips and averted their eyes, hiding there own set of blushed cheeks. Meanwhile, I was grinning like a fool. In reality, it was to hide the amount of pain I was feeling.

No one takes a deeper look anymore. The only ones who do are Tracy and Paige. Speaking of her, she locked eyes with me and they must have given away the game because she gave me a small sympathetic smile. I returned it with a weak smile of my own. No one else seemed to notice the moment of weakness I just had.

The rest of the day went alright. Christan was being himself, and he brought up Homecoming, “So I heard you said you were taking Grant after Homecoming,” his tone was light-hearted, but I sense he has a comment waiting. He has really been starting to get on my nerves lately. It kinda bugs me, if I’m being honest. He always takes cheap shots, and I’m one second away from showing him a cheap shot.

“You know she has bedded half the football team right?” Christian asked, seeming to be concerned.

“Where did you hear this?” I asked, feigning interest, just to hear the bullshit that comes out of his mouth.

“Heard it from the football team, they were saying how much of a good lay she was.” He responded as if he didn’t just bash my girlfriend, calling her a slut without saying the word.

“Do you believe that?” My tone clipped, but he didn’t notice my fists clenching and gritting my teeth.

Christian was about to respond but before he did, he noticed my now more…  _ hostile _ expression, “I-I uhm… No, I don’t,” he replied, finally finding his words.

“Good, because if you did believe it, then you’d be on the floor holding a bloody nose,” I seethed. “Do  _ not _ bash Paige. You do, and I find out,” I cracked my knuckles, “you’ll wish a bloody nose is all you got.”

“Bro, why do you care so much? She’s not a virgin, I swear,” Christian said, holding up his hands in surrender.

“I’ll find out on Homecoming, but for now, don’t speak ill of someone you don’t  _ fucking _ know. I thought you were better than this. Have you no respect for anyone? For women? Come on man, respect is the first step to getting a girl’s heart. You have to respect her, even if she doesn’t respect you,” I said, my mood calming. Wow. This fast of a mood change might make me bi-polar. Then again, I shouldn’t joke about it.

I continued to lecture the dumbass I call my friend, “Sure, Paige and I started out rocky and all, but we got past it, and I know things, she knows things, and I find it asinine that you would make judgments on someone you haven’t gotten to know.”

Christian said nothing before looking at me and nodding respectfully. “Now go on, I think Sierra is waiting for you,” I joked.

Christian gagged, ‘Wait! How did you know?”

“Oh shit, I was right?” I asked confused, “Dude, I was totally guessing. I put the pieces together a day ago. I see the way you two look at each other, you’d be good together, personally,” I added in my opinion. With Sierra’s somewhat spitfire attitude and Christian’s mildly calm and collected demeanor, they could work it out.

“Now, I shouldn’t keep you from you girl, now should I?” Christian jested.

“No, and I shouldn’t either, I’ll see ya around alright?”

“Yeah, later Trent.”

  
  


After walking away, Paige came around the corner, “So I heard all of that,” she stated. I was startled by her appearance but also relieved that she heard that. “None of it is true, by the way. They think I’m ‘easy’. I’ve never been considered ‘a good lay’ since I’ve never been laid.”

“Does that mean I can be the first?” I ask cheekily. She slapped my chest before hugging me, giving me the comfort I so desperately needed. My chin rested on her head. She pulled her head off my chest and looked up at me. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, before stroking her cheek lovingly. I could hear her heart beating fast, and I’m sure mine was too, as our chests were together, only separated by clothing. 

This adds something else to the things I love about Paige, she is selfless. She alone puts the stereotypes I had about California girls out the window because I have to remember that they are stereotypes. That is all that they are, nothing more, nothing less.

Only a few moments passed and both of our heartbeats normalized, we broke the embrace and asked, “Are you going to tell me the full story or are you going to hide behind your smile?”

I smiled sheepishly, “I uhm… need to finish coming to terms with the entire thing and then I  _ might _ be able to tell you,  _ probably will though, _ ” I whispered the last part and before Paige could ask what I said I followed it up with, “Knowing how smart you are, I know you’ll figure it out beforehand. And you most certainly will notice a difference,” I mean, it will make sense when she is gone for a few months, will I feel it?

Paige eyed me, “Do I need to go around you and ask Tracy what’s going with you?” Paige questioned and my mood dropped again. My face contorted to a blank slate, and Paige took very good note of the change as her breath hitched when we made eye contact. “Ok, so it has to do with Tracy…” she trailed off before her eyes lit up, “Is this about my Dad’s company and your parents?!” It didn’t sound like a question, more along the lines of an accusation, not to me, but to her parents.

My face gave nothing away, but my eyes did. “I knew it. He offered your parents a job at his new business and whatever, and it requires you to…” she stopped as I knew what the next word was going to be. Tears welled in her eyes as she embraced me. Paige’s shoulders were shaking and I knew she was crying. “Please tell me you aren’t moving. Please, Trenton, tell me I’m wrong!”

I let out a long breath, “You are wrong… I’m not the one who is moving…” my arms once again wrapped around Paige’s body. “My parents and… Tracy… they are moving back to New York.”

Paige lifted her head off my chest again and was about to say something but I cut her off, “Please don’t talk and let me explain a little. First off, promise me that you won’t go ape shit on your father for this,” Paige nodded her head. “Say the words.”

“I promise that I won’t go bat shit crazy on my Dad,” her tone was clipped, but not at me. Her eyes had a far off look to them.

“Look at me, and stop thinking about breaking it,” I said and all I got was a glare. Aw well. “Anyway, they are leaving me here because apparently I’m responsible enough to live on my own. I was only like that  _ because _ of Tracy, and now they are going away and trust me I was pulling out all the stops when it came to counterarguments. None of them took. I even pulled out the ‘accident’ card. No effect.”

I ran a hand through my short hair thinking about how crazy I sound like but in all honesty, I don’t know how to cope with this stress. Paige saw my dilemma and decided to take matters into her own hands. She surprised me by pushing me, catching me off guard, and kissed me with more passion, that should be in the bedroom honestly, and she took it a lot deeper.

Our tongues clashed as my hands found her hips while hers managed to grip on my hair. I flipped us so she was on the wall. I spoke and my voice was unintentionally low, “Was that your plan, Paige? To distract me?” I hovered over her ear,  _ “Cause it’s working,” _ I said before nibbling on her earlobe and pulling away. I didn’t want to push her farther than she was comfortable with.

“Okay…” she said breathless, still leaning on the wall, “You’re not allowed to turn that around on me. That’s unfair Trenton,” she pouted, jutting her bottom lip out, which was freshly swollen, courtesy of yours truly. Mine looked the same, probably.

“All is fair in love and war. I happen to be in one of those things with you, and it most certainly is not war,” I smirked as she chuckled at my cheesiness.

“Am I allowed to have a civil chat with my dad about this?” Paige questioned, seeking my approval.

I eyed her to make sure that was what she meant, “Sure, but please don’t go off on him. This is a good opportunity for my parents, and I know they love their job, but please don’t scream at him for it.”

“I won’t,” she crossed her arms, “I’m not that bad when I get worked up.”

I couldn’t resist, “I mean, there are two definitions of ‘worked up’ at play, so yes you aren’t that bad at getting worked up.”

She set her lips into a thin line, but shortly after burst out laughing, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Hopefully me,” I teased.

“Shut up, Trent. Hey, wanna know something?”

“Sure, why not?” I shrugged

“I love you,” a smile broke out on her features.

I returned the smile before kissing her. When I let go, I could see the lust in her eyes, “I love you too.”


	18. Homecoming Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead lmao.
> 
> Enjoy.

**_Trenton’s POV_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Friday, November 2nd, 2018_ **

**_Homecoming Day_ **

 

The entire school was just buzzing with excitement as I entered the big double doors. The decorations were already laying off to the side, making the anticipation of putting them up harder to bear. Every student, well  _ almost _ every student, was so focused on Homecoming that every teacher decided it was the day for a pop quiz. I don’t know what was funnier; the fact that my classmates’ mouths dropped when they saw a quiz on their desks, or the fact that the teachers now have to grade all of these papers after Homecoming.

Paige finished the quizzes shortly after I did, making me laugh even more. Most of the teachers saw the way we interact and oftentimes I find them daydreaming, probably about when they were in high school, chasing after love. I even go so far as to think that they, the student body, ship us under the name, ‘Paint’ or ‘Taige’, they sound really dumb, but then I remember that people have nothing better to do than ship two random people. Anyway, we are the school’s ‘Golden couple’, ‘it couple’ and even people’s OTP, one true pairing.

Paige seemed to just absorb the attention like nothing while I struggle to cope with it. I find myself insecure with the popularity. Back in Cicero, I was just the insanely talented kid on the baseball team, and now, I’m that and the popular kid. Everyone watches me and I feel so much peer pressure under all of their gazes. Paige seemed to notice my lack of talking since we walked in, “Are you feeling alright?” she asked, gripping my hand.

I looked over to see the girl I love gazing into my eyes that seemed to have spoken my worries. I smiled at her, “Yeah, just thinking about how sexy you’re going to be in your dress.” She got a green dress, and that is all she would tell me. I’ve tried to pry details but she was tight-lipped about it… 

 

Were you expecting a sexual remark? Fucking perverts I swear.

  
  
Anyhow, she told me this was a formal event, but not so formal that it required the whole nine yards. That would be Prom. This would actually be my first Homecoming. Shocking, right? It takes a lot for me to go out and be social, but I feel as if I am coming out of my shell, thanks to my wonderful girlfriend. She has made me feel slightly more confident, but only slight. There are many hurdles that I must crawl, or actually jump, over in order to be what I want to be. All I want to be is with Paige.

“Come on, Trenton, I  _ know _ something is bothering you, and it isn’t about Homecoming, and it is not even about the home situation. Please, as your girlfriend, I want to know how to help you, but you cannot close yourself off. You can talk to me about it,” Pige added, her nimble fingers tracing a pattern on the top of my hand, sending tingles up my arm.

“How do you deal with being so popular?” I asked, my voice faltering just a little. But showing how insecure I am about popularity.

Paige groaned, “I forgot you don’t like the spotlight as much as the rest of us, and that is no fault of your own. Everyone in California loves the spotlight. Don’t worry about it, you learn to block it out eventually.” Paige looked at me with those soft emerald eyes that I adore before leaning in and kissing me. It was a small simple kiss, but it meant a lot to me. It eased my worries or now.

Little did I know, people were watching the interaction, and only a fool could not see the love we have for one another. It became silent in the hallway as we had this chat, even though we were leaning on the lockers. The only sounds that were heard were footsteps. I moved a lock of Paige’s hair behind her ear and she blushed, which made me smirk. Where the hell would I be without this girl?

“Ready for Homecoming?” I asked, wanting to shift the topic away from me to about us. “So you’re seriously not going to tell me what you have planned?”

Paige smirked, “I thought you already made a plan, one that involved  _ us _ …” she said as she whispered in my ear.

The one hand I managed to get on her waist tightened,  _ “So, we’re actually going along with it?” _ the low dip in my voice suggested I was going through with it and nothing would change my mind.

“If you’d like to, plus I’m looking forward to what you have,” Paige said, biting her lip.

Gentleman, if that does not get your blood pumping, then I regret to inform you that you are in fact not attracted to the opposite gender. You’re just not. Not that there's anything wrong with that. Love is love and I personally believe that anyone can love anyone. There should not be a restriction on one’s love life. I find it inconceivable that someone would disown a child because of their sexuality.

“Please do not tempt me, because I will make sure it happens sooner, and I will make sure that I make it last,” I said, struggling to maintain a calm composure when all I want to do is push Paige against the lockers and ravish her fairly tanned skin. It did not help my case that she was wearing booty shorts and a simple black tank top with Led Zeppelin on it. Her sandals are those multi-cross strap ones that most girls wear. A quick glance down showed that I was aroused a lot, so much that it hurt to think about. Two, her nails were done in a well mixed hazel color, matching my eyes. Three, the fact that the bell just rang and I’m staring right at my girlfriend’s body whilst shamelessly thinking of all the ways I  _ want _ to take her.

Meanwhile, I’m wearing just black shorts and a lime green shirt. This is one of those shirts that can ‘cool’ your body while you work, and I could find myself sweating through the shirt, “I’m about three seconds away from losing all composure and dragging you out of school to  _ satisfy _ us both.”

Paige instinctively bit her lip and clenched her thighs together and that did not definitely did not go unnoticed by me. “Y-You can’t.”

“I know, which is why I won’t be able to see you until you are in your dress, which will no doubt further improve your beauty,” I said, my voice still strained in pure unadulterated lust but I meant every word. She would look beautiful in anything really, that includes nothing as well.

Students were still crowded around us, even after the bell rang, to witness our interaction. I think some were recording it but I dare not think of that. Seriously, these people need a better life. Paige let out a small gasp as I complimented her and she hugged me, and inadvertently brought her body close to me where something was quite happy to have made contact. I could hear Paige gulping as she felt what she was up against.  It does not take me by surprise she let go with her face looking awfully red. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Of course. Love you, Paige,” I said as I kissed her forehead then her lips.

“Love you Trenton,” Paige returned the kiss, which got a tad heated, but she didn’t moan aloud, that would be embarrassing.  I wanted to hear all of those sounds privately, where she could be as loud as she wants. After what felt like years, but it was only seconds, we  _ finally _ separated. I’m not happy about it, our bodies molded together, it felt  _ so _ right to be with her. To hold her. Then I remembered that I still was not in my class that I was supposed to be in. Again.

Paige left for her class and rounded the corner, just as one such teacher came out from another corner and noticed that about twenty to thirty students were not in class, me being one of them. “Why are you all not in your classrooms?” A gruff male voice said, making the hallway so silent that you could hear water being flushed in a bathroom from down the hall.

No one spoke, no one made eye contact with the teacher, except for me. Understanding crossed the teacher’s face, “Everyone was enthralled with you, weren’t they?”

I said nothing as I nodded my head, shoulders stiff, waiting for discipline, “Get to class, all of you, and for the love of everything, stop crowding around him. How would you feel if someone was watching you your every move while you are with your partner?” Definitely a health teacher of some kind,  “I should not even have to say this to high school students,” his arms flew out in exasperation. “Go on, get to class, all of you, I do not have time to give all of you detention. Consider this a warning.”

I stood still as the teacher’s gaze locked onto me, “You must be the famous Trenton Foster I have been hearing so much about. You have been at this school for a month and I haven't met you until now. It would make sense since you are not in any of my classes.”

I continued to stand still, but then quickly realized I was still hopped up on my hormones, which made my shorts have a nice tent look to them. My face flushed in embarrassment as I turned away and immediately thought morbid thoughts to kill the problem. It did not take much to will it to go away.

Thankfully, when I turned back the teacher looked at me with inspecting eyes, “You don’t need to be shameful about that. Men get erections all the time, a natural way of life,” they said and then said, “Sorry, I’m Mr. Boyd, the health teacher. Apologies about the student swarm, normally they would leave you alone, but considering your ‘status’ you have, they would not have left until you did or until someone else intervened.”

“Can I get to my class now? I am already late as it is, but uhm, thanks,” I said slipping away to my classroom.

“By the way, Trenton!” I stopped and turned walking backwards while listening, “The entire school basically ‘ships’ you two, whatever that means!”

I smiled as I entered class and Mr. Frags said, “So, what's the excuse this time?” Everyone’s eyes shifted to me.

“Ask Mr. Boyd, he’s the one who made everyone go away, then we talked. So, will I be in detention on Monday?” I asked, getting to the point as being late multiple times would result in staying after school.

“No, you won’t, I’d rather you enjoy the weekend, but if you’re late to my class again,  _ then _ there will be detention.”

“Understood, sir,” I said as I sat down and thought about what the hell just happened five minutes ago.

  
Annnndddd now I’m excited again… Fuck this is going to be a long day.

 

**_Paige’s POV_ **

 

All I saw was the lust and desire in Trenton’s eyes. His damn eyes that draw me in constantly and I love it. I really want to be able to dive right into those hazel eyes. I just could not wait to show off my dress to him. It is knee length that does show off my curves, but it does not scream ‘slut’. Homecoming is the casual-formal Prom in my opinion.

When Trenton and I hugged, I did not expect to meet Trenton’s… you know what I’m going to say it… I did not expect to meet Trenton’s dick at my waist. What made it worse for me is that I  _ wanted _ to feel it more. My dirty thoughts were clouding my rationality. I gulped when I felt it against my shorts. I could feel myself getting aroused just at the initial contact. Trenton had it worse, his voice was trying to hold back the things he wanted to do to me,  _ and I would have welcomed it _ .

“Paige! Hello! Are you in there?” Sandra questioned, waving a hand in front of my face as I refocused my attention to her and not Trenton’s  _ impressive _ package.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here, what’s up?” I asked before her face shifted into a smirk, giving me a knowing look. “Spit it out o gracious one,” I mocked her.

She tsked, “Come on, you were thinking of what it would be like to be  _ under _ your boy toy,” she accused. I blushed as I  _ kinda  _ was but also not. Sandra saw my flushed face and yelped. “You so were!”

“Was not!”

“Oh yeah? Then why is your face flushed and why are your lips swollen?” She asked as her smirk became wider.

My fingers traced my lips and they were indeed swollen, maybe that’s because Trenton really knows how to kiss and really knows how to wind me up. I find it frustrating that we have not gone farther, but that is what tonight is for. Trenton has a plan, I can see it in his eyes. He tried to play dumb, but I knew he had something planned for us. If he was actually serious about being under the stars, then I better pack some warm clothes for the  _ activities _ he has planned.

“Hey, girly! Stop thinking about it and focus on the class!” Sandra chastised me. I rolled my eyes and moved my hair out of my face while I subconsciously bit my lip. I saw Trenton’s eyes darkened and glistened. It did not help I clenched my thighs, which made Trenton’s expression seemed pained, and I had a feeling that his dick was quite irritated.

Ugh, why am I thinking about his dick?

_ Because you want it in- _

Shut up subconscious.

The rest of the day went slow, and Trenton drove myself and Tracy home. Tracy went inside before Trenton held my arm, “So, I’ll pick you up at seven?”

“I live next door silly,” I quipped back, shaking my head. It was only two-thirty, why was he concerned?

“I just have things to prepare,” he said as the mischievous glint in his eyes returned. So they were  _ those _ kind of preparations. “I’ll see you later in that bomb ass dress of yours.”

“I’ll see you in whatever attire you’ll be in, love you,” I said leaning forward. Trenton got the message quickly and pulled my lips to his. My hand went up to his jaw and I caressed it lovingly. Trenton growled and I let out a yelp as I went over the center console and was now straddling my boyfriend, but I’m not complaining. I would prefer this position had it not been for the glare that my dad was giving Trenton from the window. “My dad is giving you the evil eye right now.”

“Let him,” Trenton said as he kissed me, his hands on my waist, squeezing with care. I could feel his strong hands on me and I wanted them _lower_. Why am I such a horny girl?  
_Because you haven’t gotten laid yet and you’re sexually frustrated, but don’t worry, Trenton is going to shove his big mea-_ _  
_ Enough out of you!

I kissed him back with a ferociousness that I have not demonstrated to anyone before and Trenton shared his appreciation by squirming in the seat  causing his lower half to rub my lower half and the friction felt  _ amazing _ . I couldn’t help but moan into his mouth and his hands tightened momentarily.

“I _really_ wanna hear these sounds more, but I think your dad got his gun and is sitting down waiting for you like a movie villain,” Trenton’s husky voice reached my ears.  
“Ugh, _ffinnneee_ ,” I groaned and climbed back over the console, grabbed my stuff and went inside the place I call home. I opened the door and Dad was sitting there, in his favorite rocking chair, drinking coffee, staring at Trenton’s truck.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Dad asked in a gruff voice.

I set my bag down and looked at his side profile, his features tense and I have a feeling that he won’t like my answer. “I do, and he is taking me to Homecoming. I know you don’t want your little girl growing up, but I’m happier than I’ve ever been before, can you see that?”

“You’re still pure?” This took me off guard as I looked at him.

“Yes?” I said as more of a question, “Why are you worried?”

Dad turned to me as I saw the tears in his eyes, “Because my daughter is growing up.”

I ran towards him and he expected me to as his arms were already open as I took my first step. He kissed my hair and held me close, “I really do like him, but please hold off on kids, I’m not ready to be a grandfather,” he chuckled making me squeal saying no.

“We’ll be using protection, so please don’t think I’m being irresponsible. I would also like to go on the pill, if at all possible?” I said disconnecting from the hug, wringing my hands together, nervous.

“This seems like a conversation for your mother, not me munchkin, “Dad said ruffling my hair.

“Dad!” I whined, “I need to get ready and you messing my hair up will take me longer to get ready.”

“I wish that boy luck, dealing with you…”he grumbled under his breath.

“Hey!” I said, mock offended, “He’ll take care of me,”  _ in more ways than one _ .

Mom came home with the pill because 1.) She needed more. Gross. 2.) I needed it in case something happened, like the protection ripping or something. 3.) Mom is also a woman who understands womanly needs.

Every woman needs another woman who understands their needs. It is kinda a miracle Mom did not ask  _ why _ I needed the birth control, but I’m sure to be interrogated when we come back. At least I’ll be happy about it, probably filled with  endorphin, oxytocin, serotonin, and dopamine. The feelgood chemicals.  _ You’ll be filled with something else al- _

Why do I even bother? Well, I guess it is true what they say, every good girl has a secret bad side, it just takes the right person to reveal it. It seems Trenton is the one that reveals my bad side.

So over the next few hours, I called Sandra and invited her over because I literally don’t talk to many other girls besides her. I thought about texting  Gina, Sierra, and Katelin, but went against it. I don’t hate them by any means, but I don’t talk to them enough to warrant their presence.

Sandra immediately squealed and said she would be right over and I wanted to prepare my dress. It is green, a sundress, kinda. It had so many intricate designs on the top, and it had a dual skirt deal going on. It did not show my cleavage at all, which I’m glad for, I love my body, but I don’t flaunt it, even if I could own it. It’s just not me. Anyway, I loved the color and the dress itself as it came out just above my knees and I planned on wearing stockings of some kind with it. Pantyhose or something, along with some heels that I had stuffed in my closet. They were three inch jade heels in a greenish color. They match as they are the same shade and my makeup and hairstyle would match. Honestly, I went all around my eye color. Even my makeup would be a smokey eye, making the green in them pop. I want to woo Trenton and them make my eyes run as he-

I’m really off on a tangent today aren’t I? Well, at least Sandra will help.

Speaking of her, she came inside like she owned the place before asking, “So, I’m guessing you need my help to get you ready?”

“Yes, and I also want to help you,” I said suddenly feeling bad basically making her come out here to help me.

She waved off my apology by saying, “I’m not going, don’t worry. No guy had the guts to come and ask me, and the one guy I wanted was taken.” I furrowed my eyebrows as I inspected the meaning behind her words, “It was not your boy toy. It was one of his friends that he sits with at lunch, Thomas.”

“Thomas? Isn’t he a bit of a player?” I asked uneasy, not knowing what her feelings are.

“He is, but I don’t care, he is cute and has that aura around him, but I know he is one of the ‘hump and dump’ kinda guys,” Sandra said her mood became somber, but then she perked up. “Never mind me, let’s get you all dolled up so that boy will have to restrain himself from taking your virginity right there in your house!” 

I mentally wanted to gag, but I felt a rush down below.  _ Did that seriously turn me on? _ My cheeks felt like someone put chili pepper on my skin and rubbed until the skin changed color. “Wow Paige, you are a dirty, dirty girl. The mere  _ thought _ of that was starting to get you off!” Sandra teased.

“Could you just help me get ready for tonight?” I asked, basically pleading,

“Sure thing girly.”

Sandra filled me up before I thanked her profusely and she hugged me saying no problem. I looked drop dead gorgeous, and I haven’t even gotten my dress on yet.

Jasper, my dog has been barking and whining for a bit now, maybe because I shut the door while Sandra worked on my hair and makeup, or the fact that Sandra is here and Jasper likes meeting new people. Honestly, I don’t think Trenton has interacted with her much but that’s because he’s trying to be an amazing boyfriend, but I think we should take care of little Jasper one day, just me and him.

So after Sandra assisted me getting into my dress, I took a long look at myself and I’ll say this; If I was a girl and I saw me, I would be lesbian in a heartbeat, I looked that jaw-dropping. Sandra says that every girl has lesbo moments, and she admitted that this is one of them. She could not believe how well I could pull this dress off.

After calming down from my self-lesbo moment, I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my convenient pocket; where you may ask, but I will say, this dress has an inner pocket and every designer needs to have this. 

A knock on the front door brought me out of my thoughts. Now, the hard part, meeting my date and preventing myself from jumping him as soon as I see him.

_ It’s not the only thing that will be hard. _

Will you shut up?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will hopefully not take me as long to do...
> 
> -Horus


	19. Homecoming Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my monthly update lmao, don't get mad at me.  
> I had other projects...

**_Trenton’s POV_ **

 

Even after dropping Paige off, I waited about five minutes to calm the number of hormones I have running through my system. My pants did not want to cooperate as I began to think of thoughts that were less than humane. Don’t judge me, every guy has had to get rid of a boner via this way at one point or another. I grabbed my bad and walked inside to see Tracy sobbing on the couch.

Now, normally when I see I freeze, but this was Tracy, my baby sister who I love to death. “Trace, wanna tell me what’s going on?” Having seen how this move is going to affect her, one would assume that was the reason for her crying.

Tracy looked up to me, cried some more, and threw herself at me. Her arms locking around my back and holding me tight. “I don’t w-want to m-move. I l-love it here and I don’t w-want to l-leave. I’d miss my brother. I-I’d miss my friends. It would not be the same without you. Who would I-I g-go to when I need big brotherly advice?”

I sighed and wrapped my arms tight around her. I picked her up like I used to. I carried her around the house because it was something I would always do back in New York whenever Tracy would cry. Even though she may be getting a little old for it, I would do anything for my sister. “I can’t change their minds. I know you heard the entire conversation last week. I know you heard what I said, but they were dead set on it. They have got a better job, and trust me I told them they have to drag me out of the house in order for me to leave. They _own_ this house now, and honestly, it is a nice house, but it’s only a house. It’s not home and Tracy, without my little sister who annoys me on the daily,” she chuckled through a sob, “I still would rather have you here than not, but when Thanksgiving break comes around, I’ll make a trip out. It’s like three weeks from now.”

“But I’m scared to go back, people weren’t always nice and I’m just-”

“Tell them to mind their own business, they don’t need to know the details of your life, now I have to get ready for Homecoming. I need to pick up Paige in…” I checked my phone and I had about an hour and a half before I picked her up, “in ninety, so I will calm you down and you can help me look sexy as hell, ok?”

“Eww, you’re disgusting,” Tracy said with a laugh, brightening her mood. “Fine, I’ll make you look ‘drop-dead handsome so that Paige’s panties will have there own pull to the ground.” I forget she’s fourteen now.

“And you say _I’m_ the disgusting one? Even I wouldn’t make that joke,” I scoffed. Anyway, I had rented a tux. I know you’re supposed to do that for Prom, but I do enjoy being a fancy man once in a while. So, the tux is a three-piece. It has a green handkerchief in the left breast pocket and the tie was a normal green but I switched it out with a better tie. It alternated patterns of green and black, and one path had green leaves and vines. It is a really nice tie and I find it fitting to have something fancy to go with it. Probably should have gotten a corsage too, but I did get the protection.

Our tension has risen over the past few weeks, our makeout sessions have gotten heated, almost to the point where we were reaching for each other’s shirts. We were being driven by lust and it is a lust I would gladly fall into over and over again. I would love to just feel her body on mine as we… not the time, Trenton. I had to shower and clean up. I didn’t want to smell like a locker room now did I?

After my shower, a cold one mind you, I got the tux out. I kept it separate in my closet so that it did not get wrinkles. The pants and belt and the shoes were all separate too. I had combed my hair to my standards had taken some deep breaths, because let’s be honest. I am terrified that I will mess something up, but isn’t that a good thing? If you have nerves for something, doesn’t that mean you care? I hope that is what it means because I do care, a lot.

Tracy came into my room after I finished get the tie on. Surprisingly, I _do_ know how to tie a tie, it is actually not that hard. “You know my friends gush over you?”

I turned around and I see her fighting back emotions, “Oh really? Well, by technicality, I’m out of their league. So, they don’t have a chance.”

“You do clean up nice though, but I don’t want to hear any of the details when you get back,” Tracy said with a knowing look. I followed her gaze and noticed I left the box of condoms, yes I bought them, on my dresser. “At least you’re taking precautions. Normally, most guys wouldn’t have cared, and I’m glad that you do. Paige has made you smile more, laugh more, and she brought the side of you I thought was lost after… _that_ ,” Tracy’s eyes got glassy.

I walked over to her and leaned down to her height, “You also forget that you also helped me too, you helped make sure I didn’t fall into the pit of depression. I will admit, I wondered where you would have been had I not been here. I would know that you would have persevered because I did teach you how to,” I said with a small smirk. “You did the groundwork, but Paige helped you finish the job. I love you, Tracy, and I always will.” I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

She returned the hug and was trying to hold the tears back, “Don’t stay out too late, I wanna see you before we leave tomorrow.”

“I’ll do my best, what time is your flight tomorrow?” I asked, wanting to set multiple alarms so that I would not miss it.

“Our flight to JFK isn’t until eleven AM. You would be able to smell not like you had fun with Paige all night,” Trace said with a smirk, while my cheeks heated.

“Damn you, you little shit,” I said with mock malice and I chased her as she squealed and ran away. I stopped as soon as she left my room while I got my phone, and actually set alarms for nine AM. I looked and I had about ten minutes to get ready.

Well, I am officially nervous. I grabbed the box off my dresser, grabbed my keys, and got ready. I’m not doing a limo, again, that is for Prom, not Homecoming. Mum and Dad were downstairs waiting for me. “Oh, don’t you look handsome!” Mum gushed.

“Mum, come on, I know you want pictures, but can you at least let me get my date first?” I groaned, as much as I love my Mum, she has a knack for pictures. She adores taking pictures of us. I swear when one of us gets married, there will be a bunch of photographers there. I have honestly thought about eloping with the person I choose to marry.

“Yes, yes you can, just make sure to use protection,” Mum said nonchalantly making me gape at her like a fish. “Honey, the tension you two have is at its breaking point. I do want to be a grandmother but live your life first. I can wait for a few years.”

Dad didn’t look surprised, he was nodding a Mum’s words, even Tracy was speechless. “She’s right you know, you care enough to have this all ready for her, and you have wanted to take it slow. I know the look you two give each other and honestly, I’m shocked you _haven’t_ taken it to the privacy of a bedroom, son.”

“Are both of you on something that makes you more blunt than usual? Tracy, am I the only one?” I asked, my eyes wide while my parents were laughing their asses off.

“No, you are not,” she replied just as wide-eyed as I was.

The clock in our kitchen was approaching the top of the hour, and that meant I have to get Paige.

Paige.

I can’t imagine what she looks like, but I bet that she looks as beautiful as the day I saw her. I chuckled to myself as I thought back to the first day of school, what a fool I was. Seriously, the past me needs a kick in the ass. I walked by my parents, that followed me out the door to Paige’s door. I knocked on the door and I looked to my left. The sun was actually starting to set, giving us the perfect lighting for pictures. Even though it is ‘winter’ here, they don’t get snow, but it’s not that cold.

I turn back towards the door and I see someone who is not Paige, “Oh she is going to love you more than she already does. Paige, come on! Your boy toy is here!” she shouted up the stairs. “Name’s Sandra, any looks you see on her is thanks to me, have fun, be safe, and take care of my girl.”

Sandra walked by me and I looked back at her in confusion but turned around when I heard my name come from the only pair of lips I want to kiss. “Trenton…”

I could only see the gorgeous dress that she picked out and I bit down on my fist as my eyes glazed over with lust. Hers were doing the same thing. I extended my other hand to her, “Wow Paige, you look… wow. I didn’t think you become higher than my number one, but you did. Sandra’s right, I do have her to thank. I still think you look beautiful either way and I-” Paige cut me off by kissing me and her arm snaked around my neck, and mine around her waist.

“You’re cute when you ramble,” she said after we separated, “but I think your parents and mine, want pictures.”

My cheeks flared and I turned around where Mum had taken hundreds of pictures already. “You two are perfect for each other, you know that?” My hand went around Paige’s waist as I guided her out off her porch.

“Trenton,” Mr. Grant said from behind me, his eyes a little glassy. “You take care of my daughter now, you hear?”

“Sir, if I harmed your daughter, I would probably have dug my own grave, that and she wouldn’t let me hear the end of it,” I said.

“Damn right, Foster, now come on, we have Homecoming to go to. I know you didn’t get a limo, smart, save that for Prom,” she had a knowing smile on her face. I noticed her makeup was considerably light compared to what I expected. _It shows you how much I know._

“Yeah, for Prom, I think I already have my Promposal ready, its only a matter of pulling it off when the time is right,” I mused aloud, guiding Paige to the passenger side of my Truck. I took great care of cleaning the thing top to bottom, even as far as getting new car scent packages. She noticed.

“Wow, you went all out,” she observed.

“Anything for my girlfriend,” I said as I kissed her before going to the other side of the Truck and hopping in. “This is actually the first Homecoming that I’m going to enjoy.”

While I should have been jealous, I wasn’t because my heart started to beat faster at her reveal. “Is there any reason why, if I may ask?” I said teasingly.

“Well, there is this guy, who I fell head over heels for. He is kind of a pain in my ass some of the time, but I love him. He asked me out and I told him yes,” Paige said her voice completely sarcastic with a smile on her face.

“Oh really, now, he wouldn’t happen to be your boyfriend, now would he?” I asked, going along with it.

“He might be,” she replied, biting her bottom lip.

“You keep that up, we can skip Homecoming and I will take you to the surprise I have planned,” I chuckled out, quite darkly might I add.

“Oh, is that why you brought a box of condoms with you?” Paige asked holding up the box.

“You can say no, however, as consent is the most important thing to me, besides having you next to me, Paige,” I said seriously as we pulled up to the school, “Now stay put because I’m going to be a gentleman.” Paige rolled her eyes as she eyed me from her seat. I care about her needs.

I opened the passenger door and offered my hand, “You know I love you, right?” she asked as she stepped right next to me as we walked to the door, her heels making her still shorter than me but also her head could fit comfortably into my neck. The doors opened automatically, which was weird, and then I realized Paige hit the button for Handicap people.

“I know, and I love you too babe,” I said with slight reluctance on ‘babe.’

“Babe?” Paige questioned.

“Trying to come up with another endearing nickname other than that,” I said, a little embarrassed.

“I like it, keep it simple,” Paige agreed and kissed my cheek. “Now come on, we have a dance to go to.

 

* * *

 

The gymnasium looked so different that I even wondered if it was the same place. The dance floor was crowded as an Ed Sheeran song played over the speakers. I noticed a lot of eyes turned towards Paige and myself as we entered, but I kept my strides high as we went over to the tables full of appetizers and punch. I kept looking at all the Homecoming decorations that were all over the place, and I had to admit, whoever did them did an excellent job. They had our school colors on it and, in lack of a better term, a shoutout to Franklin High.

Tonight is going to be stress-free. The only thing that I think I noticed was the looks that the girls were giving me. A lot of traveling up my form and down again, whilst they were throwing glares at Paige. Either she noticed them or didn’t care, but she noticed my hand tightening on her waist. “Trent, you don’t have to worry about them. Jealousy doesn’t suit them.”

I sighed and held Paige close, “I know, I’m still not used to popularity nor will I ever be.” Even though we were yelling over the voices and music, I could barely hear my own voice. I scanned the crowd and I noticed a particular redhead dancing with a friend. I pulled Paige over to them and saw I was right, “Christian, Sierra! Glad to see you here!” and I was, it is nice to see familiar faces.

Sierra had on a scarlet red dress to match her hair, but I couldn’t see the details because of the lighting and Christan was wearing a tux as well, with a matching tie to Sierra’s dress. “Hey man, how have you been?” He looked to Paige, “You look amazing, Trenton is a lucky guy,” his words were genuine. His arm secure around Sierra’s waist. I smiled at them both, they would make a great couple.

“I’ve been alright, I have the right woman at my side and I’ve been better than I ever was,” which is true. Paige obviously knows what I’m talking about, considering the look I know she sent me. Paige is that light I’ve always craved but never found. She found me, unbeknownst to her.

“So, were you serious about your plan in class the other day?” Sierra asked, making Paige bury her face in my shoulder, her hand on my chest over my heart. It started up again as I could feel the rhythmic thumping of it beating against my rib cage.

“Only if consent is given, I firmly believe in having one’s permission to commit sensual acts of pleasure on another person’s behalf. If people do deplorable things then, they better hope they stay out of my second amendment rights range,” I said with conviction. I could feel the three pairs of eyes on me as I took in their faces, “Just because I’m from New York does not mean I agree with politics in my state as a whole. Never mind that, how about we enjoy this dance?” I looked to Paige, “May I have this dance?”

“Certainly,” she replied before I kissed her crown and dashed away; it allows me to quickly sneak over to the DJ who went wide-eyed at my appearance. I asked him to play a song by Tom Walker. He put it on next as I went back to Paige.

I basically dragged her out on the dance floor and held her close, “Hope you like this song, babe,” I whispered into her ear. This song actually helped me more than I thought it ever would. It is also what saved me.

 

_I'm strummin on the corner_

_About to catch the last train home_

_I'll have to jump the barriers_

_So can you spare a penny for my thoughts_

_I've been praised upon the pavements_

_Passers by don't pay much_

_Chased away by neighbors_

_Seen things you couldn’t make up_

_If the streets could talk they'd tell a story or two_

_I'll paint a picture for you_

 

Paige whispered to me, “I already love this song because you picked it.” I chuckled and held her close as we swayed to the music. It felt right, there was no one around, there was no one close by, it just felt like there was me and her.

 

_I can tell you what it feels like_

_To lose your home on a cold night_

_Can you see the blood in my red eyes_

_Have another total forget life_

I continued to sway with Paige and others joined around us, some were even singing it. Good, people had some class. I even couldn’t help but sing along as the chorus came on.

_So come on fly away with me_

_To a place where we could be anyone we wanna be_

_And we can bottle up our fears_

_Grow a taste so sweet, knock us off our feet and more_

_Burn our troubles_

_Inhale them all_

_Paint our future on a fractured wall_

_So come on fly away with me_

_To a place where we can be anyone we wanna be_

 

“I didn’t take you for a person who would sing this,” Paige whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine, tightening my grip on her. I held her close.

“This song saved me, at least one of them did. You, Trace, and music saved me. I was a complete wreck, no pun intended, after it, so thank you.” The next verse and bridge played as the Chorus came back on, where I sang it softly to her as we danced. I danced with her, I twirled her, I dipped her and she looked at me with such admiration that I wanted nothing more than her and I in a room together.

After I picked her up from the dip, she kissed me and she showed me how much passion she had stored. I loved this girl, I love this girl, and I will marry her one day. I will have a ring on her finger one day. She will have my last name or hyphenated with her last name, whatever she wants. Grant-Foster sounds good to my ears. The song ended and everyone else clapped and that snapped me away from the kiss. I noticed that we had the floor and everyone was staring at us. I hid my embarrassment as Paige noticed too and then we laughed at each other. “It seems we stole the show, babe,” she said.

“That we did, beautiful,” I said and she looked at me with an intense stare that flared within me. I knew that look. I could tell by the way she was standing, her legs close together, oh she doesn’t have an idea what she does to me.

The number of cold showers I have had over the past week, the number of times I needed a moment because of her… I really hope to go through with what I have planned. “Do they do Homecoming King and Queen here or is that only for Prom?”

“No, we have that here, it should be in a few minutes actually,” Paige said as she pulled out her phone from her dress.

“Does that dress have a secret pocket in it?” I asked as we went back to get some punch.

“It does, and honestly, I’m thankful for it, makes it easier to track. I also didn’t know you danced,” Paige said taking a sip of punch.

“I don’t,” I leaned against the wall, “The music moves me and I move with it, a balance, as all things should be.” It’s true, I don’t dance.

A voice from the front of the room draws my attention, “Welcome to the 2018 Homecoming Dance, I’m glad you all could make it!” The principle presumably said. “I would like to thank the students and staff who helped us get this night together.” I looked at Paige and interlocked our fingers together.

“Tonight is a night for you, the students, and we have the results for the King and Queen for tonight. After the performance we witnessed, I honestly wonder who the winners are,” which I felt a pang of sympathy for the actual winners. In order to be able to be elected, you have to register to be on the ballet. Neither Paige or myself were on it, and as far as I knew there was not a write-in option.

“Do you wanna leave?” I whispered to her. Paige squeezed my hand and looked at me with a look that I can only describe as sultry and sexy. “Well, let’s go then.” I led us out of the doors as I heard Sierra’s name as Queen. I stopped wondering who is the King. Paige tugged at my hand, but I waited.

Turns out, I wasn’t King, because the only King I could be was to Paige. She was my Queen, the girl, the woman I love and no matter how much I say it, I don’t think it will ever be enough. I opened her door and she hopped in and I went around and started the Truck as I basically drove it like I stole it.

I knew where I was going and I wanted Paige to ask where we were going. She never did and I think she already knew.

 

* * *

 

We arrived at our destination shortly after the ten-minute drive. It was the cliff where I screamed off of, but I had something put in place. A nice little tent that was more along the lines of a small cabin. May or may not have had my parents have this set up for me. I grabbed the box and brought it inside. Paige’s jaw was on the floor and I couldn’t wait.

“So, what do you think?”

Paige’s eyes clouded with lust and she jumped into my arms and kissed me. My hands couldn’t find a place to go, but they did get to her zipper on her dress and it came off. She was wearing _lace_. I’m talking black lace and in this light, she looked exquisite. I groaned in pleasure at seeing this and her hands were taking off my jacket and shirt. Her hands were smooth and they left a fire of chills in their wake.

After we were rid of most of our clothes, I laid her on the bed, everything was off her, except her heels and her lace. Me, I had on my boxers displaying my level of enjoyment. “Are you absolutely sure Paige?” my voice low and husky.

The greatest sound passed through her lips and I closed my eyes, imagining hearing it over and over again on this bed. This little cabin is a godsend, thank you, Mum and Dad.

“I’ve been ready, baby, now are you going to help me or not?”

That night, I was no longer a boy. That night, I became a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called ”Fly Away with Me” by Tom Walker. He's an amazing artist.


	20. Our Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Homecoming, yet the day of the Foster Family flight, sans Trenton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter in four days! I did a thing! Be proud and Enjoy!

**_Paige’s POV_ ** **_  
_** **_Saturday, November 3rd, 2018  
_** **** _Day After Homecoming_

 

My eyes opened up slowly, and quickly shutting them as the light blinded me. I felt sore and I blushed as I knew exactly why. I felt a strong arm around my waist, holding my back to someone’s front. I could feel _it_ against my backside and how that was in me.

He was gentle because of this and it was also his first time, so we both lost our virginities last night, or was it this morning? I don’t know, time slipped away while we were both on cloud nine. I shifted around so I could see his face, he has a little stubble growing. I noticed it last night, when his face was in the crook of my neck, kissing, licking, marking me. My neck had a few hickeys and bites scattered about probably.

I tried to check what time it was and the arm tightened, _“Where are you going?”_ _Holy shit, if he keeps talking like this, I may just want another round. That voice is sexy._

“Morning, boyfriend,” I whispered, “I just wanted to check the time, isn’t your sister’s flight soon?”

The warmth that Trenton’s arm gave me disappeared as he reached for his phone, it showed the time as nine-thirty in the morning. _“We should probably head home and shower. Separately, I have no doubt that you are giving me a lustful look right about now.”_

Damn it, he was right. I released my bottom lip from between my teeth, a habit I guess. “Fine, come on, you drove us, now drive us home. But first, get dressed, and that goes for me too,” I said sliding out of bed and looking for my dress. Everything was haphazardly thrown around, but everything was there. My legs felt like jelly, but that’s what I get for accepting Trenton’s package.

Trenton groaned but complied. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and grabbed his boxers that were in arms reach. His toned back was to me and my face flushed, I was _under_ that bulk of muscle and he was _my_ boyfriend. Oh boy, Sandra is going to want all the details, that dirty girl. I slipped on my underwear, bra, and my dress then threw my hair into a messy bun. This cabin is someplace that I could come back to again and again, but now that we’ve done the deed. I can imagine it is only going to get better from here. Trenton managed to get his pants and undershirt back on. He carefully took the blazer from the tux and gently carried it. “Aren’t you going to clean up?” this place did look a little haphazard.

“I will, when I come back from the airport, I promised Tracy I would see her off. She really doesn’t want to go, but they are my parents. I just hope Tracy can live without me for three weeks,” Trenton sighed as he opened the passenger door to his truck, gesturing for me to get in. Chivalry isn’t dead after all, take that Internet…

“Why three weeks?” I asked.

“Well, Thanksgiving break will be around, for both of our schools. I still keep track of them because that way, I could possibly surprise the town when I got back. You know I basically became a celebrity back in New York?” Trenton explained as he got in the driver seat and started the engine.

As he pulled out on to the highway again I asked, “You mentioned it once or twice, but forgive my rudeness, but why would they care? You’re just a normal teenage boy who just lost his virginity last night that plays baseball really well. Also, why not take me with you? To New York, I mean?” I said with a coy smile as Trenton eyed me.

“Is that an invitation for later?” He asked breathlessly as his hand went through his hair, just like I did last night. I wonder if he has marks from my nails on his shoulders… “Paige?”

I snapped out of my stupor, “Hmm what?”

Trenton let out a throaty chuckle, “ To answer you, I figured you would spend some time with your family while I go home to mine. My family is huge, like eight cousins, grandparents, great-grandparents, aunts, uncles. We have a big family, it gets hectic, and I don’t want you to feel overwhelmed. One of my cousins is a huge flirt and would no doubt, flirt with you, even if I was kissing you and holding you close. She’s- well, she’s a whore, to put it bluntly,” I look at him with a look of shock. “I accepted her as a lesbian, but trust me, she is from Long Island, so that makes her stubborn and relentless. She will flirt with you to the point of you wanting to get a restraining order.”

I let out a laugh at his description, “I’ve dealt with worse, no worry. I have you and that’s all I need. Plus, normally, Thanksgiving is just Mom, Dad, and me.”

Trenton furrowed his brows as he looked forward, “Well, I could ask my parents if they would allow them to come. I think my sister wants to see her ‘future sister-in-law’ some more. The plan is we normally go out one night for dinner, the day before Thanksgiving, and then do dinner with the fam the next day, and that’s the fun part.”

I racked the thoughts in my head for a few seconds, “I’ll see if my parents are interested, but no promises.”

“I wouldn’t force you to stay or come, that decision is on you,” Trenton said backing into the driveway.

Meanwhile, I was giving him an evil smile as I chuckled, “Stay or _come_ , I think I’ll choose the second option, what do ya say?”

Trenton looked confused, then he shook his head grinning, “Maybe later, but let me get past this day first.”

I stilled. _Shit, his family is leaving today and here I am making sexual innuendos. Real classy Paige._ Trenton seemed to get the look I now had, “Don’t be upset with yourself, I’m sure we will have many moments later. When we get home, I’m honestly expecting your Dad to be legitimately threatening to kill me, and he put a round in the chamber to empathize his point.”

“Yeah, probably,” I said before laughing hysterically.

“What a great girlfriend you are,” Trenton said sarcastically.

“I know I am, what did you expect?” I chuckled out before the truck stopped. Trenton fidgeted with the wheel, “Do you uh… want to go to the airport with me? I think Tracy might want to see you. Maybe my parents as well.”

My heart swelled, he wanted me to go with him, even to something as simple as this. He wants to spend time with me, he wants to invite me to _Thanksgiving_ for fuck sake. How could I deny him? “After I change? And a shower?”

“Sure, because I got to get this suit ready to return but we should head out in a half-hour. Gotta get there before boarding. The airport is a tough place to park,” he replied. “Go on, I’ll wait out here.”

“Oh no, I wanna see my Dad’s reaction to this. He obviously knows we did _something_ since we didn’t come home last night. So, best to face the music now. Head inside, I’m sure my Dad would love to meet the guy who deflowered his daughter,” I replied, adding in a faux evil laugh.

“If I die, then I will haunt your ass,” Trenton pointed a finger at me.

Smirking, I leaned forward and sucked on his finger, making his eyes go wide. He retracted his finger before I could continue. I mentally tallied a point for me, “Now go, and there can be more of that for later,” I promised.

Trenton groaned before knocking on the door and waited. The door opened and there stood my Dad, not with a gun, but a scowl that felt like a gun. Poor Trenton. To break the ice, “Well, I’m going to shower. Trent, have fun. Dad, don’t kill him, otherwise, you will have a very pissed off daughter on your hands.”

 

**_Trenton’s POV_ **

 

Well, if you asked me if I was going to stare down my girlfriend’s father the day after I had sex with his daughter, I would have told you to shut up. However, I retract my previous statement. He is staring at me like I should have dug my own grave already.

“Are you proud of yourself, son?” Mr. Grant bit out.

“If you’re worried about me leaving her if she gets pregnant, which is impossible because she was on the pill and I had protection, then I’d rather go suffer in another accident than break her heart. I love your daughter, Mr. Grant. She has filled my heart with something I thought died two years ago. So, I’m asking you now if you’re proud I’m actually confronting you about it?” I said in a relaxed pose. I realize my hair may slightly be messed up, but I look half-decent.

Mr. Grant smiled, it makes his eyes crinkle, “I knew she made the right choice.” He clapped a hand on my shoulder, “She was a mess after _him_ , so I should be thanking you for giving me my daughter back. Now, I know you have somewhere to be. Go on, Trenton.”

That went a lot less violent than I expected. I exited their house and entered my own where my family still wasn’t at the airport. Tracy was, of course, the first to notice. “Trenton! You’re home!” Then she gave me a look, then her face scrunched up, “On second thought, don’t hug me. Go shower.”

Mum and Dad saw me and gave me knowing looks and I wanted to shrivel up and die in embarrassment. They knew because of course they knew, they are my parents. They know when their child has done something. They don’t need proof, they just _know_. Well, at least I won’t be having an awkward conversation with them about safe sex. As if Sex Education in middle school didn’t terrify me enough…

I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed a towel and laid out a set of clothes before running to the bathroom. The shower was needed because I smelled like sex. Really good sex and I am kind of sad to see it wash down the drain. The water felt amazing on my skin, loosening the hidden tension in my shoulders. It was something  I did not want to come out of. It comes as no surprise that I had a limited time to do anything so I washed up quickly and threw on the outfit I had. Some simple black pants, and a plain grey shirt. I never understood why people dress up in graphic tees. To be honest, that just doesn’t suit me. My hair was still a little damp and messy but who cares, when you have a girlfriend who has a mad grip on your hair during climax. She’s definitely a keeper. _Where the hell would I be without her?_

Still, the fact that seventy-five percent of my immediate family is going across the country and I will be here alone, well not truly alone, but I know it is going to feel. I don’t want to be the one who pushes their burdens on their significant other. So, I can only hope nothing bad happens. _Cue irony_.

When I finally left my room, a note was on the fridge door. _Left for the airport, see you there. We took a cab there, so relax. -Tracy_

Well, that takes care of that issue, now I have to watch them get on a flight, to be far away from them. I grabbed my phone and texted Paige to ask if she was ready. While I waited, I brushed my teeth, extensively, and used mouthwash. Hygiene is important, remember that.

So now that I’ve gotten all cleaned up, I organized myself and got ready to get Paige. She is wonderful like honestly, I could gush about her forever, she now has my heart and I don’t want it back. She is the blonde-haired, green-eyed girl I have fallen in love with and I will for fight for her; then take her to the bedroom and show her how much I love her.

I grabbed my keys and I went to Paige’s door where she was dressed in a hoodie that was too big for her, mine; sweatpants, and her boots. The hoodie is this cool double layer hoodie that my Dad got from his previous job, it didn’t fit him as well, nor did he think it was comfortable, but Paige thought it was perfect. She said it smelled like me. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s go before traffic gets really bad,” she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the truck.

“Well, you’re in a hurry. Relax, we’ll be there shortly,” I said as I turned the engine on. I plugged my phone into the AUX port and let some _Skillet_ songs play. One of them was called _Famous_ and the other was called _Burn it Down_. Paige even started to sing and even download the songs to her personal playlist. Me, I have a playlist that has over a days’ worth of music, the Internet is a wonderful thing.

The drive was silent, save for the music, when we pulled into the parking lot. My heart felt heavy, I would be separated from my family for the first time since… birth. “Chin up, babe. You have me and my family would love to have you over for dinner if you wanted, just let me know.”

I leaned over to give Paige a chaste kiss, she wasn’t expecting it and I think she froze for about a solid five seconds, “Thanks babe, now, let’s go find my dysfunctional family before they make it past boarding.” Paige hummed in response. Parking was easy, but what made it worse was the paparazzi were there because of course they were. It was only going to get worse for me. Paige seemed to detect the instant swap of my mood. “Well, _this_ is going to be fun. Stand close to me.”

I opened the door and Paige followed. The cameras noticed me and turned to me. Paige’s grip on my hand tightened and I walked by, getting my eyes flashed. Seriously, if I need glasses from these, then I will smash every camera I see. “Trenton! What caused this move?”

“Are there family problems?”

“Who is this?”

“Give us a statement on what happened.”

So demanding, so I held my hand up as the talking stopped and I told them straight, “What happens in my family stays in my family. That is all, have a nice day ladies and gentlemen.” With that, I entered the building where Paige’s eyes were wide as saucers.

“You deal with those invasive people?” Paige asked, jutting a thumb towards the door we entered.

“Yeah, I deal with that much more often than not, comes with being a superstar-to-be,” I whispered as everyone in the main lobby started looking at me. So, I hustled through the entire airport and finally found my sister’s flight. They were in line to board. “Mum, Dad!” I spoke in a normal voice, which sounded loud.

“Oh, Trent, you made it! I see you brought Paige too, excellent! Come here!” Mum said back. I exhaled in relief as I tugged Paige along to see them. Tracy slipped under the rope to give Paige a bear hug.

“Sorry, should have warned you, told you that she would want to see her future sister-in-law,” I chuckled out before hugging Dad, then Mum. “Have you gotten everything? I don’t know if you have forgotten anything, and if you did, leave me a message and I can have it sent to you.”

I turned to see Tracy still locking Paige into a death grip of a hug. “She won’t release you until you match her force. Real obsessed with Newton’s third law, she is. I found out the hard way and now so will you.”

Paige groaned and she squeezed my little sister and then they finally let go, “I’m going to text you like everyday Paige, I want an update on my brother and spare me the details of anything… _scandalous_.” Paige’s cheeks flushed, which she tried to hide. I looped an arm around her waist and pulled her to me and gave her bright red cheek a kiss, causing her to hide her head into my shoulder.

“I don’t like you,” she whispered, but I could feel the smile on her face.

“Love you too, babe,” I relished her warmth, she made me feel complete. I never understood love, but this… This is what love feels like. It isn’t just a word, it is a state of being. Damn, if I keep going on like this then I should be a philosopher, or the next Cupid, who knows?

After dealing with my family, their flight was called for boarding and I felt my heart seize, they were really leaving and I felt like it would crush me. The house would be empty and I would have to suffer. My thoughts drifted away as I sat in the waiting room as I looked thoughtfully out the window where I could watch the flights take off. Paige had left to go get coffee or hot chocolate for us. I gave her ten bucks to get it how she wants. Three flights passed and I finally saw the one that Tracy mentioned. She had told me it was distinctive and, well, it was. I noticed that it legitimately had a distinct blue marker. Of course, it’s a private flight…

She came back with a Starbucks cup, I didn’t ask what was it in because the names of everything confuses me. It’s a large coffee with whipped cream and a shot of espresso, or whatever, none of this _venti_ crap. “I know you’re going to say you’re fine, but you aren’t. Just don’t completely close up on me,” Paige whispered as she leaned on my shoulder.

“I don’t think I could if I tried…” I smirked, “You’d bug me too much.”

We finished our drinks and left the airport with Paige’s arm around my torso. As we left, the paparazzi were swarming me, and the smile I had turned into a scowl. I groaned. “I was having a somewhat decent time but you all show up. Just please take five steps back and allow me to leave. It’s…” I pulled my phone out of my pocket to look at the time, “twelve-fifteen, I’d like a nap with my _girlfriend_ , so please leave me alone. Oh and, try not to botch my quotes too bad, I’d hate to speak out about it,” I said with a fake smile that I’ve perfected over the years.

They, thankfully, had the sense to back away, but I have a feeling it won’t be the last I’ve seen of them. Paige seemed to know when to speak, “I assume you’ve practiced the fake smile for a while, since the… accident,” she winced as she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Frankly, I didn’t care. She knew about it, so I wasn’t going to shun her if she brought it up, “I have and honestly, it didn’t take much, and if I smiled like that to you, call me out my shit. I’d rather you say something rather than nothing.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Foster,” she replied coyly.

“Wouldn’t have it another way, Grant,” I said as I pulled her close and kissed her lips, _it’s official, she’s the one._


End file.
